Team JACK
by Qopster
Summary: Follow a story about a team of OCs in Beacon, but mainly around the antics of one individual, Justin Reef. The story does split off from the main at a few points, and many OCs as well as events shall occur to this poor soul. If you want something, I think and hope, is good, then please read. I wish you all the best. Please don't hate on it, it's my first 'good' story. Done with ATM
1. Chapter 1- Introductions Part 1

**Please be gentle when critising me. I'm new and this is my first try. Please read it if you would like to, now let the story commence. **

A teenager no older than 17 walked through the streets of Vale humming under his breath. He had a black cape on that went down to his feet but stayed in the air with the light breeze that floated throughout the city. It had red diamonds all along the bottom and top, the top reaching around his collar so that his entire neck was protected. He had a black fedora on, covering more of his head. It had a red trim and a series of red spades encircled it. He had a black trench coat on, black gloves, and black slacks, making him look like a gentlemen going to some important meeting, that is, if it weren't for the red diamonds that ran along the outer seems, making him seem more like a joker.

On his hips were two daggers, one blood red and one pitch black with no name for either of them. He had also dual pistols hidden in his coat pockets. They, too had no names, but had jokers on the bottom of each clip, and were both red and black with red diamonds all over them. Each were loaded with dust clips, mainly explosive rounds of red dust. The most astounding feature on him was the mask he had on. It was a pure white mask with two black holes where the eyes would be, although nobody could look in he could look out. It had a creepy smile as well, as it was the same smile you would see on the back of a playing card.

Thus, among the local crime syndicates, the local populace, and even in other cities around the world, he was known just simply as the Red Joker.

The Red part wasn't just due to the color of his clothes, he was known for leaving a red playing card at every place he raided or took out, not to mention, once he was done raiding a place, a red dust signal would be shot into the air at the place he had just demolished. This would alert the police so they could find what he had done.

Of course, if any police got there ahead of time, or he ran into any hunter or huntress, he would simply knock them out. He never hurt them nor civilians, so he would knock them out, leave a card for them, and disappear into the night.

Tonight was such a night. He was walking through the street, humming as a police car drove by. As it passed him, he ducked into an alleyway, holding onto his fedora so that the passing breeze didn't blow it away. Still humming the same tune, he climbed up a nearby building, jumping up and off the walls in the alley until he was on the roof. He continued from there on, covering the distance to the bar he was looking for in only a few minuets.

He sat up on top of a building across from Junior's bar, waiting for the man himself to enter, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands to pass the time. He saw him walk in, along with none other than Rowan Torchwick, and two girls he had no idea who the fuck they were.

He gave a small shrug, it didn't matter who was there, he would defeat them, nice and simple, as long as Cinder wasn't there, he could handle it. He jumped down from the roof right in front of a bouncer, grinning wickedly behind his mask as the other man looked at him in surprise. He tried to call out for help, but he was silenced quickly by a good punch to his chest, knocking the wind out of him while at the same time making him unconscious.

He slipped a red joker card into his breast pocket, before opening the door, his cape fluttered around behind him, making the diamonds seem to dance in the darkness behind him. "Why hello there everyone!" He yelled as he entered, causing even the DJ to stop. "The Entertainment has arrived! Now," he took out his deck of cards. "Who wants to play a game with me?"

At this, everyone took out their weapons, except for Roman, who just sat back and smiled, figuring Junior's men could take care of this. Junior himself was pissed off.

This little brat had to come in and interrupt his conversation with Roman about the next Dust robbery. Not to mention today had already been a bad day, a few of his members were locked up, so he had to bail them out, and this was the icing on the cake of misery. "Boys, get him." He said to the goons in the building, causing those with swords and clubs to rush him.

He just laughed, throwing back his head. "This game is going to be fun!" he yelled, taking out a hand of joker playing cards, flashing them out so that the faces were all showing before throwing them at his assaulters. Each one stuck one of the men coming towards him, but there was an extra card attached to all of them. When the cards of five of the men blew up, as they were infused with red, fire dust, they sent the other cards flying, which landed at the feet of the other 5 rushing him. He snapped his finger with a gleeful giggle, and fire shot up from each card, knocking them all out. Now there were only 2 left with assault rifles. They started firing at him, but he just simply swerved to the left and right, dodging every single shot. He just calmly kept on walking, dodging them, laughing crazily behind his mask. They couldn't land a single shot on him, and their guns started to shake in fear.

When he was about 10 feet away from them, he rushed them, slamming the butt of each knife into each of their guts, knocking them out right away before letting their bodies fall to the floor. He saw the DJ grab a gun and start firing, and dodged most of the bullets, but a few skimmed his arm. He became wild eyed and started laughing even more.

"Yes! This is the best game I've had in a while!" he hopped up and slid under the DJ's legs, punching him in the crotch as he did so. The DJ bent down, groaning in pain before a fist connected with his skull, sending him flying across the room, knocked out.

Roman looked surprised at the kid, realizing who it was. "My, my, is this the Red Joker? Ember's looking for you, she would like to… talk to you about your post getting reinstated, but, she said if you don't want to, we can… get rid of you." He said, smiling as he reached the back door he had been stealthily moving towards since the fight broke out.

"Anyway, I have to run, business is business after all." Roman said before opening the door, calling out behind him. "Junior, I hope you and your girls can take care of him."

He ran out the door, shoving a pipe into the door so he couldn't be followed. "Not like you stand a chance against him though," he muttered as he ran away. Inside, the Joker turned around to see two girls standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Melanie who is this boy?" The one in red asked to whomever was Melanie, apparently the girl in white was.

"I don't know Miltia," she said to the one wearing red. "but we should teach him a lesson. The Joker hopped back down, grinning. He raised a black gloved hand, taunting them forward.

"Teach me, teach me the new rules to this game," he said with a gleeful giggle.

The girl in red with the long claws rushed him first, swinging at him with the intent to kill. He popped his knives out again, parrying every single hit with them, gleefully giggling like a child.

"Are those the new rules? I've already mastered this game!" He intertwined his blades into her claws, spreading her arms so she couldn't move before head butting her with enough force to knock her out. He let her fall to the floor, straightening his fedora.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were going to teach me your game as well?" Melanie rushed at him, dancing with her feet as she tried to hit him with her boots, the blades on the end gleaming under the dance lights.

"So your game is played like this, how boring." He said, letting out a yawn. That only pissed her off, making her try even harder.

"This is boring, maybe someone else will be more fun." As she sped up, she gave him more openings until he couldn't stand it anymore. He jabbed her in the stomach, making her gasp for breath. He brought his face close to her's and made her look into his eyes, her eyes filled with fear, believing that he was some sort of monster.

"Goodnight, no more playing." He said before knocking her out with a simple hit to the head. He looked around to see a light focused on Junior as he walked to the dance floor.

"You're going to pay for this kid." He said in a menacing tone, only making the Joker laugh at his bravado. Junior pulled the trigger on his bat-zooka, only to have every single rocket shot out of the air. While he was bent over laughing, he had stored his knifes and pulled out his pistols, and was able to accurately hit every single rocket. While the dust from the explosions was clearing, Junior rushed him with his bat-zooka in bat form, which he wasn't expecting, he was able to land a solid hit on his face, knocking the mask and fedora off in one blow, even though they landed near each other. Junior laughed at the Joker who now just stood stock still, his eyes wide open as he faced away. He slowly walked over to his mask, picking it up as he turned around, giving Junior a good look at his face, hair and other tributes. The first thing was that he had a pair of bright orange fox ears, nestled between straight jet black hair. The next was that his eyes were a bright orange as well, although they looked more like those that a fox would have. Otherwise he had very handsome features.

"Junior," he said in a low whisper. "You shouldn't have done that. You broke the rules, and now you will pay." He said in a soft, dangerous voice, but Junior wasn't intimidated so easily.

"Come at me then." He said, grinning cockily.

The Red Joker set his hat and mask down again, turning around with a crazed look. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, rushing at him with astonishing speed, making Junior take a double take as he could barely parry the knives the Joker was using against him. The Joker kept on hitting him, causing minor scratches all over his body while keeping a crazed look in his eyes. Soon even Junior was freaked out by the kid and how crazy he was, until his bat-zooka was cut in half, then he panicked. The Joker stabbed him through his pants into his legs, making him scream in pain. He spat on him, before going outside. He swapped one of the explosive rounds for a flare round and fired it into the sky, putting the mask and fedora back on.

He walked back inside and slipped a red joker card into every crook's pocket, and just laid one on Miltia's and Melanie's chest, still decent enough not to put one into their bras. He took his knives back out of Junior's legs as he left, before turning back to knock out the screaming son of a bitch, he was annoyed with having the listen to the wining baby.

He slipped three cards into his pockets, a warning that he was someone important, as well as someone he had wanted to kill. He walked outside to see a woman standing there with golden hair, a nice body, and closes that revealed much of it. She also looked to have shotgun gauntlets on which were a pretty good weapon.

"Hey, did you just raid this place?" she asked, pouting slightly. "Awww, I had wanted to, I wanted to ask some questions too."

He gave a polite bow, sweeping his arm out so that a rose came out. "My apologies, please, accept them. Now, I must be on my way." He then leaped up and ran across the rooftops, leaving a bewildered Yang there.

"I never even had a chance to ask his name….wait… that mask…he couldn't have been," she took a quick peak inside to see a bunch of unconscious men and a bunch of red joker cards sticking out of their pockets. "That was really the Red Joker?!" she screamed. "That was him?!"

A few houses away, he removed his mask again and smiled. When Junior would wake up, there would be no memory of seeing his face or anything else, only the memory of his ass being kicked. He had force fed a liquid to him that would cause him to loose all memories of the last 5 minuets before unconsciousness. He smiled at the thought, relaxing as he leaned back. His real name was Justin Reef, and he had a bit of an interesting history, but that is a story for another time. Justin sat on the largest building in Vale, overlooking the city, with a small, sad smile. In his hand he held a picture of some girl with orange fox ears, similar to his but had jade green eyes. He curled up on top of the building, still crying softly as the sun rose and broke through the clouds, illuminating him on the rooftop.

"Shit it's already daytime, I need to get back before someone looks for me." he said to himself, running across the rooftops before going through the window into his apartment.

He changed into his school clothes, a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a red card on the back of it. While changing, he didn't notice the letter of invitation from Beacon on his table which would be thrown away before he got back, too busy grabbing getting dressed. He slid his pistols into his pockets and hung his daggers on his sheaths before walking out, breathing in a nice large breath of the cool crisp autumn air.

"Now, where should I go eat." He said softly, pondering as he walked to Signal.

The Joker has been introduced.

A girl no older than 17 stuck to the shadows, covered head to toe in black, watching the warehouse, the air, and the road in front of it. She had been hearing rumors that another dust shipment was going to be stolen at the warehouse she was sitting outside of, and what did she see besides several transport trucks drive up to the warehouse, members of the White Fang exiting them to, most likely, steal the Dust belonging to the Schnee company inside the warehouse.

There were tons of containers though, but, she had been hired to protect them and that was exactly what she would do. She saw them set up a standard perimeter, something they always did. Of course, that meant once you found one way to exploit it, you could always exploit it.

She walked quietly in the show up behind one of the White Fang members, staying in the shadows. She grasped him by the mouth, silencing him as he let out a muffled cry for help, before releasing a gas from her glove that knocked him out right away. She lifted him up and moved him into a dark corner, wrapping duct tape around his mouth in case he woke up.

She did this again and again to all the guards on one side before someone finally noticed there weren't any guards there. One White Fang member began to look around, searching all the dark corners until he found one of his team mates passed out with duct tape over his mouth.

He called out and everyone took out their weapons, now on high alert. This didn't escape the girl, who cursed silently under her breath. She pulled a Wakizashi (Japanese Short sword) out from her side where she had her sheath. It didn't make a signal sound as she slid it out, approaching one of the outer guards.

Her semblance allowed her to use something similar to a camouflage, but in reality it cause light to bend around her aura which she sued as a shield around her body. That was why she had black on, because it pitch darkness it wouldn't work. But as long as there was even just a sliver of moonlight, she could use it.

She snuck up behind one of them, knocking him out with the same gaseous mixture she had used before letting him drop to the ground.

"Guys! Hurry up! The sooner we leave, the sooner we don't have to worry about whatever or whoever is here!" The white Fang member who said that stood atop a pile of crates. Instead of the normal sword or gun with a pistol that most of them had, he had two pistols and a tommygun , suited for middle to close range combat, but not close quarters.

She gave him a quick scan before grinning. 'If they can't move, they can't run now can they?' she thought to herself. She ran up to one of the trucks, using her semblance so she wasn't seen before slashing the front tires. A hissing sound erupted as she did that to all of the front tires on every truck before running into the shadows, giggling slightly as she watched a White Fang member report the damage and get thrown across the room.

"WHAT!? Fix those tires now damnit!" their boss screamed. Since there were 5 trucks that needed to be filled and 10 tires were slashed, 10 members went over, setting their weapons down to fix the tires. The others could only stack the dust near each truck, not able to put anymore inside until the tires were fixed.

While this all occurred, the female in black had left the scene, but could still see what was going on. She climbed a nearby hill, taking out her collapsible sniper rifle from her holder she made for it on her back. She replaced all of her fire dust shots with blue, electric dust ones, ones that would knock someone unconscious, but not kill them. She had a strict no killing policy when it came to jobs, it was the law's decision as to what would happen to them, not hers.

She took aim and started to fire, knocking down 10 of the 25 that were left after she took out the 5 earlier. That meant there were 15 left, including their boss. The rest of them looked around confused, having no idea where the shots were coming from or why their people were falling down. One of the idiots reached over and tapped a recently shot one on the shoulder, shocking himself and getting knocked out in the process. That meant there were 14 left, and that someone was using blue, electric dust on them.

They all entered the warehouse, keeping a careful eye out for anyone coming at them, watching any of the windows around them as well as the front entrance. They figured out by then their attacker had a long ranged weapon, as they never saw her, but they didn't know of the dual revolvers she carried, filled with an explosive red dust she bought from a dealer downtown. She snuck up and stood behind one of the trucks, her revolvers primed. She peaked around the corner before firing a few shots off, taking out seven of them with her explosive rounds, the explosion catching most of them.

Their boss was infuriated. Somebody, one person, was messing up such a simple job. He would probably get demoted from a squad captain to a simple henchman again. He couldn't have that happen, he was working on getting there for 10 years.

He and the six other henchmen rushed her position as she reloaded, three of them with swords and three with assault rifles, and their boss in the middle with his tommygun out.

She started to hum a song, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" By Cage The Elephant. "There ain't no rest for the wicked," she turned and shot in front of one goon, sending him flying back, knocked out.

"Money don't grow on trees," she punched a goon twice in the chest with the butt of her pistols.

"I've got bills to pay," she shot behind her, knocking another goon into one of the trucks.

"I've got mouths to feed, and ain't nothing in this world for free." She dodged a swing from the last goon with a sword, flipping backwards multiple times, grinning.

"Oh no I can't slow down." She began to rush him, dodging to the left and right with a cocky smile before giving him a strong uppercut to knock him.

"I can't hold back, though you know, I wish I could. Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked," she rushed the last two with assault rifles, hoping over them before firing off two shots at the feet, blowing them away.

"Until we close out eyes for good." She turned around, placing her hands on her hips and grinning up at the enraged face of a white fang member in front of her.

"You….YOU BASTARD!" He screamed in rage at her, only making her grin more widely. "Do you realize what you've done, the White Fang is now your enemy, so have fun running from us." This only made her laugh even more loudly.

"What do you think I'm joking?!" he screamed at her.

She calmed herself down after a few moments. "No, it's just, you're all the same." She wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. "Now, come at me." she said with a playful taunt, beckoning him forward with her hand.

He fell for the taunt, pulling out his tommygun and spraying bullets at her. It was loaded with dust enhanced bullets, ones that flew faster and more straight than a normal bullet. The negative effect was that a small, golden sparkle could be seen behind each and every shot, making these rounds very poor for covert missions. She simply dodged and ran behind a truck, causing him to stop shooting at her to avoid damage to the truck.

"What? Scared now are we?" He asked, taunting her and hoping to bait her out. What he didn't know was that she had run around the other trucks, moving without making a sound and was currently sneaking up on him. She got up to 3 feet away before he turned around and saw her.

"What the fu-?" he got out, raising his gun to protect himself before she cut his gun in half. She then stored the Wakizashi in her sheath, switching to hand to hand combat. She then proceeded to beat the living crap out of him, not even trying to be gentle. She kept on hitting him and hitting him in the ribs and chest with the palm of her hands, cracking a few ribs in the process. After a few minuets of this, she finished him off with one shard punch to the gut, sending him flying back. She walked over to him to make sure he was knocked out, before backing up and taking out her phone, calling the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters.

"Yup, job's done. I got the people who were robbing you, now, about my payment…"

(Later that night)

She walked home with a suitcase filled with money, selling those trucks, plus the payment, plus the bounty for the boss of those White Fang made this night into a very profitable one for her. She climbed the steps to her apartment, opening it with the only key available for it that she had. She walked in, grinning at the sight of her homely apartment. She opened up a safe in one corner of the room, hidden behind a potted plant and placed the money in there, smiling to herself. She stretched and sniffed her armpit, making a disgusted sound. She was covered in sweat and needed to change. She stripped down and took a nice hot shower, when she got out and looked down the hallway, a towel wrapped around her, she went to bed, crawling in still naked, letting the towel fall to the floor. She saw a letter on her table once she woke up and was eating breakfast. On it was an invitation to Jessica Abati to attend Beacon, which made her jaw drop.

"Hell yeah!" she said, grinning as she sent it back in the mail, filling out any details needed. The ship was to leave in two days, so she had to finish any jobs she had taken and pack, otherwise, she was good/

Introducing the Assassin.

**I lied, no story in this or the next chapter, just background bios. Just remember, "sometimes the most real things are the things you can't see." That's going to be my thing, leave a quote at the end of each post, and I want someone to guess where's it's from. Could be a movie, anime, manga, show, anything.**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions Part 2

**Part Dos, anyway, I promise after this there will be story, I swear on my life as a gamer.**

A 17 year old wearing a yellow hardhat with a dust powered light stood outside the entrance to a Schnee Dust company mine. The hardhat had holes for his ram horns, which would be odd, if it wasn't for the fact every other person walking into the mine also had some animal trait to them. Some didn't have lights on their helmets though, due to their ability to see in the dark.

He stored the few items he had, his weapons and such in his company locker, before standing up and grabbing a pickaxe and some dynamite, he followed the others into the mine, just humming along without a care in the world.

There hadn't bee a single death in this mine for over a year, and he was glad for it. It made him feel a lot safer than at most of the other mines, where there were deaths almost every day.

The owner here was a kind, fairly old man. He kept the place clean and in top shape, preventing injuries, he also made sure to talk to each guard, and fired any that were racists towards faunuses, making fewer injuries due to racist guards beating them up.

He also kept a fairly well armed medical staff on site, able to fix anything from a scratch to a broken arm. More serious injuries were sent to the nearest hospital in Vale. This was basically a one in a lifetime chance to make money while working for someone who works for a Dust company and doesn't think of you as living shit.

Regardless, today was just like any other day. Wake up, go to school until they let out, do homework, then go work the night shift so his family would have enough money to get by. His dad couldn't work cause he was the one who was injured a year ago in a mine collapse, his legs getting crushed but luckily, not the rest of his body. His mom worked two jobs in the small town they lived in, as a teacher during the day and at the supermarket at night. She had to as their father had many medical expenses, she had to supply money for three children, as well as herself. That's the reason why he worked to help support his younger brother, sister, mother, and father.

Also, it let his mom take a few breaks when she was sick or tired and needed one, and it let them have good presents for the little kids. He didn't mind having less so his family could have more. Sure he didn't have many friends and was taunted a lot, but, he made money for his family, excelled in his weapons, and had some of the best grades.

He had thought about applying to Beacon, but his family needed him more, at least for now. Of course they tried to argue him out of his decision, but what was done was done. Hey let out a yawn, as he had already been working a few hours in the mine. He had another guy who using explosives to go deeper, making sure to be careful with them, they had gotten quite far and found a few more crystals when the alarm sounded.

This meant one of two things, there was an emergency inside the mine, or one outside. Regardless, this meant they were to leave the mine ASAP. Everyone was calm about it though, nobody had heard a collapse and nobody was screaming in the mine, not to mention it was very safe in there, so they just calmly exited.

What was outside though didn't help to keep them calm. It was the White Fang and a bunch of thugs, taking out the guards on the perimeter of the place. The manager was calling for more, but it was clear they would be overrun soon if nothing happened. They knew this was a rich mine, but rich enough for both the White Fang and thugs to attack together? That was insane. Most of the workers ran out the exit, running back to town, while a few others rushed to grab their stuff before escaping. Pretty soon, the only one left there that was a worker was

Conner, the ram Faunus. He went into his locker and took out his weapons, which was an odd, homemade contraption. It was a vest that fit over him and had two large cannons on the back. It also had two smaller cannons that could be attached to his feet and another two on each hand. It was his All Purpose Pummeling Suit. Or APPS for short. His cannons connected to his feet were loaded with explosive fire crystals, his hands had his own special mixed formula which contained a little bit of all of the four main elements, making them extremely volatile but damaging. The two cannons on his back though were the most destructive though. He could have them loaded with anything, fire, ice, electric, any type of crystal would work.

He reached over to one of the mine carts filled with raw, red crystals, grinning. The only problems with his back cannons were that they took a lot of crystals and took a while to charge up before firing. That why he had the other cannons, to help him protect himself.

He sat still for a while as his cannons charged up, looking around the battlefield. He could see where a major fight was going on and the people who worked at the mine were loosing. There were maybe 20 White Fang and 15 goons there against 10 guards.

He calculated the angle as it charged up, tilting the cannon as he did so. A small ding came out from behind him, telling him it was fully charged. He then pushed a button on his left hand, firing the left dust missile. It landed smack dab in the middle of half of the enemies, taking out 10 of them. He quickly fired the other missile, taking out another group of ten.

He swapped to his hand cannons and fired them, taking out the rest of them. The guards turned around in shock to see a grinning Conner, banging his fists together.

"What? No thank you? Eh, that can be for later, right now, I believe your friends need help right?" He said, grinning kindly at them.

They nodded in thanks and rushed off to join the fight. Normally the vest would slow him down tremendously, but that was why he had cannons on his feet. He turned around and crouched, before squeezing his toes. The boots were connected to his feet and allowed him to pull the triggers.

He fired straight at the ground, launching him into the sky. He twisted around and got a bird's eye view of the place. He could see where they landed, there were several ships nearby, unloading another squad of White Fang soldiers. He grinned, aiming his cannons again. This was going to hurt like hell but be worth it. He fired on a straight shot, both at once, and scored direct hits. They both lost the front half of their ships, becoming a bunch of soldering rubble. The downside was that he shot himself to the ground, and landed with a loud thud.

While he was falling he had been using his feet cannons to try to slow himself down to little success. He created a small crater, a little dizzy from the crash, but his aura took most of the damage. Luckily he had activated it at the last moment, otherwise he would've been in trouble.

He stood up and did a quick check of his vest and cannons. They were still in one piece and could fire with only minor dents. He had this special metal made by his father's friend for him, as it was infused with trace amounts of dust, making it harder to damage. He got up, shaking off the dirt off of him, and looked around.

Some White Fang and goons had broken through one side, and he grinned. He clicked another button on his right hand, transforming the hand cannons into smaller Gatling guns, each barrel about an inch wide. They took a moment to rev up, but when they fired, oh god all hell broke loose. His special mixture of dust causes the bullets to be sped up and not do damage but stick to their targets, then explode, knocking their aura into the red zone and knocking them out. He then slowly spun to the left, taking out all of the White Fang and goons on one side. On the other side, the White Fang were falling back, abandoning the goons and their other members to hop on the last ship that was ready to leave. They flew away as the guards cleaned up and the police arrived, taking statements from everyone.

As Conner was packing up his stuff, the manager came over to him, grinning.

"Conner Easton was it? You did a fine job today. I heard from my guards you saved many of them during the fight. Is this true." Conner laughed and smiled sheepishly, scratching behind his head. The manager was a kind, large man with broad shoulders and stood at around 6 feet tall, but even then he had to look up at Conner who was 7 feet tall. The giant blushed slightly.

"I just did what I could to help out, that's all, nothing more than that," he said, still smiling.

"Boy, are you going to Beacon? You could become a great hunter there!"

Conner shook his head. "Sorry, I need to stay here and supply my family for a few more years, once my dad can work again, I'll see what I can do."

The manager reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "If you say so, I won't stop you, but." He reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. "Take this present, but you can't look at it until you get home, and if you do, you give it back, alright? But if you don't, you can never give it back, and you must use it someday." He told him, which only made Conner laugh.

"Alright, alright, I won't look, I promise." He said, waving goodbye as he left. "See you tomorrow!" He carried his armored vest in a gym bag, making it easier to transport. Once he arrived home, entering with his own key, he finally looked at the gift. He stared at it in shock for a few moments, not truly comprehending. It was a check for 500,000 lein, enough to keep his family happy for a while. He just smiled, and left the money on the table for his mom to find in the morning. He took a quick shower and hopped into bed, falling asleep quickly.

When he awoke, it was to the joy filled cries of his mother, finding the check. He walked out with a grin on his face, smiling. "That should make us last for a while, right?" His mother ran up to him and hugged him, squeezing his large frame.

"Oh god, I'm proud of you, how'd you get all of this?" She asked, still smiling.

"The owner paid me after I stayed after work and helped fight off White Fang members who were trying to take over the place."

His mom punched him lightly. "As long as you're not hurt, it's alright."

"Anyway, I got to get ready for school, you can take a break if you want, this could last for a year if we use it right." He said, patting her on the head before heading into his room. He had no idea of changing his plans, after all, someone would still have to earn them money. He slipped on a Gray shirt with the Taurus Zodiac Symbol on the back with a large crystal behind it which was his symbol. He put on a pair of gray sweat pants and black sneakers, his clothes all extremely large to fit his body frame. He grabbed his backpack and breakfast from his mom on the way out.

"I'm going, just save as much of that money as you can." He called out while jogging off to school, his bag of weapons in one arm.

(Later that day) Conner was walking home, whistling as he did so. He knocked on the door, before entering, calling out. "I'm home."

His mother rushed out to greet him, a happy smile and a letter in her hand. "You just got an invitation from Beacon, free trip there, money to the house, and you can go there for free." She put up a hand. "Look, you gave us the extra money as well right? We'll be fine. Please go to Beacon, it's what we want, you're younger sister and brother even agree with us."

He let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that you guys won't give up on your idea….. fine, I'll go, after all, once it's over I can accept more jobs and get more money for you guys to live on."

She reached up and patted his head before hugging him. "That's my boy, now start packing, the shuttle leaves tomorrow."

Introducing the Explosive's Expert

Katherine sat on top of a rock, meditating even though it the sun was going down. It wasn't just any rock though, it was barely large enough to fit her tiny, skinny frame, teetering on the edge of a cliff.

She sat crossed legged, a white scarf wrapped around her neck that blew around her in the mountain breeze. She had a pair of black jeans on and aviator shades, as well as a black t-shirt. On it was of an angel with black wings, but a white halo, which was her symbol. It was also related to her semblance.

She heard someone calling her name and looked up calmly, before spinning around.

"Hey! Katherine! It's time to go back home!" One of her friends, Nick called out to her.

"Okay Nick, I'll help you pack up in a moment!" She had been out camping with some friends from signal. Nick, Alice, and Ron were all there, and they had had tons of fun. Sleeping in late, going to bed around midnight, telling stories, gossiping, eating smores, and also lots, and lots of junk food. Of course they were careful and made sure not to get hurt, but it was summer, and they could play around a bit. One time they even skinny dipped in the lake at midnight just for the hell of it. But, all good things must come to and end, so they were finally on their way home.

The others were packing their stuff up, tents, sleeping bags and everything when Katherine joined them. They were all 17, but Katherine would always wake up before them as if it was embedded into her, even though the other loved to sleep in.

Soon, everything was packed and their bags and tents were on their backs. Katherine was the only one who had her weapons out, her hands she used for fighting along with her knack for glyphs. She could place one wherever her fist hit, making it very useful for close combat, but she couldn't do jack in long ranged combat, but that was where her semblance kicked in. It allowed her to move extremely quickly up to 20 feet forward, creating an afterimage in her place that would only be destroyed after some motion went through it, like a bullet or a claw. But, there is a 5 second cool down for her to use it again, which can be a pain in tight situations.

But that is neither here nor there. The four friends gathered their stuff and started on their day long trek back home, chatting and acting relaxed with each other as they always were.

They were a bit too relaxed though, and ended up making it a two day trek instead of one. They all called their parents on their scrolls saying they were fine and would take another day to get home.

They unpacked their tents and set them up, the girls and guys sharing separate tents. They wished each other goodnight before going to sleep, each of them curling up in their respective bags. Katherine though, couldn't get any sleep, so she left the tent for some fresh air, stretching in the moon and starlight, as the cold, crisp air rushed over her in a light breeze, causing her flaming red hair to flow out behind her. Her violet eyes and cute features would leave any guy entranced, her nice curves also helped her, but she didn't care about them.

She didn't shiver though as her scarf was her second weapon. It was infused with Dust Crystals, so it always heated her up whenever she was cold. Her shoes were also infused with dust, but it was ice dust with them, allowing her to freeze the ground around or in front of her as she wielded it. It also kept her feet cool in the hot summer.

She stretched as she stared at the full moon, her smile fading as she heard a howl nearby, accompanied by more howls. She got into a fighter's stance and waited.

She could see the red eyes of a pack of beowolves surround the camp, and she grinned. This wouldn't be so hard after all. One rushed her, and she simply hit it with her fist, sending it flying back and lighting it on fire. The others were more hesitant after this, instead this time, three of them jumped her at once. She swapped all of her weight to one foot, and punched two of them, sending them flying back into the one on fire and the other one became incased in ice as her foot connected with it's jaw, sending it too onto the pile, extinguishing the fire but still hurting all the grim. The last 4 howled in anger at the death of their comrades, and jumped her all at once. She activated her semblance and let her image where she was and went behind them, killing two of them out by hitting them on their necks with a quick chop, snapping them. She then quickly spun around, planting her hands on the ground and hit the last two grim on the face with her feet, encasing their heads in ice and killing them. She didn't notice the pack leader right behind her, poised to kill her with a finishing strike until she turned around and saw the claw already coming. She tried to block it with her arm to no avail, and she expected to be torn to shreds but…nothing came.

She opened her eyes and looked in surprise to see a man standing there with a large, black scythe that seemed to have a SMG integrated into it. It also had the head of the alpha on it, hanging on the edge like a trophy. She looked at him for a few moments, not knowing who he was. He turned to her and raised his weapon to his back.

"Well, you were very impressive there, just next time I would advise you to keep track of all of your surroundings. It helps prevent injuries in battle." He smiled at her. "Otherwise, good job, I was hunting this fellow for a while, as well as his pack and you did most of the work for me. Say…are you going to Signal? It's not everyday you see fighting like that." Katherine grinned up at him and nodded eagerly.

"Yup, I go to Signal. My name's Katherine. I'm graduating this year and I'm going to apply to Beacon!" He chuckled at her response.

"Well, since you helped me, I'll help you." He took out his scroll and typed quickly. "There we go, you will have a new surprise when you get home." With that he left, leaving Katherine to stand there confused.

"W-wait! What's you name!" she called out after him, but he had already left. She stared after him, confused before shaking her head with a small smile. Some people were just like that, but what did he mean by a new surprise at her home?

She shrugged, she would find out tomorrow when she got home wouldn't she. The next morning, they asked what had happened at night and everyone looked at her in surprise, patting her on the back and thanking her for protecting their asses the previous night.

They were soon packed up and headed home, still chatting amount themselves as they walked. Although it felt too soon, they reached home and they gave hugs around before everyone headed to their respective homes. When Katherine got home, she gave quick hugs to her mom and dad, grinning at them.

"I'm back, we had fun though, I wish we had more time." She said, letting out a happy sigh. Her parents however didn't stop grinning.

"Look what we got in the mail." He said excitedly as he thrust a letter into her hands. She looked confused and started to read it, her eyes going wide as she did so.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" she screamed, jumping for joy. "Can I go guys? Can I? Can I?" she asked to which both of them nodded.

"You have a lot of spending money from your part time job, and we'll send you some spending money every month as well. The shuttle leaves in a week, so you have time to pack and everything, and to wish your friends the best of luck of getting in!" She nodded and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go tell everyone right now!" she said, running off to her room. Was this what the strange man was talking about? Well, it didn't matter, she would be going to Beacon soon, and she could finally become a true huntress.

Introducing the Glyph Mistress.

**End of introductions from here on out...most likely. Anyway, next chapter will be of actually writing, and not backstories. but wait, I said one of them didn't see his letter right? Well, anyway, you'll find out soon enough, that is if you're reading this. Anyway, quote time. "It's not a crime! Caring about your friends is not a crime!"**


	3. Chapter 3- The New begining

Justin flipped a deck of cards in his hand, sitting on the top of a tree outside a White Fang outpost a few miles north, north east of Vale. He didn't know if the police knew about it, but you might as well label it history once he took a look at it and marked it as a target.

He pulled out a small coin and flipped it in the air, thinking quickly of plan on how to infiltrate and blow it up. He caught it right as it neared his face, grinning devilishly. He saw some transport trucks arriving. His plan was now formed.

He snuck down the hill, taking out a bunch of red cards. 'Time to use my semblance.' He thought, slipping the mask on. He stood behind a large tree, closing his eyes. He leaned against the tree, and as the first truck passed by. If anyone were to look on the bottom of the truck, there were red cards stuck and scattered across the bottom. He did the same on the second and third truck as they passed by, panting in exhaustion after he was done.

His semblance allowed him to teleport short distances. The only problem was the fact it took a lot of energy and a lot of concentration to do so. Smaller objects, like one card at a time were easy. But that many cards in such rapid succession on moving targets, not so easy.

He grinned as they got clearance to enter from the guards out front, waiting to make his move. As soon as they entered the encampment and other White Fang members gathered around them, he waited for the guys in the car to exit. As soon as they did, he snapped his fingers and one card under each truck went off. This was enough to set off the others as well, knocking out everyone near the trucks, as well as knocking their auras into the red.

The other White Fang members, mainly the ones in the mess hall, in their quarters, or in the medical bay all went on high alert. The rest of the guards at the time also went on high alert, but the majority were taken to the infirmary after that incident, as most of them had gone to go see what was in the new trucks.

Of course it was just more dust, but that didn't stop them from wanting to see what they had been working for. In fact, this outpost was where they would take the dust then transport it to wherever their main base was. Although he didn't know the location of said base, he didn't want to. He couldn't do anything about it, he wasn't that strong to take out the entire White Fang, but, he at least gave them hell.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, realizing he still had a mission to complete. Sneaking around that wasn't his strong suit, he liked making a big entrance with lots of surprises. He climbed to the top of the largest tree next to the entrance. He grinned at the sight of the White Fang looking everywhere, but up. He jumped off as if he was on a diving board and hopping into a pool. He did a few flips in the air, he was on a very large tree in a tall forest. Another fact that made this a wonderful hiding spot for White Fang actions, it was almost impossible to see from the outside. As he did flips, he finally free fell, landing on the back of a White Fang member, accidently killing him. He had only planned on paralyzing him. He gave a small shrug, before turning to the rest of the White Fang whom had their guns on him.

"Why hello there! Do you wish to all," he unfurled a hand of red joker cards from seemingly nowhere. "play a game?" he finished with a dark chuckle.

One of them screamed fire and they started to shoot while some others rushed him with swords drawn. He just began to dodge the bullets calmly, seeing to use no energy as he swerved around the bullets. He kept his hand in his coat pockets the entire time, just calmly moving towards the people shooting at him without a care in the world. As the other soldiers rushed him, he didn't even take his hands out until they were two feet away. He whipped out his pistols faster than another human could see and shot two in the chest before shooting another two in the balls with electric dust powered shots. It made the shots faster and had a, shocking effect. He just kept on shooting, taking out every single one of the soldiers who rushed him in some fashion. It didn't matter where he hit to him as long as it wasn't the head, neck, or heart. He didn't want to kill them, just get them in jail to suffer for the rest of their miserable lives.

What he didn't see was that a guard in a large tower that over looked the camp had not only a sniper rifle with him, but a rocket launcher as well, as well as some binoculars, water, and a snack cause it was around noon, and he was hungry but couldn't abandon his post. He readied his rocket launcher, and as he pulled the trigger, right as a purple tinged glyph appeared in front of him, making his eyes open wide in shock. The rocket blew up in his face, knocking him out and destroying a good part of the tower in process.

A woman across in the forest with golden hair flowing down her back, a black skirt, black tights, and a white top, a purple and black cape fluttering behind her in the light breeze lowered her wand. She was sent to bring him back alive and in one piece, so as long as she did that it would be fine. She had to keep him from dying form a rocket of course. She took out her own pair of binoculars and looked at him again, curious as to what he would do now.

(Meanwhile at the White Fang outpost)

Justin let out a small yawn. His new 'friends' were starting to bore him. And when that happens, it's time to just get rid of them. He whipped out his pistols, popping the clips out and reloading them in one swift motion. Now with fully loaded pistols, he began firing at the soldiers, taking one out after the other, being slow and methodical. Soon he had to reload again, and he finished off the rest of them that he could see, but unknown to him another group had split off and was hiding in a warehouse, ready to ambush him. He calmly started to throw explosive cards at the tower, warehouses, and other structures, determined to wipe this base off of the map so nobody could ever use it again.

As he was doing so and had his back turned to the other group, they jumped out and fired at him. He was slow to react and a few bullets hit him, opening tears in his clothes and cutting him lightly in many places. He whipped around and launched several cards at them, which took care of them.

After most of the buildings were destroyed, the main tower and the warehouses, he began to move all of the soldiers together. He tied up their wrists, ankles, and gagged them, preventing them from doing anything. He then attached their hands above their head and separated each of them so they couldn't help each other.

He disarmed and searched everyone on them, even going so far as to strip them and search them, regardless of gender. It didn't bother him when he had the mask on, nothing did. He finished destroying the rest of the building until just the medical area was left. He wouldn't kill the wounded, all he did was walk in and knock out anyone who was awake or able to fight before moving on. As the flaming rubble began to cool down, he heard a small rumble in the center of the base. He turned around, whipping his cards out before realizing what was coming. A large hole opened up in the center, and a Spider Droid appeared.

"FUCK!" he cried out, his grin falling behind his mask. "You buggers are good pieces of tech, but a pain in the ass to take down." He stored his pistols and took his cards out. "But, I'm also known for being a pain in so many people's asses, so we aren't that different, you and I."

The Droid responded by raising it's four cannons, getting ready to fire.

"Not much of a talker are we? Eh, fine by me." He began to run to the left, dodging shot after shot while firing his own which were shot down. He swapped for his two blades, running straight at it. It raised a foot to crush him, but he hopped in the air, twirling over it and slashing down onto it's head, hoping to damage it's only way of seeing.

It didn't work though and seemed to only agitate it even more. It raised an arm and knocked him away into a metal chunk of wall, causing his body to make a dent in it and made him groan. He stood back up, shaking himself.

"Okay, time to fight for real now." He started throwing out cards faster than the cannon could charge to shoot down, many hits landing along the points and dealing tons of damage. As he kept on throwing cards, his eyes behind the mask started to turn red, his canines grew, his finger nails began to grow, and his look became more crazed. He let out a primal growl, rushing the droid, switching to his melee weapons again. The droid noticed this, and raised an arm and swung it at him, creating a large slice into his arm and side, but he didn't notice. He was in a blood lust. He jabbed the knives into the droid, and tore them out with many wires. He kept on doing this over and over again, tearing out everything as the lights on it's eyes began to dull before shutting down. He kept on stabbing, relentless, until his eyes slowly started to change back to their normal color.

He finally stopped and panted loudly, staring at what he had done, before gasping as the pain overtook him. He clutched his side and withdrew his hand to see it coated in his own blood and grimaced. He could fix himself, but he needed supplies, and needed them now. He stumbled over to the medical tent, gripping his side and arm where the cuts were the largest.

The woman on the hill put down her binoculars and nodded. Ozpin was right to send her, he could either be their greatest assets or one of their most destructive enemies, so it would be better to recruit him now. She walked down calmly after he entered the tent, knowing there wasn't anyone else to fight him or her.

Inside the tent, he had his shirt and coat off as well as his mask and fedora. He had already bandaged his side and was working on his arm when his keen ears picked up someone walking outside towards him.

He slipped his mask on quickly and swung his gun around to point it at the woman who calmly grabbed it and took it from him. He couldn't fight her for it as he was badly injured, and they both knew it.

He bowed his head. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Goodwitch?" he asked sarcastically. "Here to try to take me out. Well kudos for you, you got the player when he's at his worst game." He saw, throwing his arm that wasn't injured with a laugh. "So, common now, do your job." He sat calmly as if he was perfectly fine with her shooting him.

"You are Justin Reef. Also known as the Red Joker correct? You attended Signal, but have no seeming intention to join Beacon. You work as a vigilante at night, and have few, if any friends at Signal. Is this all true?" she asked him, handing him his gun back.

He looked at the gun in confusion, before pocketing it. "Yeah, that's me. You did your research, so no point in hiding it I guess."

Glynda tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to dress himself. He then realized that he wasn't wearing much besides his pants, and slipped his shirt and other clothes on before following her outside.

"Mind if I make a call first?" he asked, taking out his scroll. He called the police and told them where he was and who he was, as well as what he had. "Well, we have about 15 minuets until they arrive, so anything you want to say, say it now." He said while pulling out a coin, playing with it in his hand.

"Well, to put it simply and bluntly, Headmaster Ozpin, despite what I say to warn him," she muttered under her breath but he picked up on it and coughed loudly. "He wishes to invite you to our school, on a few grounds. One, no more hunting people at night. Two, you can wear your mask for fighting only, otherwise we would like you not to, but you can wear the fedora. Three, you must join a team. Four, please keep the violence in the school to a minimum and finally, join and become and hunter of grim, bandits, and all things evil. You would also have to have a meeting with the Headmaster of course. You also won't be hunted by White Fang, criminals, or police. We will send word that you are… protected to them."

He sat back and pondered for a few moments. "You guys would help train my skills, and then I can work legally as who I am….. alright, you have a deal." He shook Goodwitch's hand. "Okay, now let's get going back to my place, I don't have much to pack."

She nodded in affirmation. "I will be waiting for you in Beacon, please, arrive before 9 pm, we all need our sleep."

He nodded as she walked away, before going over to his ride. It was a hidden, camouflaged ATV that he used for long travel missions. He had modified it though so that there was an extended trunk, a larger gas tank, the exhaust was quieter, and he had an extra part he added that was different. It let him speed up his vehicle for a short time, using dust to speed up the engine fast enough to keep up with a train, but it only lasted 20 sec.

He hopped on and pulled his hat down before starting up the engine and driving home, stopping along the way to change clothes into his civilian ones, storing the rest in his trunk. He parked outside before rushing inside. He took the few clothes he had from living in the dorm, as well as anything valuable and stuffed them in the trunk. He rushed back inside and took the two suitcases filed with lein from under his bed and stuffed them in there as well. It was money he stole from crooks and thieves, after all, he never was paid by the government, so he had money by stealing stolen money. He checked the time. It was only 5, he had time to stop for a quick bite.

He stopped at a small café, buying a small sandwich and an orange soda. He ate them both quickly then continued on. Most people took the air ships, but he had a different way to go up so he could take his ride with him. He drove all the way to Beacon, stopping once for fuel. He parked outside Beacon on the drive, parking his car before hopping out and slipping his mask on.

He climbed the stairs and entered the school, noticing nobody was there. He walked up to where it said Headmaster's Office. It was pretty high up and he had to climb quite a few stairs, He knocked on the door before Glynda opened it.

"Good, you're here on time, the Headmaster was waiting for you." He made a dramatic bow, tipping his fedora.

"Thank you m'lady." He said, before entering to see Ozpin sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of tea.

"Please, Justin. Take a seat," he said, laying a plate of cookies on the table. He did as the headmaster said, sitting down and eyeing the cookies before taking one and slipping it under his mask to munch on it. His eyes went wide. They were good, really good. He reached over and took another, and another, until half of them were gone. "So, you're the Red Joker correct?"

He just nodded in response. "Well, I'm the headmaster of this prestigious school, Headmaster Ozpin. Now I'm sure Glynda already told you all of the details, but I want to make sure. Are you willing to join this school and put effort and hard work into it?"

Justin reached up and gripped his mask, removing it slowly. "The me behind the mask isn't fit to answer this. Yes, I'll join, only to become stronger." He put his mask back on. "Now Ozpin, I have my own question, where is everyone?"

The headmaster let out a small chuckle. "They will all be here soon enough, they start arriving tomorrow, so make yourself at home. You can sleep in an empty teacher room tonight, but you will have to sleep with the others though, tomorrow when everyone sleeps in the ballroom. Is that alright with you? If not, you can have your own room."

He removed his mask again. "No, it's alright, I need to get used to people again anyway if I'm going to spend my next four years here." He let out a small sigh. "It was nice though while it lasted, but," he slipped his mask back on and stood up, "As I would say, sometimes, a game needs to be thrown out or reset, just to see if the outcome would be the same of different."


	4. Chapter 4- It's Like A Big Slumber Party

**Hello and welcome again to chapter 4 of this project. Oh, and my new, first follower, thank you. :D You made my day when I came back from school! :3 Anyway, sorry for not leaving a quote or anything last time, I was in a rush to post before going off to bed, so I'll leave two quotes today, one at the beginning and end. Guess who they're from. "Imagination is more important than knowledge." **

As the shining golden orb called the sun rose over the school situated near a cliff called Beacon, the only student inside the building was busy brushing his teeth. He had everything packed up again except for his mask, weapons, and clothes he would be wearing while the students came. He took everything and locked it back in his ATV before storing it in the school's parking lot.

He went back inside and took his breakfast to his own table, having nobody else to eat with. He had a plate with eggs, bacon, French toast, and orange juice. He slowly chewed, thinking as he ate. He would have to spend his entire year with four random people he would meet tomorrow during the initiation. He didn't know anymore than that, nobody was willing to tell him, and just told him to wait and see.

He climbed to the top of the school, outside of the Headmaster's window and knocked on it, waving to an unsurprised Ozpin who looked out and waved back, having a cup of coffee in one hand. He got up and walked over, opening the window, taking note of his mask in one hand.

"Justin, should you really have that with you? Remember our deal."

Justin laughed at that, holding the mask in one hand he slipped it under his coat and attached it to the inside. "It makes me feel more safe, you know? Like a teddy bear for some people at night, it's like that. Also, I fight better with it on. I am allowed to use it during fights and such, correct? Because I fight better with it on."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course, we want to train your potential, and if it's at it's best with your mask on, please go ahead. I'll ask Professor Goodwitch to make some… modifications for whenever you are called up, mind if when it is time for you to be called up we use your other name?"

He nodded in response, smiling slightly. "It's not a problem that I'm a faunus right? I know some schools are like that, but, you seem okay." He removed his hat, twitched his orange fox ears as he talked.

"No, no, no, not a problem at all. Beacon is a school for all types of people from all backgrounds, faunus and human alike. It's not a problem at all. By the way, if you wish, you can exit through my office if you would like. No reason to climb back down. Just knock on the window." And with that he closed the window, heading back to his desk to do his paperwork for the new students.

Justin slipped his hat back on, hiding his fox ears and slipped his mask on as well. He would at least have the comfortable feeling of it on until the ships arrived and began to deliver people to the school. He stretched out, letting his feet hand off the roof. These people might not be so bad after all, he would at least give them a chance.

(On the ship)

Jessica let out a small sigh as she saw the city of Vale get farther away as the airship flew off, heading for the prestigious and nearby school called BeaconAcademy. She then kicked her feet up as she had stolen a chair next to a window, so she could relax as she watched the school come into view. She didn't know anybody coming here, she never really thoroughly attended school, she deemed it as a waste of time and money because she already knew most of it and hey, she had a job to do. But free training with free meals and free lodging was something not even she could pass up on, also better skills and free training.

She kicked back and relaxed as news came on about Faunus civil rights movements and the White Fang. She grimaced at the sight of Faunus working for the White Fang. It wasn't that she didn't like Faunus, it's just that she didn't trust them. She had fought a lot of them in the past, and she would probably have to fight more in the future. So she had…trust issues with them to say the least.

She saw a large, busty blond who didn't mind showing off her body squeeze a much smaller girl in a red cloak, making her squirm and something about knees? Whatever, it didn't matter to her.

She saw a hologram of Professor Goodwitch then come onto the screen, drawing her attention back to it.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," the hologram said, making Jessica lean forward in curiosity. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram began to slowly fade out, so she peaked out the window and grinned. She could, quite literally, see her house from there.

"Hmph, maybe home isn't too far after all." She said, smiling slightly. She had her skin tight black clothes on and most of her face covered with her mask, revealing only her shining, emerald eyes that sparkled with life and intelligence. She wore the same clothes on covert missions, making her look like a ninja. A giant of a man, at least seven feet tall with broad shoulders walked to the window as well, grinning as he stared out of it.

"Wow, Beacon sure is…..something." he said with a blissful smile. None of his friends from his old school got into Beacon, so he felt a bit lonely, but to him, this was a new chance to make friends and meet new people. Guaranteed most people were afraid of him cause of his size, but he could deal with that, once they knew him they wouldn't be. He had an orange shirt with his symbol on it, stretching as he looked out. "This will be fun."

Katherine meanwhile was mediating on the deck of the ship. She opened her eye to see the school, and stood up grinning. Sure meditating was nice and all, but it was nice to get up and look around as well. She walked out to the railing and looked over, grinning as they rushed over the water in the state of the art airships they were in. She saw a boy run on a lower deck, he had blond hair and was busy…puking over the side of the ship.

She grimaced and looked away, walking to the other side of the ship. Except for Vomit Boy down there, the view was perfect, and she smiled softly as she looked out. Sure none of her friends had gotten in, but they had wished her good luck and left her to follow her dream, which she planned on doing. She let out a small, happy sigh, resting her head on the rail. 'I hope this year will be good' she thought, smiling softly.

(Back to Justin)

Justin whistled as he saw the amount of airships landing. There had to be at least a dozen bad cookies on each ship, and there were maybe 5 ships in total. 'Lots of people to help me train.'

He grinned at the thought before removing his mask and storing it. He would attend the assembly, but otherwise, he had the day to himself. Oh what to do what to do, that was the question, was it not?

He climbed down from the outside, still wearing the same clothes he wore as the Red Joker. If people wanted to judge him because of it, that was fine. It didn't matter. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a dozen cards, launching them into the air before they exploded, looking like fireworks to those on the ships. On the ships, the students stood with their mouths hanging open, unless you were vomit boy who had his mouth open for a different reason.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Ozpin there. "Thank you for the interesting show, but was it necessary?"

Justin laughed at this. "No, it never was, but it was sure as hell fun. And hey, I just gave them so free entertainment, and I filled my policy of a grand entrance. Is it bad?"

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee with a raised eyebrow. "No, not at all, just amusing." He began to walk away. "Also, thank you for doing so, it was a nice show."

He walked out to where the students were walking, running, or swinging to, depending on what they liked to do. Regardless, they were heading towards Beacon, towards Justin. He swerved off to the side, hiding in a small thicket of trees as the majority began to rush past him. He let out a sigh of relief, having dodged that bullet. He straightened out his clothes, before walking out to hear a small explosion.

"What the hell?" he nearly screamed, before seeing a bottle with the Schnee Dust Corporation roll over to a girl reading a book. He walked out as he saw her pick it up and joined the two who were arguing. He recognized one as Weiss Schnne, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company whom everyone knew of.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss yelled. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

"I'm really, really sorry," the girl in the red hood replied quietly, seeing really meek and helpless before the rage that was Weiss, playing with her hands.

"Ugh you complete dolt. What are you even doing here, aren't you a little bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-," she tried to say but was cut off by Weiss again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters you know, so watch where you're going.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess." Before the other girl who was walking to the group could say anything, Justin cut in.

"It's heiress actually." He stood there with a rose in his hand. "For you, Mistress of the rose." He said, taking a guess from her belt, handing the makeshift flower.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss stood there, looking smugly over to the red hooded girl. "Finally some recognition." He raised a hand for her to pause.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The other girl with the bow said.

"Wha-? How dare-! The nerve of-!" she stuttered in anger, before swiping the container of dust from the other girl, and left with a huff, butlers cleaning up and taking the dust to wherever it was going. The girl with the bowtie began to walk away, signaling it was him time to leave as well.

The girl cried out behind him to Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you." He gave a small shake of his head before continuing his walk, knowing trying to be nice to Weiss was a lost cause in itself.

He didn't get the girl's name, or see her turn around and try to talk to him or the girl with the bow. Speaking of which, for some reason, the girl with the bow looked familiar for some reason, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

He gave a small shrug, probably ran into her shopping or something in his mundane life. It didn't matter though, Ozpin would give his speech soon and he wanted to get a good seat. He climbed up one of the surrounding walls, deciding he didn't want to be crammed in there with everyone else. All those people just made him nervous. Okay, he had a bit of a problem with crowds, but it didn't apply if the crowd was when he had his mask on and was ready to beat the living hell out of them.

He sat up there and waited, eyes going wide when he saw a certain blonde walk in. It was the same person whom he had seen outside of junior's bar that one time. And there was Weiss… approaching the girl she had yelled at earlier. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Weiss yell at the girl who seemed determined to become her friend, no matter how many times she got turned away. Considering she jumped in the blonde's arms and held on tightly, they must be friends or family, cause they at least seemed close from where he was. He swung his feet as he sat on the edge, grinning devilishly.

He saw Ozpin and Glynda walk onto the stage and everyone became quiet as he neared the mic.

"I will… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need or purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you off this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Glynda then took the mic as Ozpin walked away, Justin looking after him curious.

'Why was he so spaced out? Did he receive a message or something?' he thought, only hearing that they would all be in the ballroom to sleep and that the initiation begins tomorrow, information he already knew. He swung his feet over the edge, catching the attention of Weiss who was nearby.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him. "This isn't a playground for children you know." He grinned down at her.

"I know Ice Queen, but how about you relax for a while, you aren't even a student here yet!"

"Well that may be true, but you will never become a student here." He just laughed at that, turning away and waving as he strutted away, hopping onto the roofs of Beacon. He climbed off the roof, hopping down a nearby tree and using momentum to carry him down without hurting himself.

He brushed his clothes off before taking his mask out again, staring at it for a few moments before pocketing it. He didn't need anyone to see it, but it did make him feel more comfortable. He let out a small yawn, and realized he needed to get inside and change, eat breakfast, and get ready to go to sleep.

He walked into the front doors, marveling at how big the school was and how much money had to had been invested into it. He gave a small shrug, heading to the dining room. Most people were already eating with their friends, family, or people they wanted on their team. He himself had nobody to sit with, and he saw a lone, empty table in a corner. He grabbed his meal, mashed potatoes and gravy with meatloaf, and walked over there, sitting down and eating slowly. A giant hulk of a man, which he could identify as a faunus due to his horns, walked over and smiled down at him.

"Mind if I sit here? Not many other people want me to sit with them, probably cause I'm so huge." He said with a deep laugh. Justin looked up at the giant with a curious tilt of his head.

"Sure, go ahead, you don't scare me." He said, smiling slightly. He seemed like a gentle giant anyway, not to mention he didn't mind other people were scared of him.

"So, what's your name?" the giant asked. "I'm Conner."

Justin wondered if he should give a fake name, before saying simply. "Justin." And when back to eating. Conner looked at him surprised at his lack of talking before shrugging.

"Not big on small talk are you? Well, you seem like a pretty nice guy." Justin raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. "Well, good luck with the tournament, I'll shut up now."

Justin started to laugh quietly, but quickly got louder until his sides were hurting.

"W-what is it? Did I say something funny?" Conner asked before he calmed down.

"N-no, it's alright, it's just…ahhh…never mind. I found you amusing that's all."

Conner grinned at this and tipped an imaginary hat. "Why thank you my good sir."

They then both ate in companionable silence, finishing their food around the same time.

"Well, if I do end up with you, I wouldn't mind," Conner said, grinning from ear to ear. "You don't seem that bad, and you aren't scared of me." Justin just nodded at this, giving him his small smile.

"I guess I wouldn't mind either, anyway, ciao." He said as he walked off, heading to his ATV. He popped the truck and grabbed his duffel bag, walking back inside to the guy's bathroom. He stripped and took a quick shower before slipping on everything besides his shirt. He stood and stared at himself in the mirror. He had a well muscled body which weren't too large, but very lean. He took his towel and dried off his top, being gentle around a scar that ran from his left shoulder all the way across to his right hip.

It was odd, it was very jagged as if it was rough at healing and being stitched, which it was. He grimaced at the sight of it, memories he rather had left behind flowing back freely. He grimaced before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and slipping his night shirt on. They were a pair of simple black pajamas, but they were really soft and fluffy on the inside. He saw the same girl with the bow sitting near an empty blanket and pillow, so he went over there and looked over at her.

"Mind if I sleep here?" He asked fairly quietly. She looked up from her book and nodded before going back to reading. He laid down and opened his mouth to ask her what her name was, until he heard the loud cheerful voice of the blonde. He was surprised however to see that it was the same blonde he had met outside of Junior's, and it was the same red cloaked girl, just without the cloak.

"Helloooooo! I believe you two may know each other." The blonde said, oblivious to the fact the girl with the bow wasn't interested.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?"

"Um. Y-yeah, my name's Ruby, but you can call me Crater…errrr… never mind. Actually you can just call me Ruby."

He had to stifle a laugh at that, but then the conversation got boring so he ignored it, instead trying to fall asleep until he heard Weiss scream that some of them were trying to get sleep. He shot his eyes open and bolted upright, glaring at the heiress.

"Look, princess, you screaming about it isn't going to help," he hissed between his teeth, getting sick and tired of her already. "You shut up and go to sleep. They aren't that loud, so shut it." He growled loudly at her.

She let out a huff and spun away. "What would I expect from an idiot." She said as she left.

"What did you say?" he growled, ready to go after her but felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Blake, he had paid enough attention to grab their names.

"Don't do it, trust me, it's not worth it on people like her." He slowly backed down, breathing deeply.

"Thanks Blake, hey wait…" he took a small sniff of the air. "Are you a-" he was cut off as she stood up and put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't tell anyone, please." He nodded slowly, remembering who she was. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell, also, just to make it fair, I'm one too."

She smiled and nodded in thanks. "We'll keep each other's secrets safe."

"Anyway, sleep well, mind if you turn off the light though, it is annoying, just a little."

She nodded and blew out the candle, crawling into her sleeping area next to his as they both fell asleep, unsure of what the following day would hold for them.

**The ending quote for today will be this. "Not everything that counts can be counted, and not everything that can be counted counts." These quotes are by the same man, so if you figure out one, you figure out both. Anyway, this is Qopster, saying I hope you had a nice read, leaving…. For now…. I shall be back fairly soon with Chapter 5, but what shall happen there? Shut up and wait, I'm not a superhuman typer here Jesus. I still love you guys :D By the way, if you noticed, Justin is the main focus right now, and that will be the case until the initiation. Once there, well, everyone gets fair time…. Fair-sh time.**


	5. Team Roster For Team JACK

**This is more for me than anyone reading this, but I wanted to post this anyway. If any of these contradict what I have in the other chapter, I have a feeling I messed up the eyes, please tell me so and I'll try to fix it. Otherwise, well, no quote cause I don't consider this a chapter, just a reference guide.**

Characters:

Jessica:

Aura and Semblance : camouflage by bending light around herself, green color.

Combat Clothes:

Head to toe in black

Mask covers mouth and nose, similar to a ninja

Black gloves with gas releases on the palm that can be alternated. Usually knock out.

Sheath on her back right above her rear with the grip facing her right side

Weapons:

Wakizashi (Short sword)

Collapsible Sniper Rifle with a bipod (Looks like Ruby's when folded)

Dual Revolvers

Normal Clothes: Bright Colored Shirts with jeans or shorts like Yang, just black ones.

Personality: Happy, peppy, likes to be on time, disorganized, cheerful, ball of sunshine, doesn't know when enough's enough. Opposite of her fighting style.

Symbol: A Black Dagger surrounded by green flames

Description: Intelligent, emerald eyes, long, flowing black hair, lean, strong muscles, curvaious body similar to Yang's. 6 feet tall

Justin:

Aura and Semblance: Short Range Teleportation, Black

Combat Clothes:

Black Slacks

Black Gloves

Black Cape with Red diamonds on the top and bottom

Black Trench Coat

Black Fedora with Red trim and red spades surrounding it

Weapons:

Joker Playing Cards infused with different types of dust including explosive fire, ice, and electric which shoots strings of electricity in a 5 foot radius.'

Dual Daggers

Dual Pistols (Berettas) with Jokers on the hilts

Normal Clothes: Black hoodie with a black shirt that has playing cards on the front, a black shirt with a joker on the front, a black shirt with a red card on the back, or a red shirt with a black playing card on the back. All of these are with black jeans.

Personality: Quiet, moody, quick to anger, impulsive if in a bad mood, secretive, if in a good mood, can be friendly.

Symbol: A red playing card with black flames around it.

Other facts: He has two orange fox ears hidden by his fedora and does so to protect himself from people like Cardin(le asshole)

Description: Black Hair, Orange Ears, bright orange eyes, strong lean muscles, 6 feet and 4 inches tall.

Conner Easton:

Aura and Semblance: Allows him to create a barrier in a 15 foot radius. Yellow.

Combat Clothes: An Orange T-shirt and gray sweat pants with his weapon on top.

Weapons: APPS (Brass color)

Cannons on feet, hands, and back.

Fires and of the bullet types listed bellow.

Normal Clothes: An Orange t-shirt and gray

Personality: Friendly, caring, kind, slow to anger unless you do something to upset him prior to making him mad.

Symbol: The Taurus Symbol for Astrology with a yellow sun in the background

Description: Ram faunus with two ram horns, yellow eyes, 7 feet tall, broad shoulders, kind face, really buff and strong.

Katherine:

Aura and Semblance: Lets her teleport 20 feet and leave an after image, 5 second recharge. Color is red.

Combat Clothes: White scarf, black combat boots, black jeans, grey sweatshirt overtop a grey shirt with her symbol on the back.

Weapons:

Fists summon glyphs wherever she is punching, be it the air or ground and whatever type the glyph is appears. Fire=fire, ice=ice, etc.

Scarf ignites and can be used as a whip.

Boots can be used to freeze enemies on contact or freeze the ground by hitting it hard enough.

Normal Clothes: Anything no containing a skirt.

Personality: Friendly, quiet, likes reading more than anything.

Symbol: Angel with Black wings and a White Halo

Description: 5 feet and 9 inches tall, violet eyes, cute features, nice curves, (not as good as Yang but better than Blake), kind face, red hair.

Bullet Types Include:

Explosive Fire

Electric

Ice

Pure Dust Energy Shots

Aura Shots

**SUBJECT TO CHANGE**


	6. Chapter 5-First Pairing of Happiness

**HiHi! How's everyone doing that enjoys my story? Especially my 2 followers :D Please though, don't be shy to review. Sorry I didn't post for soooo long. School+school+parents+stress were really getting to me, ummm, quote quote quote, what shall it be today? "Being rich and famous isn't all happiness and at times the pressures have gotten to me."**

Justin let out a small groan as he woke up to the cheerful singing of another student, her voice pissing him off to no extent. He looked up at let out a small sigh at the sight of the other guy.

_I'd hate to be him, must suck having to listen to her that close._ He thought before getting up and stretching. He made sure his hat was still on so nobody knew he was a Faunus. Today was the day, the big day to find out who was and wasn't going to Beacon to learn to kill monsters.

After grabbing a quick breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and lots of syrup and cleaning up, he headed to the locker room. Once inside he quickly went to his locked, typed his combination in and grabbed his weapons. He strapped his daggers to his sides, stored his pistols in his pockets, and wrapped a belt around where he stored his different kind of dust cards.

He walked out of the room quickly before he could be forced to talk to anyone, heading out to the cliff half an hour earlier than anybody needed. He sat on a platform, staring into the sky as he just thought about what Beacon would be like. Slowly the other hoping to be students walked to the cliff and went to their own platform, as did Glynda and Ozpin.

Justin waved to Conner as he went to a platform a few over to his right who got a big smile in return. He ignored anything they said until her heard the first click. He looked over to his left and saw people being flung into the air, and he was next. He looked up and saw Ozpin with a small twinkle in his eyes.

He let out a small sigh. "Are you fucking with me?" he swore before being launched into the air.

He laughed and let out a small whoop of enjoyment despite himself. _Now…how do I land? Aaah, fuck it I'll come up with something._ As the ground came closer and closer, he grabbed a nearby trunk with one dagger, spinning himself half way around the trunk before dislodging the knife and flying to the next tree. He did this process several times before rolling as he hit the ground, a lot less hard than he expected, but still letting out an omph.

He stood up and took a quick look around, his hands drifting to his pockets on instinct. Seeing nothing dangerous, he started to head North, unknown to him that a pair of red eyes were following him.

(Conner's POV)

He had listened attentively to everything Goodwitch had to say, making sure his armor was on nice and tightly before being launched into the air, letting out a small meep in surprise. They had to increase the strength for what they used to launch him, just because of his weapons and size.

As he neared the ground, grinning with joy, he blasted off a few shots at the ground to slow his decent, but he still created a nice sized crater in the center. He brushed off the dust that settled on him from the blast before stretching.

"Aaaaaah, haven't done that in a while….so…" he said to himself. "Which way is North again?" He pointed in the opposite direction from where he was launched and began to propel himself over in that direction, jumping almost above the tree line with every blast. After a few blasts, he stopped and slowly turned to his left and right.

_Something…is off…where are the Grim?_ He asked himself, before raising his arm to block the pounce of a Beowolf.  
"Heh Heh, there you are," he said with a grin, realizing that he was now surrounded by a pack of them with their leader in the front, howling loudly so that more would join them.

He just grinned and hit a button on his right hand, turning his hand mounted cannons into their Gatling guns form. He spread his arms out wide as the Grim began to rush him, his guns reving up before he turned the barrels into the Grim's faces. As soon as they were in postions, he pulled the trigger and let loose, laughing as the bullets began to launch the Grim away from him just because of how strong each shot was.

"Yeah baby! Wooohooo!" he cried out, laughing all the time. Unknown to him, his hollering had attracted the attention of a few other creatures. He looked up to see an Ursa swing at his head.

"Oh crap," was all he could say while raising his arms to protect himself, but he was too slow.

Just before the arms would have hit, the Ursa's head was blown off by a single shot to the head from a silenced sniper rifle.

"What? Where? Who?" He asked himself, clearly confused.

(Jessica's POV)

_Why did I save him? Because it would have looked bad on my report that's all…but now I have to be his teammate for the next 4 years…I could have had worse people on my team though, so I guess he's alright_.

All of this went through her head as she reloaded her sniper rifle before putting it away again. She slid down the hill and walked over to the behemoth, tapping him on the shoulder.

"We're partners now. I'm the one who saved you," she said with a cheerful grin, reaching up to rub his hair

"Ahhh, thanks! My name's Conner, what's your's?" Conner said with a large, cheerful grin that equaled her's.

"Jessica, you can call me Jessie, Jess, or Jessica. Any of those work. So, we get to be on the same team for the next four years right! This is going to be awesome," she said, reaching her fist out for a fist bump. "Common man don't leave me hanging."

He laughed and gave her what she wanted, making sure to be gentle. "Alright Jess, so, where to? I'll follow you, cause I'll be honest, I'm not good with directions."

"Alright, we go…that a way!" she exclaimed while pointing North. "Let's go!"

"Alrighty then!" He said blasting himself forward as Jessica jogged along side him, heading to the ruins.  
**Oh, by the way, I'm going to edit the previous chapters, ehhhh, within the next month, no, 2 weeks, cause I have 1.5 days off for MD elections. Woot woot! Anyway yeah, I'll try to post more frequently, but I'm in hard classes so cut me some slack please. Ciaoooo from Qopster! (pronounced Qwop-ster)**


	7. Chapter 6-Second Pairing and Stuff

**Hiya! It's me again and I have good news, well several pieces of good new and one piece of bad news. The good news first cause who doesn't love good news? I got more followers! Yaaaaaay, love you guys, no homo. Also, I take a creative writing class, and in it, well, I'm allowed to write. I choose that this fanfiction will be my 10,000 word "novel". This means I'll be able to post more often. Also, I made this early, soooo kudos to everyone who's still here. Now, the bad news. If anyone read my reviews for this, one person called this a joke. This isn't a joke to me. I write cause I love it, and when someone says what I've made is a a joke, they can fuck off and go straight to hell. I'll even call Satan up and tell him to keep an eye out for him/her. So, as I said in the beginning, don't insult. Give creative or useful advise. Also, the other person who wrote, thanks man. I will fix that though, cause people don't like hug blocks of texts. Just a simple quote thingy today. "What goes around comes around." Now, to the story!**

Justin moved a branch out of his way, taking in the scenery and calm environment her was currently in. He looked like he was taking a relaxing stroll through the forest, but in reality he had his ear open for anyone or anything that would try to get him. So far there was nothing, but in the distance he could barely hear explosions, his ears twitching with each one under his hat.

_Heh, I guess someone already got in a fight_. He thought to himself, his hands sliding down to his hips again as if to make sure his guns were there. After gripping their familiar hilts reassuringly, he smiled softly to himself. He knew he would be fine, he was himself after all.

He heard the growls and soon enough, an entire pack of Ursa had him surrounded. There were ten in total, all hungry and seeking his blood.

He reached into his belt and grabbed a handful of cards infused with fire crystals, spreading them out in his hands, one between each finger on both hands. He got ready to throw them, when all of a sudden something fell out of the sky and onto an Ursa's head, crushing it instantly. As the dust cleared a figure hopped out of it and went back to back with Justin.  
"Hiya, mind if we do introductions later? I saw the pack and though I could help you out." She said quickly, her eyes darting from one Ursa to the other.

Instead of replying, he simply began his assault, sprinting straight for the first Ursa. As it swung it's paw, he jumped over it's swing, landing on his outstretched paw and launching himself into the sky. Up there, he his cards down below, hitting four of the Ursa at once, the cards sinking into their hides. A few were able to roar before the cards blew up into flames, killing all of them. He rolled as he landed, quickly pulling out his pistols and unloading a clip into two different Ursa's faces, storing his guns as quickly as he drew them. He swapped to his daggers and ran to go help the stranger. She was currently beating the living shit out of an Ursa, giving it a final punch to the chest that sent it through half a dozen trees before stopping as a burning mess. She had already taken out the others by the time he got there using nothing but her hands, looking up at him with a shy smile behind her scarf.

Undoing the scarf slightly, she blinked up at him and slowly reached out for a handshake. "My name's Katherine," she said in a soft, shy voice. "Nice to meat you. So…are we teammates now?"  
"My name's Justin…I think we are." He reached out and gently shook her hand before reaching up to fix his hat which never fell off. "Follow me, I know where we need to go."

"A-alright," she said, smiling as she followed. She was glad he wasn't much of a talker. He seemed alright, but she liked not having to talk all the time since she wasn't much of a talker herself.

Soon enough, they were at the ruined temple with different chess pieces of both white and black scattered among them. _Some of them are gone already, so some people must've already been here._ Aloud he said after his brief thought, "Hey, wanna grab the black knight?"

"Sure, doesn't make a difference to me." she said quietly but cheerfully.

He quickly picked it up and handed it to her who stored it in her pocket. Just then he heard the rustling of branches close to them in the nearby woods, and sprinted over before grabbing her arm. "Common, move." He said quietly, before pulling her behind a bush as she let out a small squeak of surprise.

He slowly withdrew his daggers, waiting for some monster of grim to appear, but instead it was Yang and Blake. He let out a small sigh before pulling his teammate up and walking back over to them without any explanation.

"Hi, Blake, Yang," he said looking at each of them in turn. "Thought you were Grim. Anyway, this is Katherine," he said, looking behind him and nodding to his teammate.

"H-hi! Nice to meat you," she said, smiling softly.

"Hiya Justin!" she turned to Katherine. "I'm Yang and this is Blake," she said pointing to the girl in the bow who waved to her. "Soooo, what are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing as you, grabbing our piece," he said as he pulled out their black knight.

"Alright, sooo Blake…hmmm…how about a cute little pony?"

"Sure," she replied with a small grin, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place was too difficult to find.

Katherine sweat dropped at hearing that. _It was hard! I was wondering the entire time until I found Justin, thank god I did._

He turned around to see het looking at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing," she said quickly, waving her arms in front of her face, blushing slightly.

Yang decided to tease her a little, noticing the blush. "Oh ho? You already have a crush on him? That was quick."

"W-what? N-n-no I d-don't," she stammered.

Justin got up and let out a sigh, walking over to the grinning Yang and hitting her on the head. "Don't make stupid jokes, we're on a battlefield right now, jokes can come once we get into the school." As he said that, he reached into his deck and threw four cards behind him, taking out four Ursas at once. "See what I mean?  
Yang just blinked in surprise. "How did you~?"

"How did I know they would be there? Don't ask don't tell." He said before walking back over to his ew teammate. "You alright?" he asked while placing a hand on her head.  
"Y-yeah thanks, i-it's not a big deal though." She said quietly, although she was glad he straightened out the situation.

"Hmph," was his only response, but then his ears twitched as her heard a loud, girlish scream, as did the others.

"Some girl's in trouble, Blake did you hear that?" Yang exclaimed to the other girl, who like Justin was staring into the sky. Yang and Katherine both looked at them, then at each other confused.

"Blake, Justin, did you guys hear that? What should we do?"

Only then did Ruby's voice become audible, both Justin and Blake pointed to the sky in unison…only to see her get knocked into a tree by a flying Jaune.

Justin sort of just froze there, before looking at Yang and Blake. "Okay, just to clarify, we heard a scream, then Ruby fell from the sky, then some guy knocked her into a tree."  
"The guy's name is Jaune, but besides that, yup!" Yang said, still a bit confused.

"Yeeeee Haaaaaw!" came from the forest as an Ursa growled, before there was an explosion on it's back and it died, falling to the ground and depositing its rider, the same, crazy, orange haired girl from earlier…that had rudely woken him.

"Awww, it's broken," the same girl said, pouting as her teammate ran up behind her.

"Nora," he gasped. "Please. Don't ever do that again," but as he looked up he was shocked to see she was gone and with Blake and Yang, dancing around saying something about being queen of the castle with a chess piece in hand.

"Nora!" The boy yelled out to the girl who was obviously Nora.

"Hee Hee, coming Ren!" she said with a small salute.

As she skipped back to him, still giggling as Yang had a WTF look on her face.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked aloud.

"I~" Yang started but was rudely cut off by the screams of a Death Stalker that broke through the forest with a red head leading it to the temple.

_Hey…isn't that the famous Pyrrha Nikos? And why is there a Death Stalker chasing her more importantly._ Justin thought, watching this all as a slight smile began to creep across his face.

Ruby fell from her tree and rolled as she landed, walking over to Yang.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" she jumped in between the two as they tried to hug, making them both bounce back in surprise as Blake just stood there, trying not to laugh as was Justin.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, being the only calm one in that quartet.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Would everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Two seconds seemed to slowly tick by, giving Ren enough time to run up and join the group, panting hard. Blake and Justin still stared into the sky, and Katherine joined them. Ruby batted Yang's shoulder and pointed to the sky who let her head fall, defeated.

"Um…Yang…"

Weiss seemed to scream as she road on the talon of a Nevermore, now everybody staring into the sky.

"Hmph, the Ice Queen deserves that," Justin muttered to himself, only Katherine hearing him. She looked at him, curious as to why he disliked her.

"I said jump," Ruby muttered.

"She's going to fall." Blake said, arms still crossed as Nora stared at the Nevermore through fake binoculars.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"She's falling."

Justin looked over to the side as he heard some leaves rustle before watching Jaune jump out to catch Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" He asked in the most corny matter.

She looked down at the ground and so did he before they both fell, Jaune cushioning her fall.

"My hero," She said as cold as ever.

"My back…" he groaned.

Pyrrha was knocked to them from the Death Stalker, Justin walking over to help her up.

"Great, now the gang's all here, we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby announced before charging straight at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Justin groaned out before rushing after her, not wanting the dunce to get hurt. Sure she was idiotic, but she was nice, and the world could use some more nice people.

Her attack was knocked back and she landed flat on her ass before getting up.

"D-don't worry, totally fine," she called out to them before turning around and firing a shot off before turning and running.

"Ruby!" Yang decided to run after her as the Nevermore swung around until it was above Ruby. It swung it's midnight black wings down and launched a bunch of feathers down, ones which Justin dodged easily but Ruby's cloak was caught on and Yang had to stop for.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she cried out, still tugging on her hood as the Death Stalker drew closer. It raised its tail above her, causing the small girl to freeze before it swung down at her.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out.

Just as it was about to hit, Justin held it back with his daggers, falling onto one knee. He turned back to Ruby with a fire in his eyes.

"Get…the fuck…moving already!" he growled.

Ruby paled as he said that. _He looks just as scary as the Nevermore._ She thought, but took his advice and ran back to Yang who was glad she was alright. Katherine took this time to join Justin and knock the tail back, allowing them to join the others. They had a quick discussion about what to do before deciding what their course of action would be. They would run for the cliffs and say screw the Grim.

While everyone began to run, Justin hung back for a little. Katherine walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, common, everybody else is going." She said softly.

"Hmm, oh…yeah, let's go," he muttered, wondering where was the guy he had met earlier. Where exactly was Conner?

**Thanks for reading another chapter. I'll get my next one out fairly soon. This is Qopster saying goodnight and sleep well. Please continue reading if you like it. Nothing makes me happier than having people enjoy what I write! Please, pm me or write a review or contact me somehow. I'd love to hear from you people that can actually stay here this long. **0_0**Ciaooooo! Hmph, just realized when I said goodnight I really didn't stop did I? Oh well. :P**


	8. Chapter 7-Teams made!

**Sorry, I'm rushing to post this so my parents don't chop my head off. Ummm, quote, ummm. "Nothing is permanent in this world-not even our troubles" Anyway, please read! :D**

Conner pushed a tree branch out of his way, holding for it for Jessica who was right behind him.

"You sure this is the right way?" He asked while scratching his head in confusion. They still hadn't had found the temple yet, and he was beginning to think they were just heading in circles.

"Um…I thought I was following you…you were in front after all."

"What?! Seriously? Oh god, we're not going to get there at all. We're probably in the complete opposite direction. What do we do?" He clawed frantically through his hair, confused and worried.

"Now now, we'll find it soon enough. I mean, the forest isn't that big of a place right?"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "Yes…yes it is a big place. We saw how big from the cliff…and we could very well be extremely lost."

"Oh, well, all we can do is keep on looking for that temple thingy right?" He said just as cheerfully.

"Yup Yup!" They headed deeper and deeper into the forest, looking for the temple all the while. They ended up in front of a large rock formation, and Jess offered that they could climb it.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He crouched for a few moments, letting his boots charge before screaming, "We have Blastoff!" He went soaring straight up into the sky before landing on top of the rocks.

"Hmmm… oh…oh crap baskets." Unknown to him before he had landed up there, there was an extremely large pack of a combination of Ursas, even more Beowolves, and a King Taijitu. He looked to the sky and saw a Nervermore circling around to the right of them.

"Hey…ummm….what's the proper term for there's a ton of grim in front of me?" He asked, calling down to Jessica.

"That's called we gtfo and retreat, why? Oh…you mean…"  
"Yeah, there's a lot here, we should probably~' he had to stop talking to punch a beowolf back and send it flying at another. "probably should get running." He blasted himself backwards, taking out two other beowolves before landing and launching himself again, always charging while in mid air.

Jessica had already started running when he called out something else. "By the way, I saw a Nevermore circling a bit to the right of where I was, so if we go there, we should find other people. It only circles when it's fighting or hunting someone. So if we follow it~"

"We find other people, nice job dude!" She grinned up at him as he launched into the air again. "Let's go!"

It wasn't long until they broke into the clearing, the pack still behind them. Jessica was the first one to see the temple, so she sprinted over and grabbed them a random piece, not looking at it.

"Okay, let's…oh Jesus." The just came in to see the Nevermore sit on top of the tower and screech as the Deathstalker broke through the forest. As Jessica and Conner ran onto the field, the pack behind them with the King Taijitu in the lead was closing in.

"We need to hook up with them, can you do that?"

"Alright boss, consider it done." While the Deathstalker chased them onto the ruined bridge, he stopped hopping and stood still. Jessica looked back.

_He better know what the hell he's doing._ She thought, before focusing on her objective, just getting to them.

So far, Jaune, Justin, Katherine, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were on one side while the other four girls, Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Blake were all on the tower. Justin and Katherine were hiding in the ruins on either side of the Deathstalker, helping out however they could. Justin with his cards and Katherine ran back and forth, hitting it with glyphs.

All of a sudden, Justin fell to the ground, screaming in pain. _No! Not right now!_ He had one hand over his face, one eye peaking out between two fingers. "Arggggh~!" He screamed, confusing the four on the bridge and getting Ren and Pyrrah knocked back.

Katherine rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…you alright?' she asked softly.

"Run..." he hissed between his teeth. "Please…run…"

"What? Why? I'm not going to, I want to help."

He stood up abruptly, his eyes dark red. "Run," he hissed, picking her up and launching her at Jaune. She knocked down both Jaune and Pyrrah. He sprinted over, picking them both up and launched them away across the ruined bridge. He then kicked back both Ren and Nora, sending them flying back and knocking back down the other three who were standing there. He reached into his coat and pulled out the mask, quickly slipping it on.

_And here I was hoping not to use this._ He suddenly laughed psychotically, the five on the other side looking at him confused.

"Have none of you really put it together yet? The weapons I use? My style of fighting? Hmph, then again, not many people have seen me fight and report it." He turned around, throwing his arms out, the Red Joker side of him taking control. "I am the Red Joker, pleased to meet you all. Now if you excuse me, this Deathstalker and I have a game to finish."

As he said this, the Deathstalker raised his tail as if to finish him once and for all. Behind the mask, a small gleam came into his eyes as it swung down. At the last second he sidestepped it, wrapping an arm around the golden stinger as it lifted back up. He swung his knives at the tail, dropping the stinger onto its head and cracking the hard shell.

"Awww, it's over already." He let go of the tail and fell onto the broken stinger, jumping up and down on it with a gleeful laugh as it screamed in pain, writhing, trying to get him off. He stepped off of it's dead corpse, brushing his coat down. The other five stared at him with mixed feelings.

Jaune stared at him with fear, Pyrrah and Ren with trepidation, Nora with a pure 'Oh Jesus that was Awesome!' face and Katherine who looked a bit impressed.

"You have to admit," she said softly. "That was pretty cool."  
"Hell yeah it was!" Nora scream, jumping up and down.

"Yeah…cool is a word…so is scary as hell." Jaune said, shaking a bit. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me? I am two people, right now I am both, it's kind of weird to be two people at once let me tell you." He took off the mask to show that one eye was currently a dark blood red, the other his normal orange. "I am the Red Joker and Justin Reef, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Pyrrah said, before asking. "You won't attack us will you?"

"Depends, if you attack first I won't hold back, but I did make a deal with Ozpin to get here, and I'm not crazy enough to go against him. That would probably get the whole Vale police department, army, and teachers on me. I can barely fight Glynda to a standstill, and that was me going full out, she was only using half her power. Anyway, no, I won't"

"Good, that's a nice thing to hear."

"Anyway, let's go help the oth~" he was cut off by the hollering of somebody before a large crater formed 20 feet away from him where Conner just landed. He walked out in his APPS suit, looking around as Justin hid his mask.

"Hi guys. I see you already took out this guy…so how do you feel about a huge pack of Ursas, beowolves, and a King Taijitu?"

Right then, Justin collapsed to the ground, sweat dripping from his face. Conner and Katherine ran over to him, worried.

"hey, Justin, what's wrong?" Conner asked, putting a hand on his forehead. "I could get a better temperature if I took your hat off…"

Justin grabbed his hand in a death grip. "Never take off my hat without my direct permission, got it." He said while panting, clearly exhausted.

"A-alright if you say so." Conner was still worried, but he would let it go if he said to. "Anyway, who can fight?"

Everybody else voiced their readiness, taking out their respective weapons.

"Katherine," Justin said, gesturing for her to come closer which she did,

"What is it?"

"Get me to the top of that tower," he pointed to a small ruined column. "I can help too."

"If you say so, I'll have faith in you."

"Thanks." She picked him up bridal style, making him blush slightly but she didn't notice. She began to run straight at the pillar, jumping up and off of other until she was at the top where she gently set him down, his legs dangling off the edge.

"Thanks again," he said as she hopped back down.

"No problem, just don't get hurt," she waved before going to join the fray. Ren and Nora were currently engaging the King Taijitu. In reality, Ren was taking care of it while Nora kept the other monsters off of his back. Conner had his guns in minigun form and moved down anything that got close to him, laughing as he did so. Some randomly dropped to the ground, and Justin figured whoever was doing that was Conner's partner that he made. Jaune and Pyrrah were working together too take out any Grimm they encountered. More like Pyrrah did enough to compensate for both of them with Jaune helping every now and then.

Justin stood up slowly, somewhat shaky and turned his attention to the creatures of grim below him.

"Time for the Grand Finale!" He threw every single one of his red cards into the air and above the grim which slowly floated down between them. As soon as one stepped on one of the cards, they blew up, setting off the other ones. All of the people weren't harmed, but the only thing left of the monsters were piles of ash, besides the King Taijitu. Ren had taken that out.

"I think it's time….for me to close my curtain." He said before falling from the pillar, exhausted from so much usage of his rage. He had had it working since the fight with the Deathstalker, so his body was drained.

Katherine rushed over and grabbed her partner before he hit the floor, shaking her head. "I knew he shouldn't have done that.' She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, it looks like team RWBY took care of the Nevermore."

"Yeah, pretty amazing right?" Conner said, getting a general murmur or agreement.

"What about him?" Jaune asked, pointing at Justin.

"Isn't he a criminal? Shouldn't we report him to the police?" Ren asked, finally talking.

"Who's a criminal?" Conner and his partner, Jessica who just joined them asked.

Everybody explained to those two what had happened, and they both stared at the sleeping student in confusion.

"He's a nice guy, a bit quiet but nice." Conner stated firmly.

"I'll give him a chance," Jessica said with a shrug.

Ren repeated his question and they thought about it for a little bit.

"Ozpin knew he was here, so its fine. Ozpin knows what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't be a headmaster would he?"

That convinced the others, so they all headed to join Team RWBY, agreeing not to tell them yet.

"Jaune Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper. Led by Jaune Ark."

Jaune looked confused and a bit mortified by the new position, until Pyrrah gave him a friendly punch that sent him to the ground. Then he just looked a bit pathetic.

The four of them left the stage, as Jessica, Justin, Conner, and Katherine all went onto the stage.

"Jessica Abati, Justin Reef, Conner Easton, and Katherine Sapphire. The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From this day forth you will work together as, team JACK. Led by," he hade an annoying pause. "Jessica Abati."

"Nice teammate," Conner gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground as she laughed.

"Put me down, put me down!" she said while laughing, gasping for air.

Justin watched them with a small smile. He had woken up after they climbed the cliff and was told the situation by Katherine. She seemed like she'd be a nice friend to have. His thoughts froze. _Did I just think friend? I haven't thought of something like that in ages._ He smiled though. _Maybe, maybe it'll be a nice thing to have_.

The left the stage as the last team went onto the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

She got a bear hug from her sister, who Justin was surprised didn't suffocate her with affection.

"Looks like things are shaping out to be an…interesting year," Ozpin said before leaving the stage, the new teammates gathering together to talk with each other, everyone excited. Except, perhaps, the Ice Queen.

**Look, I know the system is that the person who fits the J should have been leader, but screw that. Jessica was originally the A, but then I didn't want Justin to be leader so I swapped place sorta. Regardless SCREW THE SYSTEM THIS IS MY FANFIC I DO IT HOW I DO IT! :D Have a nice night. I filled my promise of doing it by Tuesday, EC American time Tuesday at least ;)**


	9. Chapter 8-Afternoon after the initiation

**Seeeeeeee? Thank you school for giving me extra time to type this chapter! :D Anyway, here it is, the quote. "Look to the sky. You'll never find rainbows if you're looking down. Oooo, yah! Thank you for the glorious comment Mr. Guest :D And also thanks for another follower. I like having people read my stuff and not hate it. :3 Anyway, on with the show.**

**Ps...might be kind of boring. No action, just...lot's of talking and Yangness.**

Justin walked into his new dorm room, throwing his duffel onto the bed in the corner farthest from the bathrooms. He then sat on the edge of it, looking through his stuff. Some cards, clothes, extra dust in a protective case, and a few mementos from his past. The picture, a trophy from Signal, and some more odds and ends.

He let out a small sigh, flopping onto his bead. He had hopped to keep his other identity a secret for a while, but it was already out. It wasn't long until the other four people on his team came in. Katherine claimed the bed next to his, Conner next to her, and Jessica by the door.

"Alright Team!" Jessica exclaimed while hopping on top of her bead. "We're going to set up our headquarters here and now! Got it!"

She was met by silence, but Conner looked up and grinned. "How about we just unpack first, then we can make this into an HQ?"

She let out a small sigh and pouted. "Fine, have it your way. Do it the boring way."

They all focused on unpacking their own stuff, most of them just having clothes to put on clothes hangers and in closets. Katherine and Justin put books in the shelf, agreeing to split the space 50/50. Jessica Hung a map of Vale on the wall as well as a poster of some random boy band. Conner just laid down on the bed before realizing his feet hung off the edge.

_Hmmm, going to have to fix that someway._ He thought, before unpacking his weapons and storing them above his bed, mounting them to the wall.

Justin got up and opened the window, letting a nice, cool breezes float in through the window, making the room more similar to the outdoor temperature. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Jessica looking at him.

"Common, we all need to talk as a team about your…situation."

He let out a small sigh, but nodded, following her and sitting on the floor while the others sat around him on their beds.

"So…ummm…dude…you're…?" Conner asked, for once seeming hesitant.

"Mhmm, I'm the Red Joker."

"And is that who you really are?" Jessica asked, staring at him intently.

"I am me, simple as that."

"That's not very simple, it's not simple at all!" Jessica yelled at him, getting a bit pissed off before calming herself. "Just…elaborate."

"I am me, I am both Justin Reef and the Red Joker, depends on whether or not I have this on." He took out the mask from his pocket, twisting it around and looking at it while the others gasped at the sight of it. "Want to talk with the Red Joker again?" He said this innocently, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Like hell we do!" Jessica yelled at him, scared of what could possibly happen. "How do we know you wouldn't kill us or something?"  
"I made a deal with Ozpin, even the Red Joker knows not to fuck with Ozpin, both of me do."

"Okay…mind stepping outside for a bit, we need to talk… actually wait," she stopped him as he got up to leave, looking curiously at each other. "How come you never take off your fedora?"

"I don't want to, and if you tell me to, I will disobey. Don't touch this hat, I have it on for a reason." He then left the room without another word, leaning against the wall outside their room as they discussed among themselves.

Outside their rooms, as he leaned against the wall, he saw Yang walk up to him.

"Hey Yang, what's up?"  
"You, me, talk now." She grabbed him as he looked at her confused and began to drag him down the hall, away from the team rooms.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

She leaned in and stared at his face, causing him to blush and lean back a bit. "W-what is it?"

"Are you…The Red Joker?"

His face went pale and she nodded. "Yup, I figured as much," she said as if she had had a hunch for a while.

"How'd you know?" he asked while sliding to the floor.

"When we were fighting the Nevermore, I looked back and saw someone who looked remarkably similar to the figure, and used similar weapons to the person who gave me this." She pulled out the rose he had given her a while back. "Seem familiar."

He laughed at the sight of it. "I should've knocked you out when I had the chance to. Aaaah, but you seemed like it'd be alright to leave you awake, so I did…that…like my present to you?"

"It was corny as hell coming from a magician, but it was pretty awesome." She gave him a light punch. "It was cool what you did, the flower and hopping up the buildings, like something from a movie," she said wistfully, staring out the window."So anyway, are you a good or bad guy?"

Justin pondered on that for a few moments. What was he? Good or bad? "I think calling myself good or bad is…rather…subjective. The police see me as bad, but many people view me as a good guy because I put down criminals. The police just envy me I think. So I consider myself in the gray area, leaning closer to good."

"Hmph, good enough, but I'm just saying," she grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "You hurt my sister and you're dead." Her eyes flared red and she glared at him, before the turned violet and she set him down gently."Okay?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it."

"Common, let's go back. By the way, my team's room is right next to yours. We're sandwiched between you guys and JNPR."

"Hm, good to know we have some people we know near us. Oh, by the way, my team and JNPR know about me, but Ruby, Weiss and Blake don't. Mind umm…doing me a solid and not telling them?"

"Yeah sure, it's not a big deal, but I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

"Thank Yang." By then, they were already outside the dorms, and Yang waved bye before entering her room. Outside his room, Jessica stood there with her hands on her hips and an evil grin on her face.

"Oooh? Already have a girlfriend? I didn't see Yang as your type."

"Yeah yeah, she's not my girlfriend. We just had to talk about, well what team RWBY doesn't know."

"Aaaah, that, speaking of which, common, we'll tell you what we decided."

(Back in the past after Justin left the room)

"Okay…sooo…Justin's the Red Joker…that's a thing." Jessica said bluntly after the door was shut.

"Yeah, but um, he is a nice guy. Sure a bit antisocial, but there are people like that." Conner said trying to defend him.

"I don't know if I do or don't like in all honesty. He protected me a few times, but he also…when he fought the Deathstalker…he was scary. He also threw five of us away from the battle. We could have helped!"

"I don't think he's that much of a team fighter. He seems more like one to go solo and do as much as he could rather than rely on his team mates to help him out. Maybe he has some history with bad teams?"

"I doubt it. Where else would he get a team?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe at Singal or another school he was put with several bad teams." Katherine suggested.

"Hmmm, possible, that could be possible. It sucks that we can't check the records of all the schools."

"Well…that would also take ages you know," Conner said, smiling softly.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine, fine. Let's just make some questions to ask him when we let him back in."

They all agreed to that, and it wasn't too long until they opened the door and let him back in.

(Back in the present)

"Okay, so sit on your bed, we're going to ask you a few questions." Jessica instructed him.

He went over and did as she said, looking over at the other tree who were sitting on the sides of their beds, spacing themselves so they didn't have to look over anybody's shoulder.

"First question," Jessica said while taking out a folded piece of paper. "Why did you become the Red Joker?"

"Revenge, mainly against criminals."

"Does that mean you were once a criminal?"

"No, not a criminal."

"Alright, second question~"

Justin cut her off. "You mean third question right?"

"Yeah fine third question, whatever. Why did you kill people?"

"I don't kill many people. I do that because its not my place to decide their fates. That's why there are courts. Those I do kill…I don't do it on purpose. They are usually accidents."

She looked satisfied by this. "I'll ask again, do you want to hurt any of us? Or will you possibly hurt any of us?"

"If you guys attack me first, I won't hold back. But if you guys don't, I promise to help you guys out however I can."

"Alright, last question." She put the piece of paper away. "You hungry?"

He laughed at this. "Yeah sure I can go for a bite to eat, why not? We going to the cafeteria?"

"Yup yup, common guys!" Jessica got up and led the team down the steps, officially united as one group and one team.

"So um…you guys won't tell anybody else about who I am right?"

"Yeah we won't right guys?" Jessica voiced for them, all of them nodding in agreement.

Justin smiled softly. "Alright, I think as Ozpin said, this will defiantly be an interesting year."

**Soooo yeah. Done this. Next one should be out, eeeeeeeh. Monday I want to say? Monday sounds like a good day, but I am going to visit my aunt and uncle, so maybe Wednesday. I don't know. Anyway, please follow this story if you like it. I will add at least another 10k words here, but I plan on making this an 100k good story, sound good? :D**


	10. Chapter 9-Revelations Part 1

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's been two weeks, but school and stress and life and parents and my school got hit by a car, and AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But! I did type a 4,500 chapter for later where my Blake ship is. Sooo yeah, but that's for later. My quote is going to be from a Roosterteeth production. Also, no title for this chapter cause I couldn't think of one, but pm me if you have an idea. "I've been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause any more." Anyway...STORY! (sorry again)**

It was Goodwitch's training class. A ton of people where there as it was a big class, but nobody cared. Teams sat with each other, RWBY with each other, Jack with themselves, and JNPR…minus their leader who was currently suffering an ass whooping from Cardin, the leader of the jackasses known as team CRDL.

"That's enough," Goodwitch said as she walked onto stage, Cardin lowering his weapon as she did so, Jaune sitting up from his position on the ground.

"Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has no dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match~"

Justin began to ignore her at that point, instead looking at the others standing around him. Most people seemed to be chuckling at Jaune's misfortune, while teams RWBY, JNPR, and JACK seemed more worried than anything…until they heard about the Vital Festival, where everyone seemed to get excited…except for Pyrrah who was looking at Jaune.

Jessica looked around, only to see that Justin had gone missing while they were getting all excited. "Hey guys…" Jessica said to all of the three teams. "Any of you see where Justin went?" All of them shook their heads no, before looking around.

"Hey…where's Blake as well? Wasn't she right here?" Yang asked, pointing to where their teammate was a few moments ago.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something," Weiss said dismissively.

"Or maybe she's trying to get it on with~" Yang was cut off by a cry of "NO!"s from the others, making her grin. "It's possible."

"No Yang…no, it's not," Ruby said, face palming.

Blake returned quickly, and just as Weiss had guessed, she had just run to the bathroom.

"Did you see Justin around? Not to say I don't trust him by himself…but…I don't want him to get out of hand per say," Jessica admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. He was heading towards the library, or the gym, or the auditorium, or to class, there's a lot in that direction."

"Oh…well…you guys want to form some search parties for him, we can't have him miss lunch."

"WHAT?!" Nora screamed as she hopped up. "Have him miss lunch! That's insane! You can't miss lunch!"

Ren sighed. "I guess that means we're in, I don't think our leader's up to it right now though, so Pyrrah, you watch him for us alright?"

"I will, thanks," she said, still looking at him worriedly.

"Team RWBY's in!" Yang said, hopping around. "I'm bored anyway."

"Hey, can we at least put it up to a vote?" Weiss asked.

"Alright fine," Ruby said while pouting.

Ruby, yang, and Blake voted yes while Weiss voted no, so they were in.

"Alright, here's the plan. Team JACK minus the J but I don't wanna call us Team ACK will check the class rooms on the 3rd floor, Ren and Nora, you also have the classrooms, but on the 2nd floor, and Team RWBY, you guys get the special rooms, the auditorium, the gym, and anything else on the first floor. That good for you guys?"

They all nodded before splitting up. Yang and Blake would stick together while Weiss and Ruby did the same. Yang and Blake would check the gym and the training rooms while the other two would check the auditorium and Library.

Blake and Yang entered the abandoned gym, looking around. The lights were on, showing that someone had been in here recently, but nobody was in the main room that they could see. While looking around, they saw that the lights in the physical training room were on. Yang grinned and put a finger to her lips, tip toeing over to the entrance. She then swung it open, hopping in, hoping to scare him.

She looked around in confusion. Where was he? It looked like he should have been here. She looked around and saw that the punching bag had been recently used and on it was a note. She walked over and picked it off, calling Blake in.

"It looks like he was here, but where is he?" she said, turning to her partner and lifting the note, which was just empty.

She looked at it and saw it, flipping it around and trying to see if there was any meaning to I, but couldn't find any. Just then, with her extremely sensitive hearing she could hear the sound of a thump behind them. She wiped around and saw someone she didn't expect to, standing at the entrance to the room. He was a well known criminal, so she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and tapped Yang.

"We have company, and not the nice kind. The Red Joker is here."

"What, really?" Yang turned around and saw Justin there. "Oh so he is."

"Yang, if you would be so kind as to…entertain me. I wish to fight Blake just by herself, for fun of course." Justin said behind his mask, one eye glowing red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get involved if you get out of hand."

"Wait, you guys know each other? Who are you really? And what did you do with Justin?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, all the questions will be answered when the fight is done. I'll even be nice and not use my cards. So come now, play with me a bit."

She entered the gym with him, Yang being the ref for the fight. She took his cards and grinned. "Don't be too rough on her, can't have half of team RWBY hate you this early."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Justin said, tipping his hat.

Blake and Justin circled each other after Yang said they could start. Yang herself pulled her scroll out and began to record their fight, curious to see what she could learn.

Justin's hands hovered by his sides, waiting for Blake to make the first move, which she did. She rushed him, Gambol Shroud out. She swung it at him at speeds that were a blur to the camera, but that he easily parried with his daggers. Even when she used her sheath against him he didn't budge, but was able to parry every single attack, until she used the pistol part on the bottom of her weapon. That caught him off guard and she was able to land a solid hit before he knocked her back by grabbing her weapon with his daggers and holding onto it before kicking her in the gut and sending her back.

"Ooooh, that looks like it hurt for both of you. By the way I'll be a commenter as well." Yang said cheerfully to Blake's look of WTF?

Justin look this distraction to get close and instead of using his daggers, grabbing her wrists He pressed on the pressure points, not doing any real damage but making her cry out in pain as she let go of her weapon.

As soon as she did he scooped up the weapon, looking over to Yang who had stood up. "Relax, I didn't kill her, here." He threw both of their weapons to her, who looked confused at him. "I wanted to do this as a one on one fight with no weapons to begin with. So Blake," he leaned down to where she was sitting, glaring at him. "Would you like to continue?"

"Well, I need to get some payback on you, so yeah, why not." She stood back up, flexing her wrists as she got ready to fight.

Justin taunted her forward. "Your turn Blake, come at me with everything you've got, otherwise," he laughed darkly. "I can make turning your aura into the red very, very painful."

She ran at him, swinging her foot up to kick him which he just grabbed with his hand and held her in place as she tried to get her foot out.

"Let…Let go of me!" she grunted, making him giggle.

"Alright, your wish," he threw her leg up, knocking her off of balance. "is my command!" he then gave her a straight punch to the gut, sending her backwards and into the ground.

"Hey, hey now," Yang said getting up. "No more fighting, her aura's in the red and yours is in the yellow. This match goes to…errrr," he nodded at the silent question. "This match goes to Justin!"

"Wait, what?!" Blake nearly screamed.

Justin laughed his ass off, taking the mask off and walking over, one eye still red. "Aaaaah, that was fun, we should do that again sometime. It was enjoyable." He stuck a hand out, smiling a genuine smile as he did so.

Blake took the hand warily, letting him help her up as Yang brought their weapons over. "So, who else knows?"

"Wellllllll, team JNPR, you two, and team JACK know, and the teachers. I'll tell the others in your team soon enough, but Weiss is going to be a pain with it. I think I'll need Ozpin for that one."

"Ozpin even knows?! Jesus Christ…why do they think letting you into the school was a good idea?"

Justin sighed and opened his arms, bowing his head down. "Look at me, do I look insane to you? No, the media just made me to look a lot worse. I kill rarely, I take out white fang outposts and gang hideouts the police can't, and I've shut down major branches of organizations. Ozpin, I think, knows this, and as long as I follow the rules, they let me come here. I made some deals to get here after all."

Blake looked at him and nodded in understanding. "You're just misunderstood aren't you?"

"Mhmm, but hell, once you've reached rock bottom, you can only go up."

Yang looked at them, noticing that they seemed good with each other, a teasing grin grossing her lips.

"Heh heh…you two look good together."

"What?!" They both jumped and looked at her, their faces red. "No we don't!"

"Whatever," she said in a sing song voice, walking out. "I'll tell the others we found you."

"What you guys were looking for me? Why?"

"Cause Nora said you can't miss lunch and we were wondering where you vanished to. By the way," Yang turned at the door to the gym. "Why were you here."

"A bit of extra training, that's all." He said dismissively, grabbing his stuff he had hidden in a storage room. "Anyway, let's go eat with the guys." He led the way for himself and Blake, while Yang told the others they had found him working out in the gym.

They all met up in the cafeteria, grabbing whatever they wanted. The three teams sat together with each other, Jaune looking depressed which earned him the worried attention of both Ruby and Pyrrah. Nora told a dream she had been having while Ren tried to explain it to the others as just a dream. Weiss filed her nails. Blake and Justin sat next to each other, reading different novels while glancing at what each other read every now and then. Everyone stopped what they were doing though to focus on Jaune, as he tried to act like he was happy and alright.

Just let out a sigh and leaned back. 'Ozpin, don't predict the future next time, you keep on being shockingly correct.' He thought, before looking up as Nora said that they could break his legs, earning a chuckle from Justin. 'What will happen next in this wonderful world of ours?'

**Annnnnnd the end of that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what I could do better, otherwise, see you whenever I post my next chapter. I will probably do a Christmas special as well, it'd be a good few chapters I think. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, and please stay tuned for more. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10-Revelations Part 2

**I HAVE A CHAPTER NAME NO THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE! Anyway, hiya, here's my new chapter! Please enjoy it, I'll try to post more often, but Winter=Steam Winter Sale coming=more games=I get more games=I play more=I write less...just saying...but! I have work done on my next chapter, so yay! Anyway, quote time. "Everyone is born with genius, but most people only keep it for a few moments." Made me giggle. Anyway, this is a bit short, sorry, but DEAL WITH IT I HAVE STRESS! Sorry, also, Guest who commented, tough tits, not changing my other chapters, IM NOT GOING THROUGH 30,000 WORDS AGAIN FUCK NO! Anyway please read and enjoy.**

Ruby woke up and blinked as she stared at the ceiling, the room pitch black. Her silver eyes circled around the room, looking for her alarm clock. Next to the bed below her, the clock read 2 a.m. She let out a loud groan as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She just couldn't get any solid sleep recently. She didn't know why.

She got out of bed in her pjs and stood by the window, letting out a small sigh. Everyone else was still fast asleep, so she was the only one up and about in what felt like the entire school. She let out a small sigh as she stared out the window, before catching some movement in the corner of her eyes. She blinked again, and saw the flutter of a familiar cape that many people knew enter the forest.

_No way?! He's here? Should I tell Ozpin? I mean he is a criminal, I should probably report it, but…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least curious. _

She grabbed Crescent Rose and wrapped her cloak around herself before heading out after the figure. She left a note on her bed, just in case she got into some trouble while following him.

She opened the window and stood on the small ledge, closing the window behind herself so the wind wouldn't make her teammates cold and so they could sleep soundly. She climbed down the nearest tree and sprinted after where she had seen the figure disappear earlier.

She eventually ended up in a large clearing and looked around, completely lost and confused by then. She turned around again and again, trying to find where she had come from.

As she was making circles, she heard a 'Whoomph' come from nearby. She turned to face the sound, pulling out Crescent Rose as she did so, pointing the barrel of the gun at the strange man.

"Now, now, now Ruby, no need for that," The caped figure said, tipping his fedora to her.

She looked in surprise at him. "Who are you? More importantly how do you know my name?"

"Hmm, how indeed? If you can beat me in a fight, with me not using my cards, I'll tell you. I'll even show you my weapons. Seems like a fair deal, no?"

Ruby stared at the strange man, whom everyone knew as a murderer, a robber, a criminal, and a lot of other negative things. And here he was making a deal with her. Her curiosity spiking, she nodded.

"Alright, drop your cards then. Not that I don't trust you but…"  
"No, it's alright, I can understand. I'm not seen as a trustworthy person after all." He took off his belt with his different decks and threw set them on a branch of a tree.

"Like that?"

"Alright, let's start. First one disarmed or has their aura drop into the red looses. That good with you?"

"Yeah, on my mark, 3…2…1…Start!" Justin said before flipping back and holding onto the branch of a tree, his feet firmly planted on the trunk. Planning on Ruby rushing him like she did with the Deathstalker.

Just as he thought, she used her semblance and rushed him, swinging her scythe as if to cut off his head. He jumped from the tree and pulled out his pistols, firing off a few shots at her back.

She dug Crimson Rose into the ground and hopped on top of it, swinging her feet up to dodge the shots.

_Hmph, she's fast,_ he thought to himself, sliding to s stop while Ruby brought her scythe around, getting on one knee and bringing the sight up to her eyes.

_Oh crap baskets._ He dodged her shots, every single one of them skimming over his arms, torso, and legs, doing a lot less damage than what would have happened with a direct hit. As she fired, her ran at her, confusing Ruby.

She changed Crescent Rose into its shotgun form and fired off a shot at point blank range, put he kicked her gun up so that the shot fired harmlessly into the air.

"W-what?" The smaller girl stuttered, impressed, confused, and feeling like her luck had run out.

Justin meanwhile was grinning behind his mask. This was fun! He kicked Ruby back, sending her flying into a tree where she left a small impression and let out a small ugh as the air was knocked from her lungs. She fell from the tree onto the ground, groaning. She stood back up, only to have a dagger pointed at her face.

"Check and mate I do believe." The Red Joker said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nope, look down."

Justin let out a confused. "Hmm?" and looked down to see Crescent Rose still in her hands, pointed at his feet.

"Oh…crap baskets." She fired off a shot and sent him flying backwards, but he did a flip in midair and landed on his feet, dusting his cape down. "Well… I will give you credit for that Miss Rose. That was a clever trick." He admitted, tipping his fedora in respect.

Ruby stood up and brought Crescent Rose around in its scythe form, ready to fight again. "Thanks, but you should be more worried about beating me than praising me."

She rushed him again, swinging Crescent Rose in its scythe form. All her could do was dodge and not get hit because she was so bloody fast.

He grunted in surprise as she landed a hit on his side, backing up a bit until he was pinned against a good, 20 foot thick tree. "C'mon. I guess you got me."

"Battle's not done yet!" She swung her weapon, while he grinned.

_Checkmate, _he thought, as he slid under her swing, pressing his body to the ground as he narrowly missed it. He grabbed his hat tightly as it almost flew away in the process, before sliding off to the side and looking at Ruby. She was grunting as she tried to dislodge Crescent Rose. She looked up as he walked over, hearing the crunch of leaves as he walked.

"Um… you won't take a surrender would you?"

He leaned forward and tipped his fedora. "Nope, this is gonna hurt a lot by the way."

He reached back with a fist as she shut her eyes closed and swung at her but stopped right in front of her face. "Checkmate," was all he said.

"Huh?" Ruby opened her eyes, only to be flicked in between her eyes. "Ow… that hurt."

"Told you so," He said with a grin. He whipped out his pistols and turned to the tree, blasting it into pieces as he laughed manically.

Ruby whimpered softly and backed away, before realizing that A) the tree was destroyed a B) Crescent Rose was free. "Wha~?"

"Well, thank you for entertaining me Miss Rose. Would you like to see who I am now?" Storing his pistols, Justin turned to her with a tilt of his head.

"A bit…okay I'm dying of curiosity." Ruby was staring at him intently. What if he was Ozpin! Or Cardin! Or Jaune! If he was Jaune she would be so impressed! He could be Justin, but that seemed as likely as him being Conner.

Justin reached up and grabbed the mask, pulling it off quickly. One eye was burning red as he grinned at Ruby's shocked face.

"What? Didn't expect me?"  
"That and….your eye's red."  
"Yeah I know, that happens. I don't know why, it just does. Maybe a side effect, I dunno."

"So wait…you're a criminal?" Ruby asked, tilting her head curiously.  
"No, no, no, I'm a vigilante more so than anything. Christ I hate the media at times like this." He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, will you not tell anyone please?"

"Alright! It'll be like our little secret."  
"Well… a secret that everyone but Weiss and the rest of the school knows. My team, team JNPR and Blake and Yang know."

"What!? Why'd you tell them before me?" Ruby whined, pouting.

"Cause it was easier. Also your sister and JNPR and my team saw me in action, so yeah." He scratched the back of his head in shame. "So that all happened. It was during the initiation by the way."

"Oh…that makes sense…so how come you were out here dressed like that?"

"…That I would prefer not to go into detail about…just know I was having a bad dream, and this comforts me, that's all."

In reality he had been reliving the past again, and again. Watching as he was left behind over and over again, seeing her again and again. It still brought back pain even though he swore he would never care about what happened then and there. He gripped his head as Ruby started saying his name, worried.

"Justin?...Justin?...Justin?!"

"Huh, sorry," he removed his hand and smiled at her. "Was having a flashback. That's all. It's over now though, so what were you saying?"

"Okay, I was asking if you wanted to head back. It is cold here after all."

"Yeah, thanks Ruby. Remember, don't tell Weiss, or anybody else, please?"

"Alright!" They then headed back, and went to their separate rooms once inside, both finding deep sleep awaiting them in their rooms.

**Stick around for more, it should come out in 3-4-2 days (Fuck the system). Anyway this is Qopster saying Ta-ra peoples of the RWBY loving world...and who enjoy my writing enough to get here.**


	12. Chapter 11-Revelations Part 3

**OH MY GOD TWO CHAPTERS THIS QUICKLY!? WTF RIGHT!? Well, I have 1/2 of the next chapter done, so YAY! right? Anyway, my quote from somebody not so famous, it's from a game! Okay so it is kind of famous, it's a popular game and a short quote. "Lady luck is smiling." So anyway yeah, stuff happens here, so read my chapter so you know what kind of stuff happens here. Get it? Got it? Good. NOW READ!**

It had been a week since he had talked to Ruby and he had never gotten a chance to tell Weiss yet. It was starting to bug him. He needed to get this out of the way and soon, just so he could relax. He was paranoid somebody might tell the heiress sometime sooner, and cause trouble for him. He had heard something about her going to check on some business in Vale at night, and he figured he could catch her in transit, then he could talk with her and fight her. Made sense right?

He followed her as she left the school, watching her from a distance as the sun settled down. He rode along on his modified ATV, keeping a good 2 blocks behind her as she walked along the empty streets. As she turned a corner, he would drive up to the corner and sit there until she was a safe distance again.

She entered a large, empty plaza that had no guards, no people, nothing, and that was the perfect spot for Justin to hop in.

"You know… a lot of people would pay a lot of money for a Schnee…" he said as he landed in front of her, tipping his fedora.

When he had seen the plaza in the distance and that she was going to go there, he had parked his ATV and climbed the nearest building and had run along the ones near her, keeping an eye on her.

He jumped back as she pulled out her sword Myrtenaster and swung it at him, glaring at him.

"The Red Joker? A criminal like you would do something that atrocious. I'll have you know I am a student at Beacon Academy, and I~"

She was rudely interrupted by Justin, who leaned forward cockily and said, "You're what? The second best? You're not even good enough to be a leader, so what do you think your chances are with an experienced and seasoned criminal like myself?"

Just as he was hopping, he flared her temper and she glared at him, stomping her foot indigently. "How dare you!" What he didn't expect was for her to pull out her scroll and hit a button on it. "Well, if I'm not enough for you, then how about the police of Vale. Hmm? That enough for you?!"

He…hadn't been expecting that. "Really? Here I was thinking you used to be top dog, you really are a bottom feeder now aren't you?"

She grit her teeth and lunged at him, going much faster with the help of a glyph by her feet. He easily dodge her swung by stepping to the side and swinging a dagger, knocking her blade to the side as she tried to stab him.

"Mon ami, too slow." He said, mockingly bowing for her as he tipped his hat.

She rushed him again and this team engaged him, swinging her sword as he blocked with his two daggers. He trapped her blade between the two, and brought her forward before pushing her back with his foot in her gut. He examined her weapon as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Hm, now, what will you do without your weapon?" He asked, laughing slightly. _Oh Professor Port, you should have taught her how to fight without her weapon_. He tossed her her weapon back. "I don't need it though and you do."

She looked at it confused before picking it up. "You're going to regret that, you know that right?"

"Hmph, make me," he said, still acting cocky and arrogant.

" Your wish." She said before swapping to her ice cartridge and stabbing the ground. A path of ice came from it and headed straight for Justin. He began hopping backwards, but the ice kept on following him before catching him and freezing his feet to the ground, and a bit of his ankles.

_Huh, didn't expect her to actually land that._ He thought to himself before parrying her swing. What he, again, didn't expect was her to freeze his hand to his weapon as ice incased both his blades and both his hands up to his lower forearms. He tried to continue to parry, but more and more hits were landing on him, covering more and more pieces of him in ice. She eventually ran out of ice dust, so she swapped to the next available one, which luckily was red, a.k.a. fire.

As she swung, a jet of fire destroyed and melted all of the ice incasing him, but knocked his aura dangerously low. He rolled back and caught his breath, swapping for his pistols. He began to run away, Weiss confused for a moment before following him.

"Hey! What!? Don't run from our fight! I need to arrest you!" Weiss called out as she sprinted after him. As she rounded the corner he had, she could feel the cold steel of a barrel against her forehead, as well as on her stomach.

"Huh?" Was her only reaction, as Justin stood there with his guns pointed at her.

"Really? You fell for that? Wow…" Justin looked at her weapons. "Drop them."

"I don't obey criminals," she replied indigently, glaring at him.

He removed the pistols and began to walk away. "Talking to you now would be pointless. Ta Ta Weiss Schnee, we shall meet again," he said with a wave of his arm.

Weiss rushed him and put her sword to his neck, holding him tight. "You drop your weapons right now."

He complied and dropped both his pistols which clattered on the floor.

"Alright good, and the daggers."

He did the same with his daggers, the blades gleaming in he street light as they clattered to the ground, next to his daggers.  
"Okay, 2 for 2, now take off the mask and hat."

"Really? The hat too? Must I?"

"Do it or else."

"Fine, fine." He reached up and slowly took off his hat, his orange fox ears twitching in the cold air.

"Dirty Faunus." He heard her muter, and a small growl formed in the back of his throat as he heard her.

"I heard that you know." He said, a soft growl in his voice, his ear flattening in annoyance.

"So what? Take off your mask and let me see who you are."  
"Hmph, alright, I'm warning you, you might not be happy." He slowly took off his mask, and Weiss turned him so she could see his face.

"JUSTIN!?" She removed her weapon from his throat and moved back, staring at him confused. "W-what!?"

"Yup, your team already knew about it though, as do JNPR, Ozpin, the teachers, annnd my team all know." He bent down and picked up his mask and weapons. "For the record I could have escaped at any time."

"Oh really? How?" She sneered at him.

"My cards," he said simply, showing her his hips were the belt with cards were. "See?"

"Oh…well then…I'm still taking you to jail, one way or another, even if I have to call Ozpin and get him to arrest you for threatening me."  
"Seriously? Wow you really are a spoiled brat."

"How dare you!"  
"Oh I dare little miss racist…anyway, good luck with that. If you excuse me, I need to run from the cops, but I also have to make this believable, so if you excuse me/, also, I'm sorry for this." Looking not so sorry as Weiss asked him what he was doing, he walked forward and hit her in the head as the cops turned the corner, shouting for him to freeze. By then he was already running up the wall and climbed over the roof, while they examined Weiss.

"She's alright!" One of the cops cried out. The other one had seen him run up the wall.

"We need to call for support, I'll go do that, you bring Ms Schnee to the car alright?"

"Alright chief." One of them lifted her with a grunt before setting her gently in the police car, while the other one radioed for air support and more vehicles on the ground.

"It's the Red Joker! We can finally capture him! He won't escape this time." He slammed his scroll shut with a resounding click, grinning up at the broken moon. _Maybe his will even get me a promotion_. He thought to himself, hoping o catch the 'vigilante' as the people on the streets called him.

Justin meanwhile had slipped both his mask, hat, and weapons into place as he sprinted over rooftops. He jumped over chimneys and AC units, hopping across anything from narrow to very large gaps. He could hear he sirens off in the distance that were getting closer, and closer, and closer. He stopped moving for a moment and hid next to a vent, breathing hard. The sirens kept on going and he let out a sigh of relief.

_Good, they don't know where I am_, he thought to himself, before hearing the whir of a bullhead and a light circling the area around him. _ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME! HOW MUCH INFLUENCE DOES SHE HAVE?!_ The circle of light passed over his hiding area once, twice, and then three times before they flew away.

He let out a sigh of relief, before climbing out from his hiding area. He ran along the building, having no trouble until the forest was in sigh. A bullhead appeared right in front of him as he was in front of the launching sight, and he and the pilot stared at each other before Justin ran on top and over it.

"FREEZE CRIMMINAL!" he heard shouted over the intercom as the bullhead flew up. "Stop running and drop your weapons or you will be shot!"

He ignored the order and kept on running, speeding up and swerving side to side as bullets began to rain down from above. Whenever they got close he teleported a foot off to the side to dodge before running again. Right outside of the forest though, the pilot's gunner scored a lucky shot, his shots tearing into his right arm, shoulder, and upper chest.

Howling in pain, he stumbled into the woods, gripping his arm. Multiple bullets had town clean through his arm which was now hanging at an odd angle. Limping into the woods, he heard the whir of the copper die down as they flew back. He could get through the forest to Beacon, there were no grim after all.

An hour later, he entered the front of Beacon. The world was spinning and the corners of his vision were black, but he had to keep going. He wasn't one to give up so easily.

Blake was sitting outside, reading a book, her cat like night vision allowing her to in the moonlight. She had had a nightmare and needed something to distract her, and so not to tell her teammates what she was, she went outside to read, a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up as she heard footsteps, before dropping her book in shock, letting the blanket fall off as well.

"Justin!? What the hell happened to you?" She threw her book down and ran over to him, catching him as he finally fell into her arms.

"Hey there kitten, what's up?" he groaned out, trying and failing to stand up.

"Shhh, just tell me what happened, you need your energy." She lifted him up, carrying him into the school.

"Police, Weiss, got shot by a bullhead." He groaned out, his vision becoming darker and darker.

"Common Justin stay with me, stay awake damnit!" She gently shook his head so he wouldn't pass out.

"Common, let me sleep, it hurts too much."

Knowing it might hurt him even more, she nodded slowly. "Alright, go to sleep, I'll wake you up when you're better."

"Thanks little kitten..." he murmured, before his eyes closed slowly and he went limp against her. Outside the infirmary, she took his mask off, but left the hat because she knew he would want it that way.

She rushed into the infirmary, the night nurses turning and staring at his bullet ridden side.

"Don't just stand there doing nothing! Help him!" Blake yelled at them. The doctors and nurses rushed to do what they could, using the best medical tools money could buy. They ushered Blake out of the infirmary, telling her she should get some rest as she still had to go to school tomorrow. Despite her protests, she left with a huff, heading up to her room. Somehow, by then, Weiss had returned and had fallen asleep.

_Huh, when did she get there? Didn't he say something about her before passing out? Maybe she tried to save him?_ Blake chose not to speculate until he told her the story. She took a quick shower and put her clothes away, changing into her pjs. What had really happened? Why were the police, Weiss, and Justin involved? What was going to happen to Justin now? All of those thoughts rushed through her head as she fell into a disturbed sleep. She twisted around in her sleep, filled with worry for her only faunus friend in the school.

**Do you see it? Do you see my ship here? Well too fucking bad cause that ship has set sail and nobody's going to sink it cause I armed it with torpedos and the American navy protects it. HAHAHAHA. Anyway, thank you for reading and goodnight, I'm tired.**


	13. Chapter 12-The Search Part 1

**Hi Hi! I have bad and good news. Good news, I'm going to start up a few fanfiction for the very, very tiny fandom for the anime Problem Children Are Coming From Another World. I'll also work on this, and I'll do my best, but expect only a post a week, one update every week. Sorry, but life, and I wanna work on that fanfic. Also, I have a really good selection of books I checked out of the library, and there are videogames I wanna play. Sorry to anyone who really loves my Fanfic, (aka, probably 2 people). I will try to upload once a week though, and I'll make a Christmas special in Beacon. It's used a lot and done often, but shut up, I wanna make one too...I didn't do one for Halloween. :( Anyway, quote. "There is only one happieness in this world, to love and to be loved." That's what I try to do, write something people love to read (Although I doubt they do) Anyway, on that depressing key, please read on.**

Weiss had called for a meeting in their team's room, which was odd considering she wasn't even their leader. They however all showed up, curious as to what she had to say. As they all slowly filtered in from after school, Blake coming from the library, Yang from the gym, and Ruby from raiding the kitchen of its sweets and milk, Weiss sat impatiently tapping her foot.

"So…when were you guys going to tell me that Justin was the Red joker?" She asked her teammates bluntly, glaring at each of them. They each took a nervous gulp and scratched the back of their heads, minus Blake. Blake just shrugged.

"Justin told us not to tell anyone else. He said he would do it himself."

"Well he attacked me!"

"Yeah…he did the same with all of us, minus Yang, Yang saw him fight right?"

"Yeah and he was damn good at it, albeit it a bit crazy." Yang said while punching the air.

"That's not the point here!" Weiss yelled at them, Ruby letting out a small whimper. "He said he was going to kidnap me and sell me to the White Fang."

"If he wanted to, you wouldn't be here. It easily bested the rest of us in combat. If he wanted to, you'd be a prisoner right now." Blake said with a small grin.

"Well how many of you knew he was a fox faunus?!"

Yang and Ruby looked shocked while Blake just nodded. "What? He didn't tell you guys?" Blake asked, turning to the sisters.

"No…" Ruby said, now confused. "Does he have cute fox ears?"

"Wha~? How would I know?! But anyway, if he's so strong why didn't he sell me like he said he would?"

"Because he's not a bad person, he's just misunderstood."

"He's probably a White Fang lackey in disguise. They're nothing but pure evil."

Blake stood up, getting ticked off with the spoiled rich brat. "There's no such thing as pure evil. It's people like Cardin, people like you who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminating against Faunus! People like Justin! You've seen he's a good person! Stop being discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss retorted, getting a bit quieter. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years." She then began to list off things that she had seen disappear. "And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss I.." Ruby said, trying to comfort her.

"No!" She walked back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Blake backed off as she realized what she had, before sprinting from the room with Ruby calling after her. She kept on running and running, leaving the school and running through the front entrance.

Running across the grounds, she ended up in front of a statue. She took of her bow and wiped a tear as she looked at the statue, a million thoughts running through her mind.

She looked up as she heard a gunshot. Turning around and looking up, she saw that the window to the infirmary was open and a figure was looking out. He threw something out to her, and it spun around before landing by her feet. It was a very familiar fedora belonging to someone she knew.

She picked it up and looked back up to the window, where she could see him a figure still standing there. She flipped it over and saw a note on the inside. 'Don't worry little kitten, better days are coming. You can't have a rainbow without a bit of rain.' Was what the message read, and she smiled a bit as she wiped another tear from her eyes.

Leaning against the wall, he watched as a monkey faunus hopped down and led her away into Vale. He smiled softly. He knew that crazy Sun Wukong, they had met once or twice when he traveled in Vacuo.

He fell back onto his cot, knowing he would probably get yelled at for moving around but just laughed. He just wanted to see Blake one last time. Who knew if she would come back? He figured something bad must have happened, and he would go looking for her soon. The doctors said he could leave in a day anyway. So might as well get some sleep.

The next morning, he woke to see Jessica leaning over him and glaring at him, while Katherine and Conner stood in the back, looking more worried.

"See? I told you this bastard is alright. So, you're a faunus huh? When were you going to tell us?"

"Heh heh…umm…I was hoping for never in all honesty. No punching me, do that later please."

Conner shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us? I'm a Faunus for Christ's sake."

"And it's not like any of us are racist right?" Katherine said, smiling softly.

"That's right, you idiot," she hit him on the head, ignoring his whimper. "So, how did you get this? In the middle of the night?" She leaned forward, glaring at him. "Did your Red Joker act go South?"

"No, no, no… alright yes."

"Okay, now no lying, tell us what happened."

"Nothing much…I went to try my own way of telling Weiss who I am, and well, cops got called on me. For Christ's sake multiple bullheads were called in! BULLHEADS!"

"Shhh, calm down," Katherine said softly, but was grinning.

"And you got past them, damn nice," Conner complemented, clapping softly.

"Not all, one came up right in front of me, and that's how I got shot up."

"Well, at least you weren't going back to being the Red Joker."

"If I was, you'd hear about it on the morning news," Justin said with a small laugh, before calming down. There was a knock on the door and Ozpin was there, holding his signature cup along with his cane.

"Hello Team JACK, may I talk with Justin alone for a moment? This won't take long I assure you."

"Alright, TEAM ACK move out!"

"Wow…you really and actually said that…wow…that's kind of sad," Conner muttered as they left the room, leaving Justin and Ozpin to talk about whatever they wanted to.

Justin looked at Ozpin who looked at him, neither saying a word until Ozpin sighed and sat down on a guest chair, setting his cane to the side.

"So, would you like to tell me how you got those injuries at the middle of the night?"  
"I fell down a flight of stairs," Justin replied dryly, rolling his eyes as Ozpin frowned a little.

"Justin, please tell me what happened on that night."

"Alright, alright, it's nothing bad, I didn't break our agreement per say, that's all you really need to know, but the rest I'll just say that the cops were called on me by Weiss."

"I know, she reported you to me."

"Wha~? Seriously? Wow, she really is a spoiled brat."

"Justin, just be careful of what you do. Weiss has many powerful friends, so you should be a bit more careful. She also has a good bit of money and influence. I jus want to warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, all I had was one plan blow up in my face. Don' worry, this vigilante's retired for now."

"Good, I hope you do keep up our bargin. Who knows, maybe you can help end the racism in this world."

As he got up to leave, Justin laughed at him. "End it? Ozpin, with all due respect, you're an idiot aren't you? It won't end, it never does. It will keep on going and going. The most I can do is help get humans used to the idea that we can coexist. That's all."

"Well, then I hope you can do that," Ozpin said with a nod before leaving, his team coming back in.

"Jessica though, Team ACK, really?"

"Not a word out of you, these two were already harassing me. So anyway, doctor says you can come out today, wanna come train?" Conner offered.

"Thanks but no, I need to go the city. I want to go find Blake."

"Speaking of which, where is she? Haven't seen her for a while," Katherine commented.

"Might have a few ideas, I'll look for her."

"Alright, suit yourself, you are your own person, but do come train with us sometime, we need to learn how to work as a team, and you are part of this team," Jessica said as they left again, Justin smiling at them but frowning after they left.

_A team huh? Yeah I do need to actually act like I'm part of them don't I? Well, might as well do that after this little adventure. _He got up and stretched, cracking his back as he did so. He got dressed, making sure everything was on properly before opening the window.

He spun before launching himself out of the window, grinning and rolling as he fell. He walked over to his ATV and put his keys in the ignition, listen to his engine purr.

"Common baby, let's go find Blake," he muttered, before speeding off towards Vale.

**That's all from me, so Ta-ra gamers, RWBY lovers, crack shipers, and all other kinds of crazy people out there. Love you all who stick around up until now. Makes me happy in ways I don't like you understand, until you make your own story. Goodnight!**


	14. Chapter 13-The Search Part 2

**Um...yeah so...about that posting once a weak thing...it seems like I can be very bad when it come to posting, but, this will be my Christmas Present to you people. I'm going to upload like hell. One tonight, one the 23rd, one the 24th, and maybe, maybe if you're lucky and love what I right, or at least enjoy it. I'll post something on the 25th. I will try to, I swear to go up to the 24th, 25th is a maybe. Again, I'm really sorry, but, Christmas Steam Sale guys. Common. You know that if you get Castle Crushers, you find it hard to do other stuff. And I have role plays and homework and schoolwork to do. Yeah. So anyway, my quote will be at the end. Have fun reading!**

Justin let out a small groan, stretching his back and hearing his spine pop. He had been searching for a while, and he had to admit, she sure as hell could disappear quite easily. He walked into the room which he figured was empty. He stripped down until he had just his undershirt and slacks on, before quickly changing his slacks for a pair of black jeans. He flopped onto his bead, his hand sliding across the scar as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Conner leaning over him.

"Yo!" He said, all the while grinning.

Justin blinked at him, before looking around. The door was open, and Jessica was standing at it with Katherine behind her.

"Where the hell where you!" She growled at him, stomping as she ran in. "We had training today! You said you would be here at 1 pm and join us! We waited until 1:30 until starting without you!" She stomped her foot in frustration, glaring at him.

"I was busy~"

"I don't give a damn what you were busy doing! We're a team, and we need to train together! I let you off the hook once, but now, now you're coming to train right now with us."

Conner looked over and pouted. "But boss, we were training for the past~"

She looked at him with a glare that would cause even Cardin to shut the hell up. "We're going to train, got it?"

"Y-y-yes boss." It was actually comical to watch the giant tremble in fear from someone almost half his size.

"Anyway," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "You're coming and training with us. Specifically, with me while the others watch."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine, let's go already. Least let m prepare for it? I can't change clothes when there are other people around, so if you'd b so kind?"

"Fine, we'll wait for you outside the room. If you don't come out in 10 minutes though, we're coming back in, even if you're but ass naked."

"Fine, fine, now leave," he pushed them out until he alone. He got dressed in ten minutes, but looked at the window and smiled. Train with his team? Yeah, he had better things to do.

10 minutes had passed, and Conner opened the door, peaking in. "Hey, Justin man, are you~" The words died in his throat, the flutter of the curtains to an open window telling him what happened. He went over and saw that a card was on his bead. It read…

_Hey guys, sorry I had to ditch again. Well, not really sorry. I have my reasons and I swear they are good. Anyway, good luck with training guys! Have fuuuun!_

_ -Sincerely J.R._

Conner sweat dropped and turned to their leader who was already brimming with fury. "I'm…I'm going to…" she growled.

Conner went pale and slowly walked over to her.

"What!?" she snapped at him.

"He left a note," he said meekly, trying to ignore the anger flowing from her.

She quickly red it, before crumpling it up. "Okay, no more training, we're going to practice a 'Get Justin's Sorry Ass Here' Mission, alright?"

Conner grinned as he saw their leader relax, and Katherine joined him. It sounded like actual fun.

"Also, if you see him, and he doesn't come quietly, you're allowed to take him down, okay?"

"Roger," they said with fake salutes.

"Now MARCH!" Jessica ordered them, the three of them grinning and laughing, not worried about being punished as they knew it would be Justin taking her wrath.

Justin parked his modified ATV across City Hall and the park in front of it, next to a clothes shop he saw Coco, leader of team CFVY walking out of, suitcase in hand. He knew her from seeing her around school, and he tipped his head in a polite manner before walking away, Coco doing the same.

Fox came out from behind her and looked at her. "Who was that?"

"Dunno, I think it's somebody from Beacon though. Sometimes you can just tell from how a person looks, you know?"

"Yeah." On his shoulders and in his hands were multiple bags. "Did you need this many clothes?"

"Course I did, this is Mission 'Buy clothes'. We need to do this every now and then." She rolled her eyes before they walked over to the bullhead platform, ready to catch a ride to Beacon.

Justin meanwhile, checked his pockets. He made sure he had his credit card and everything with him. Scroll? Check. Credit Card? Check. Wallet? Check. He grinned to himself. He could now devote all of the rest of his day, and the night to searching for Blake while staying at a hotel.

He walked down several streets until he was in front of a large, 4 star hotel that was fairly popular and had good food. They also had comfortable rooms at a price he could afford. He did keep some money he got from the criminals he caught after all, it's not like the Vale police department paid him. He reserved a room on the fifth floor, and checked it out before paying for the night.

As he left the hotel, he looked down where his ATV was to see Katherine looking it over, and talking to Conner right next to him. Jessica was nowhere to be seen, and considering her choice of weapons, she was probably trying to get to high ground. They didn't look like they were here just to call on him, so they were probably hunting him in response to his note.

He walked down the road, acting casual as he turned the corner and was out from their sight. He then went into the closet alleyway, climbing the fire escape and then jumping onto the roof.

He began to sprint, looking in the streets and on other roofs to see if anyone was nearby. So far, still nobody had seen him. He kept on sprinting, before he heard the tile next to him explode into pieces.

He turned and stopped running, scratching his head in confusion before it clicked. She had found him! He mockingly bowed, a shot flying past his head as he did so, having narrowly dodged it through nothing but pure luck.

Up on the Schnee HQ, laying prone, Jessica swore, her scroll laying next to her. She took it out and joined the group call with Katherine and Conner. "Found him. On the roof, half way to 4th street from the plaza along the main road."

"Roger. Good job eye in the skies." Katherine praised her.

"Tch, yeah right! I shot at him twice and he dodged!"

"Make sure they are stun only. We don't need him in the hospital again." Conner said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I know, don't worry. He'll be fine…probably." Katherine muttered, before pumping back the rifle and firing off shot after shot.

Justin began sprinting again, trusting his ears and his gut to get him out of this alright. The shots flew wide of their intended target, flaying past his legs, torso, and even between his legs at one point. A small thought ran through his head. _I am so not paying for damages for all of this._

Besides that, he was laughing and whopping as he hopped over building after building, even running past Blake and Sun walking in the street below him. Blake heard him and looked to the roofs to see him jumping and laughing. She smiled softly, fingering the hat on her head.

"Hm? What is it? Are you finally going to say something?" Sun asked her, killing the mood.

She just glared at him before walking on, eating a tuna sandwich. Justin meanwhile, heard the crash of metallic boots landing behind him. He turned around, spinning so that his body was low to the ground.

He saw the barrel of Conner's Gatling guns in his face, and he just grinned to Conner who grinned back.

"Sorry buddy, game's over."  
"Nope, it's not over any time soon."

Conner just grinned at that statement before firing off stun rounds straight at Justin's face, which would have hit had he had not activated his semblance. From being against the ground to right in front of Conner's shocked face, he was there in a split second, before he swung his leg around and into Conner's head, knocking him out as he fell to the roof.

He then flattened his body beside his large, metal clad friend, bullets bouncing off his armor or landing in the ground where he once was.

"Ah shit, snipers be a pain in the ass when they ain't with you." He muttered, hiding behind Conner. The shots stopped after a while, and he laid there prone, waiting for someone, anyone of the other two to make a move.

Jessica and Katherine were talking like mad through their scrolls.

"What do you mean he's knocked out?!" Katherine nearly screamed, her calm composure gone.

"I mean what I said. He's knocked out with Justin hiding behind him. I dunno what he's doing, but he's-"

"Possibly eavesdropping on your conversation ladies?" His voice came from Conner's scroll, cockiness flowing from his voice. "Ya'll should be more careful when chasing me down you know."

"Justin!" Jessica growled at him. "Give up now, we're going to take you back to Beacon and give you the best talking to you've ever had! You got that! Then you're going to train until you pass out!"

"Hm, how about we put it this way? You guys catch me and disarm me, then I'll come along quietly, alright?"

"Hmph, you're going to regret this Justin, but fine. Katherine!"

"Yup!" She hopped up from an alleyway where she had been watching and swung her fists down towards Justin. Jessica was up on her sniper lookout, waiting for him to move so she could plant a shoulder between his shoulder blades.

Jessica swung both hands at him, grinning evilly as she slammed them down. Her lands landed, right where he had been, but he was now right next to where she was.

"Wha-?" Her face was full confusion, before he smiled sadly.

"Sorry hun, didn't want to have to do this." He grabbed her and held her arms behind her back, the sniper shot landing on her chest. She twitched for a bit before he set her down on top of Conner so he had a nice shield now. He took her scroll.

"So, Jessica. Want to let me go?"

"Not unless you can find a cold spot in hell." She was severely pissed. How could just one guy take them all out, let alone one guy ON THEIR TEAM!? "What did you do to Conner Justin?"

"Hit him in the back of the head. He's out cold, but he'll be up within the next few hours with a nasty ass headache. Katherine was on you, not me."

"You threw her in front of yourself!"

"Only because you guys chased me and shot at me first. Your fault, not mine!"

"I don't give a damn! You shouldn't have run and have just done your training!"  
"I tried to explain, but you didn't want to hear it! I have something in this city I just had to do as-"

"As the Red Joker?" she asked softly.

He was silent for a few moments, but he shook his head. "No, not like that. That life is behind me now. I need to do this as a friend for someone else. Also," He stood up and put a hand on his hip. "Don't you notice something missing from my attire?"

She looked down her scope before gasping. "Your hat is~! Why? Who?"

"I…rather not say otherwise things will get complicated. You guys can keep on chasing me, but you won't catch me. I am enjoying this game though, so let's continue."

"I have you in my sights. How can you dodge a sniper's shot perfectly aligned?"

"Try me."

"Alright, your call." She slowly pulled the trigger back, before the shot flew out the muzzle and straight at Justin. Right before it could hit, he raised his knife and deflected it away.

"Wha-? How?"

"I heard it through the scroll, and just timed it right. Also because you had to be aiming at my head to see my hat was missing, I made an educated guess where'd you be aiming, and then bam, your shot isn't worth jack."

"Nice, hey wait no I'm pissed at you!"

He just laughed at this and tipped his head and bowed. "I bid you adieu my lady." He set down the scroll next to them before hopping down and escaping into the street.

Jessica just sighed. She was glad they were only enemies this once, and that this wasn't an often occurrence. She climbed down the tower, ignoring the stares she got from the people inside before heading over to her teammates that were knocked out. She got some water for them, as well as some sandwiches and some painkillers for them. They could at least relax on the roof before waiting for Justin again. This was going to be a long night.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please follow and favoirte if you want to stay updated! Anyway, ta-ra...oh wait QUOTE! "School is learning things you don't want to know, surrounded by people you wish you didn't know, while working toward a future you don't know will ever come." Find out who it is...IF YOU DARE! Joking, anyway, goodnight peeps! :3 One last thing for the Guests!** **Are you all the same person who writes the chapter reviews? Or different people? I want to know out of a brimming sense of curiosity, as they say :3**


	15. Chapter 14-The Search Part 3

**Seee? I'm trying to stick with what I said I would do. I'm trying to be good. Also, I GOT MORE FOLLOWERS AND MORE FAVORITE SO YAAAAAAAAY! LOVE YOU ALL! Now that, *cough* that's out of the way... Especially for Christmas! But anyway, this is a bit short so sorry, but I like it so I hope you guys do to. Without further blah blah blah, here you go, my chapter. Enjoy!**

Justin flopped onto his bed, groaning loudly. He was glad these beds were soft and plush, cause he had just hurled himself at it full on, throwing his body. He had searched all day and night, and this was the last day he could do anything else about it before having to go back to school.

He looked out at the sky night through his window, shaky his head slowly. He needed his hat back, sure, but he also wanted to get Blake back so that their teams could talk.

He curled up on the bed, still wearing the same clothes as before while his teammates, Conner, Jessica, And Katherine headed back to the school, expecting to see him there that day or the next. They all slept restless due to one reason or another, but sleep they did.

The next day, when the three teammates saw his bed still made and unruffled, they shared looks of worry. Did they scare him away? Was he really on the run now? Jessica brought this up, and Katherine lowered her head, believing her, while Conner shook his head.

"I don't think he's that kind of person," Conner said confident.

"He is a criminal," Katherine said softly, shuffling her feet.

"He WAS a criminal. He said he gave up that life," Conner refuted, being as stubborn as he could be.

"Can we really trust a criminal's words though?" Jessica asked him.

"Yes we can! Give him a day or two, and he'll be back. C'mon. We at least need to give him that much of a chance right?"

"Well…to be honest…he doesn't really act like a teammate most of the time. And he runs away from training with us." Katherine said with a small shrug.

"That is true, so why should we give him any more chances?"

"We had a whole discussion about this! Give him some time guys, please!" Conner looked at them, pleading silently.

Jessica sighed. "One day. He has one day before we tell Ozpin, alright? Is that fair?"

Conner sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's fair. Thanks guy. I swear I'll be right."  
"I hope so. He's a good fighter, and I think he'd a good friend if it wasn't, for you know, his lack of trust and everything." Jessica admitted, walking over to the window and looking out.

Conner grinned at that. "I think you're right, what about you Katherine?"

"I think he's a good person. He protected me during the initiation after all."

"Really?!" Both of them looked at he shocked before laughing.

"I told you he's good." Conner said with a soft smile.

"Let's see if he's still like that or not." Jessica said as she laid down on her bed. "We can study and do homework until he gets back, alright?"

"Why not?" The other two said, grabbing their textbooks and notes, working together on teacher's homework.

Justin got dressed and headed out, her ears flattening against his head to hide them as best as he could without his hat on. He missed his hat, they had been through a lot of close calls together. While he had a lot of slacks, coats, and others, but he had only one hat and one pair of gloves. It was a lot easier that way after all. He took his weapons, just as an added protection. You never knew who you'd meet on the streets of Vale after all.

He walked out, looking left, right, up and even down to make sure none of his teammates were watching or waiting for him, and let out a sigh of relief. He could search in peace.

He climbed up the sides of an alleyway, to get onto the roof, searching for several hours up there. He jumped down around 1 pm to get lunch at a nearby café, glad to see nobody he knew nearby.

He ate at a relaxed pace, looking at the pedestrians walking by, before ducking under the table as he saw Weiss, Yang, and Ruby.

_Ooooh, they must be searching for her too!_ He would have gone out to compare notes to help find Blake, but the fact Weiss was there and angry made him hesitant. _Maybe…maybe another time._

After finishing his meal, he searched and searched but turned up nothing until he saw the sun go down. He was heading back to the hotel, when he was forced to slide to the ground, a fireball narrowly missing him.

"You have got to be screwing with me!"

"Hello Justin," a sweet voice said from the darkness, heels clinking as she came into view. "It's been a while. You've been keeping my….associated the White Fang, and Torchwick busy for a while haven't you?"

"Cinder…what the hell do you want?" Justin glared at her.

"Oh, nothing. I wanted to offer you a chance to join back. Your dear sister does miss you so much."

His eyes must have registered a small bit of pain at that statement. "OH yes, she always asks about all the time, especially around your birthday. Which if I'm correct is some day soon?"

"Might be. Why does it matter to you? You weren't exactly the giving type, even when I worked for you."

"True, I'm not, but I wanted to give you a present. One is some information. Your friend, Blake, was part of the White Fang for a long time and was Adam's apprentice."

He laughed at this. "No wonder she left then!"

"My other gift to you is this." She threw a scroll to him, which he caught and stored under his arm. "Read it carefully. It will help you learn a bit more about what really happened after your capture."

She then just calmly walked away, back down the alley from where she came. Justin watched her, his hands on his pistols but he didn't shoot her. Aggravating her was a bad idea. She was on a level above anyone, and anything he had ever fought before. He stored the scroll next to his own, before heading back to the hotel. He was curious to see what it held. And she had hit it on the dot. Today was his birthday, although he didn't feel like celebrating.

Justin looked up as he heard an explosion, having just backed his bags in his modified ATV. _Oh god, please don't tell me that's Blake. Well, at least it's not my fault._ He patted himself on the back for not causing more problems, before he decided to check out the situation.

By the time he arrived, the police had already started talking with the teammates of team RWBY and he sat back and waited, while an odd girl with orange hair and freckles was escorted away by some very high tech guards.

He just shrugged, not his problem. He instead walked over and joined the girls, swiping his hat from Blake's hand.

"I'll be taking that. Thank you my lady for watching it for me."

Blake swung around and stared at him confused. "You…why?"

"Cause I can. Also, I needed my hat back, and was kind of worried about your team falling apart. So yeah."

"Hmph, well, I owe you one then. Speaking of teams, why was yours chasing you yesterday?"

"Ah….umm…that's a story for another time alright?" Justin scratched behind his head, laughing.

"Alright if you say so." Blake rolled her eyes at him, smiling a bit,

"Anyway, before the others decide to talk to me, I bid you goodnight Miss Belladonna."

"Goodnight Justin. See you in school."

He tipped his hat before disappearing in front of her eyes, which quickly went wide in surprise.

Ruby noticed that and looked over. "What is it Blake?"

"Hm? Oh nothing," she said, a soft smile creeping over her face.

**Okay, so you should see who I'm shipping. And if you can't get some glasses cause damn you're blind. Anyway my quote is for the writers like myself, I think it applies to us at least :D. Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live. Anyway, I'm gonna play some World Of Tanks. Goodnight Peoples! I will see you tomorrow, possibly.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Screw off Cardin

**Heh Heh...umm...Happy belated Holidays and a New Year? Please don't kill me I'm sorry! I wanted to post, I even wanted to make a New Year's surprise but it all went out the window. Instead this was made. Sorry. But please accept my humble works for your eyes to read. Seriously though, please don't hate me. I promise to no longer make promises about posting, even though in theory I just broke my own rule...screw it you guys know what I mean. Anyway quote for today is... some famous dude who's really old and dead, like a thousand +years old. Most men are within a finger's breadth of being mad. Anyway, READ!**

When Jessica woke up, it was to see that Justin was at his bed, textbooks open in a semi circle around him as he quickly worked on the homework. She rubbed her eyes, blinking at him through bleary eyes.

He looked up and nodded. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Hmm? Yeah…Hey wait!" She hopped to her feet and stomped over to him, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him up which he let her do. "What the hell were you doing this entire time?!"

"Helping Team RWBY search for Blake, but only now you want to hear my explanation?"

He then told the whole story that he knew, watching Blake run out, giving her his hat, all the way up until he got his hat back while she sat down on Conner's bed. The other two were still asleep, so he would probably have to re-tell the story to them as well.

"Huh…fine, you're not in ea lot of trouble," Justin let out a sigh of relief, "But…next time you do something like this, you're getting your ass kicked."

Justin grinned at this and shook his head. "Wanna try that again? Cause last time, well, you saw the results."

"…shut up…we'll kick your ass next time."

"Sure, anyway…about this homework?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'll help you with it, but you owe me something sweet that's tasty okay?"

"Alright, I have money."

She pulled out her homework that she had done with Katherine and Conner last night, letting him copy it down while she went to take a shower. While she was in there, the other two woke up at different times and listened to his story separately.

Conenr reacted by pulling him into a hug which he weakly struggled against, feeling like his lungs were being ground to a pulp.

"Heh! I told them you were a good guy!"

"Lungs….air…need!" Justin gasped, before he was let go by a laughing Conner.

"Sorry, sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength, you know?"

"Yeah…yeah I can tell," Justin gasped as he got his breath back.

Katherine was a lot quieter with her reaction. She just sat there and thought for a while, before nodding.

"Makes sense to me, just don't be so insane next time please."  
"No promises, I am me after all."

She just smiled and shook her head. "But who are you really?"

He leaned back against the wall, grinning back. "Who can say? I heard thinking about things like that can drive a person insane."

"Maybe we're just all insane?"

"Maybe…but I need to finish working, sorry."

She just nodded and left him to it, using the bathroom for a quick shower after Conner used it. They headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast as a team, Conner and Jessica arguing about what kind of weapon was the best in a joking way, while Justin walked with a book in his hand, and Katherine just stared out the window lost in her own world.

Justin wasn't really reading his book though, he was thinking more so than anything. Why were they all in a team? They were all different people. Justin was the mess, Jessica the aggressive leader, Conner the gentle giant, and Katherine, the quiet berserker. When you compared it with their name, JACK, which was a playing card, it really did seem they were the jack of teams. An odd card that just isn't really fit in.

This thought caused him to chuckle, and Conner looked back with a grin. "Think of something funny did ya?"

"Hm? No, something I read."

"Speaking of which… what are you always reading? You always have a book of some kind with you. What do you like the most?"

Justin was surprised, he didn't feel like talking, but he would indulge his teammate. "I like fantasy books the most, and what si this one about? Well, I'm not going to tell you."

"Awwww, I'm curious too now," Jessica whined, pouting.

"Nope, not even for our dear leader."

She pouted and kept on walking. "Fine, be like that, I won't help you with your homework next time."

Justin just laughed and shook his head, enjoying the stupidity his team went through sometimes.

They had a quick breakfast of whatever they wished. The school had a nice breakfast, lunch, and dinner buffet with some changes every now and then. For example, today there was cheesecake for desert instead of rice pudding which they've had before. They went to class, everything seeming to go back to normal, besides Justin.

He took notes and was quite with an open book in front of him, so everything seemed normal, but something was off for him. He looked around, scanning Team RWBY and JNPR. Something felt wrong with something over there. It was Jaune especially, he looked kind of down.

Justin just shrugged. It wasn't his problem. He just focused back onto his work, letting Pyrrha and the rest of his team keep an eye on him.

Next class was Goodwitch's combat training, and while he did feel bad for Jaune, wincing as the crap was beaten out of him, he did want to laugh a bit. Jessica slugged him in the shoulder for that, which he just grinned and shrugged to.

"He's our friend! Show a bit more sympathy."  
"Roger boss. But it is kind of funny to watch, at least for me," he said with a chuckle.

Jessica just sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Not only do I know that, I'm proud of it!"

They shut up for the announcement of the tournament, even Justin getting excited as a wolfish grin crossed his face, an evil light to his eyes.

"This sounds like it'll be…very…interesting," he said, just barely keeping himself in control from doing something stupid with his cards.

At lunch, they listened to Nora's crazy dream while some chit chatted, others read, some did their nails, and others worried about Jaune not being so okay. Even Justin had to admit he looked like crap. When Pyrrha and Ruby asked about him, he put on a feeble act to look alright.

Conner shook his head. "Man, even I can tell you're blue. And I can't read people!"

"R-really? Is it that bad?"

Everyone nodded their heads, even Blake and Justin,

"Well it's not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone!"

Right then they could see him pulling on Velvet's ears while she asked nicely for him to stop. Justin immediately stood up, a snarl crossing his face.

"H-hey Justin!" Jessica tried to grab him, but he just slid out of her way so she stood up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Picking a fight with a jackass."

"Oh well, he's doing the right thing." Conner stood up and followed him, his hands on his head in a relaxed manner.

"H-hey! Guys! We don't need to get in trouble!" Jessica called after them, going to follow but Katherine grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Let them go, they won't get beaten by idiots like them."

"It's not them I'm worried about, I worried about how far they might go with Cardin and the others!"

Katherine paled at that. "I…didn't think about it like that…maybe we should…get Glynda here?"

Jessica nodded and pulled out her scroll, calling the combat teacher while the other two teams watching, curious as to what would happen.

Justin appeared to calmly walk up to the laughing Cardin, and tap him on the shoulder.

"Huh? What the hell do you want? And what about that animal behind you? Wouldn't he be better at pulling a cart than being here?" Cardin asked in his smug, prick ass attitude

"Oh? You do think of Faunus as nothing more than animals don't you?" Justin asked with the same calm smile.

_If he's smiling like that for so long, he has something really bad planned._ Jessica thought, shivering slightly.

"Yeah so what? They're a bunch of pigs anyway."

"No, no, no, see, this is where we disagree. You think that Faunus aren't worth shit, while I, think they are very important." As he talked his hand wound back, before he launched a fist straight at Cardin's face, a loud crack coming from his nose as blood spurted out.

Cardin staggered back into the his teammate with the mow hawk, Russel, whom he shrugged off and staggered up.

"You…you bastard!" Cardin screamed while swinging a punch at Justin.

Justin didn't move. Instead, the punch was caught by Conner, who began squeezing his hand until he was falling to the ground.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns. Actually, in this case, it would be mess with the ram you get the horns, right Justin?"

Cracks could be heard coming from Cardin's hand, as he began to squeeze too much and break bones while Cardin screamed in pain. His lackeys tried to run and help, but Justin beat them back with simple hand to hand combat, using kicks mainly while Conner took care of Cardin.

While Justin fought though, his hands constantly moved send slid cards into their armor or under their shirts. He wasn't going to give them any mercy here. If Cardin was going to call them animals, they would act like animals, and kill anything that got in their way.

Goodwitch came in with a storm seeming to follow her, anyone nearby being smart enough to get the fuck out. She stormed up to Justin and Conner, the later letting go of Cardin who crumpled to the floor holding his hand.

She took one look at Cardin and sighed. "Mr. Winchester, go see the nurse. Who knows how long you're going to need bandages. The rest of Team CRDL will come later to give me their version of the story, while you two boys," she turned to Conner and Justin again, both of them seeming meek in comparison to her. "You two will come with me to the headmaster."

"O-okay," the both said softly, following her out while Team CRDL lead their pathetic leader out the cafeteria. Teams RWBY and JNPR and what was left of JACK looked at each other and shrugged.

"To…classes?" Ruby said with a shrug.

"I guess so…I'll take notes for them, they can copy later," Jessica grumbled with a sigh. "At least I can say I told them so. I'm also going to have to punish them later."

The others just walked in silence, thinking about what would happen to JACK's ball of sunshine and vigilante.

Goodwitch was quiet as they walked to the headmaster's tower office, calling out as she opened the door.

"Ozpin, I have Justin and Conner here. They were starting a fight with Cardin and his team."

"Is that so?" Ozpin asked from behind his desk, sipping his cup of coffee or tea or whatever the fuck it is. "Well, let's at least hear them out, alright?"

Goodwitch glared at him but nodded, allowing the boys to tell of how they had only intervened due to the situation with Velvet.

"Although you're a nice person and everything Headmaster Ozpin, not everyone shares the, lack of racist filled view you do," Justin stated with a soft fire in his eyes.

Conner just nodded in silent agreement.

"Regardless," Miss Goodwitch stated with a shake of her head. "You two need to be punished for what you did. You started a fight in the cafeteria. What if someone else had gotten hurt?"

"But nobody did," Justin pointed out a bit smugly.

His smugness disapeares with a glare from the teacher. "Anyway, what will their punishment be?"

Ozpin sat there, silent for a few moments before just shrugging. "Nothing."

There was silence for a few moments, before everyone went. "Heh?" at him.

"You heard me, nothing. They didn't do anything wrong in my opinion. This is a fighting school too, so things like this are good for character building."

"Thank you sir!" Both boys said together as they stood up, Conner grinning wide.

"Anyway, could everyone besides Justin please leave? Including you Miss Goodwitch. I need to have a private discussion with Mr. Reef

"Hm? Alright." She herded Conner out, who gave Justin a thumbs up as they left to give Justin some of a confidence boost.

Justin smiled and shook his head at his friend's…_friend? Did I think of him as my friend?_ He stopped thinking about it, focusing on the headmaster, who seemed content to sit there and drink from his mug.

"Justin, remember the rules we talked about?"

"Once isn't too bad."

"Once still breaks it."

"Well this time it needed to be broken."

"Will you say that again another time?"

"Maybe I will." Justin said honestly, looking the other man square in the eyes.

Ozpin just sighed. "Well, what happens, happens, all I can do is try to lead you on the right path."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So anyway, why'd you call me here?"

"I have a surprise for your team, but I figured I'd tell you first. You're going to get a, very important mission soon. Don't tell anyone though, I want them to be surprised."

"Really? Well if that's it, I need to get back to class." Justin seemed uninterested, but he was excited. A mission sounded like fun to him.

"Okay, I don't want to hold you up from your studies, best of luck to you."

"Right, thanks!" Justin said as he left with a wave, heading after Conner.

_Remember how you said this would be an interesting year Mr. Ozpin? Let's see how interesting it can get._

**Again I really am Sorry, I'll try to make it up on a later date, I dont know what holiday but I'll do something. Also, I DID COMPENSATION! I got to have Cardin get his ass decked, and everyone loves that right? right? Anyway, goodnight and I bid you all adieu. Also, please read and look forward to my next chapter, I love having people read my stuff. Huh, I should have put my goodbye here. Adieu again!**


	17. Chapter 16-The Ship has Sailed

**This is something I typed a while back. I thought about making it into two chapters but decided not to. I, personally love what I wrote here more than anything else, but then again, I'm me and you guys are you. Just...please...if it's bad don't hate on it too much. "He has all the virtues I dislike and none of the vices I admire." There's my quote. Just...well...I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I might write similar parts for each ship I'm going to do, I dunno.**

Justin looked up at Blake while they worked in the library on Port's homework. She noticed him and looked up in turn, tilting her head in curiosity.

"What? Is something wrong? Do we need the Ice Princess here to help you?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, hey, you want to…you know…grab something in Vale to eat some day soon?"

"Get your work done first, and then we can talk about it, alright?" She said while rolling her eyes, although a small smile began to cause the corners of her cheeks to twitch. She was starting to warm up to him, a lot more than her teammates had. Some even started teasing her of them going out, which made her blush for some reason she didn't understand.

"Hey, hello?" Justin said, knocking Blake out of her thoughts with a wave of his hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What's up?" She stood up and walked around, looking over his shoulder at what he was confused about.

"Okay, so this question for Oobleck about history, it's about this battle right?" He said while pointing to the map.

"Mhmm, that's right" She sat down next to him, dragging her stuff over so that they could work side by side.

It wasn't long until they were done, but the sun was still out so they decided to stick around. It was Sunday after all, they could spare a few hours to relax. They talked mainly about books they had both read, but also of the White Fang, politics, and the news, anything that crossed their minds.

Soon it was a bit past noon and Justin's stomach rumbled, making him blush slightly.

"Well, it seems like I'm hungry. How about you?"

"I'm not that~" her own stomach rumbled, making her blush as well. "Alright, I'm hungry. You said something about going out to eat right?"

"Yeah sure, we can go out to Vale. I have an ATV, modified of course, let's go."

"Alright, you pick the place, I'll trust your decision."

The packed up their stuff and took it to their rooms, agreeing to meet up outside the front of the school. Neither of them ran into their teammates, but little did they know that they were close by.

While they were in the library, Yang had walked in and saw them close to each other with Blake, what seemed to her, wrapping his arms around him. She had walked in to return a book Weiss wanted her to, and did so quickly before sprinting so quickly up the stairs to their dorms that Ruby would have a tough time keeping up with her. She quickly gathered both teams to have an express meeting between them.

"Guy, guys, guys!" She exclaimed, trying to hold back. "I FINALLY SAW BLAKE AND JUSTIN TOGETHER!"

"Yeah…they are together often…they are good friends." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. I mean together together. I mean like boyfriend girlfriend together." She took out her scroll and showed them a quick picture she took. "See?!" It did look Blake had her arms around him, even though she had been just helping with his work.

"Oh...my...god," Jessica squealed and crossed her fingers. "I SHIP IT!"

"We don't know everything…" Conner said, trying to calm them down.

"That's right, they could just be…helping each other with homework?"

"Does that look like helping with homework to you? DOES IT?!" yang was hopping around excited. "Let's spy on them!"

"I'm in, and my team's in," Jessica said, ignoring Conner's and Katherine's looks of WTF!?

"Team RWBY's in!" Ruby said, hopping around despite Weiss's glare, making her wither slightly. "I just wanna have fun…"

Weiss let out a huff. "Fine, let's go."

"Teams RWBY and JACK!" Yang announced, standing on a bed before Jessica hopped onto the bed with her. They both pointed to the door and announced, "MOVE OUT!"

They fell down, giggling before leaving and watching them, agreeing to keep in touch by scroll. Team JACK were outside on the roof, in the park, and at the entrance to the forest. Team RWBY roamed the halls except for Weiss who was in the library, being the least out of place in there.

Everyone checked their scroll as Weiss sent a message. 'They left the library. Something about going out to eat? I think it's a date!'

Yang then set a message out to everyone. 'TO THE ROOF EVERYONE!' They met up on the roof, making a small circle.

"Okay! So, if they're going to Vale, it has to be a date, let's follow them and watch. Who knows what that rogue like character Justin would do to Blake."

"I just want to point out, Blake can handle herself. She's not a helpless little girl." Weiss said, hands on her hips.

"And Justin isn't a monster…usually." Jessica said, trying to hold back her laughter. "But it would be fun to spy on them."

"Alright, common, can we do this…pleassssse?" Yang asked them with big puppy eyes.

Weiss sighed, as did Katherine and Conner. "Fine, we'll go. What's the worse thing that can happen."

Yang and Jessica went on Yang's bike into Vale, while the rest took the airship over into Vale.

Blake slid off Justin's ATV, grinning slightly. "You drive pretty well. Even a bit more than Yang. She's crazy when she drives."

Justin laughed at that, putting both their helmets in the trunk. "Well, I rarely have passengers, and if I would have been driving by myself I would have been even more crazy." He admitted, locking his ATV up. "Anyway, here we are."

It was a small café called 'The Morning Cup'. It had a cozy appearance to it, and had a nice, warm atmosphere.

"This place has nice sandwiches and drinks. Also comfy chairs. They also have lots of books, so it's a nice place." He opened the door and led her in, smiling slightly.

"It's defiantly a date, there is no way this isn't a date," Yang said, bouncing around as she watched them from the roof and enter, talking in a group call through her scroll.

"It does seem like it," Weiss admitted, gaining a grunt of agreement from Conner and a "mhmm" from Katherine.

"I SHIP IT!" Jessica squealed again, dancing from her vantage point, on the road but down the street, hiding in an alley.

Conner and Katherine were in the cafe, disguised as a couple, drinking cappuccinos. "They're inside and sitting in the corner chairs, next to each of them with a coffee table in front of them and books behind them. Are you sure we should be here though? They seem happy enough." Conner said, looking at them every now and then out the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Yang said, dismissing his worried comments. "Just don't get caught. We're just making sure nothing gets out of hand. We're in the right."

Justin flipped the menu open, all be it a small one. "I already know what I'm getting for me, what about you?"

"I'll get, a tuna sandwich and…a cup of Earl Grey."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said while taking out his wallet.

"Hey! I can't have you pay for both of our meals!" Blake said, getting up to pull her wallet out.

"Yes you can, I won't let you pay for it, I'm paying, end of discussion." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so she was sitting and blushing slightly from how close they had been.

"Alright, if you say so," she mumbled. "You can pay."

He grinned triumphantly and walked over to the counter, a person he had known for a long time, Liz, was working there. She usually was at the counter, and he visited this place often.

"Hey Liz, usually for me as well as a Tuna sandwich and a cup of Earl Grey."

"Heya Justin, okay, I'll have it ready in a moment. Not a lot of business since the amount of robberies increased. People are getting scared to leave their homes, but I'm glad to see you here. So, she your girlfriend?" She gestured to Blake, who had a book in her hands.

"W-what? N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend from Beacon."

"Hold up you got into Beacon and didn't tell me anything!? Common, I thought we were friends." She pouted as she put some Vanilla creamer into his coco, knowing how he liked it.

"Sorry, I was planning to, but it was rushed. I'll come visit whenever I can though." Justin said, bowing his head.

She pulled out a slice of their wonderful Greek Apple Pie. One that they both knew he loved and slid it over to him.

"Consider that my 'good job' for getting into Beacon. Don't worry, the boss doesn't have to know," she said as she raised a finger to her lips before giving him the rest of the food.

Noticing it was a bit much for him to carry, she smiled and sighed. "I guess I'll help you carry it back."

"Thanks, a ton." They walked back, Justin carrying his own food while Liz brought Blake's food. Justin had ordered himself a hot coco with vanilla creamer and a BLT. What? He likes bacon. He placed his food down along with the surprise piece of pie he got while Liz gave Blake her food.

"Here you go…hey Justin, do we a favor, I need to have some girl talk with Blake, so if you could check out the books on the other side of he café…please?"

Justin rolled his eyes and pouted. "Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll leave," he said as he left, pretending to be depressed which both of them knew.

Blake smiled as he left, a sort of dreamy smile Liz was able to catch. "Oh ho, so it was a good thing I came here when I did." She sat down across from a confused Blake. "Look, I know maybe you don't know me, but I've known Justin for a while. He would always come here, depressed, happy, bored, sometimes he even helped out around the shop or did his homework here. What I'm trying to get to is…" she ran her hand through her hair. "I have not seen him, this happy or relaxed in a while. I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you. So even if you don't like him like that, at least let him off gently, I don't like seeing my friends hurt alright?"

She nodded solemnly, and as Liz got up to call him back, Blake grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Actually, I kind of wanted him to… ask me out. This is like a date anyway, so I figured…"

Liz just grinned and nodded. "Go for it." She then called Justin back over, who quickly sat next to Blake.

"Have fun you two," Liz said with a sly wink towards Blake, causing the other girl to blush.

"What was that all about?" He asked, completely oblivious to the entire conversation that had occurred.

"Nothing, just girl stuff," Blake said before taking out another book from the shelf, skimming it. "I've never read this…didn't even know it existed."  
He looked over her shoulder and sighed. "It's one of those books that are really good, but unheard of. Anyway, let's eat right now then read."

And they did just that. The spectators they had began to grow bored as nothing interesting was happening.

"Yannnng~" Jessica whined. "Why is nothing fun happening, this is boring~"

"I don't know, they seem a lot more relaxed though, maybe we should leave, it doesn't seem like anything is going to happen tonight.

"Alright, team JACK, move out! We're going to go grab some grub!"

"Team RWBY! Follow them!" Their fearless commander cried out.

"I'll stick around just in case anything new happens while you guys are gone," Yang said into her scroll. "Ruby bring me back some Pizza?"

"Alright! Will do sis!" And with that the teams except for Yang left, Conner and Katherine getting up and leaving from their spot in the café.

It wasn't long until they were done eating, and Blake took out the same book again, handing it to him. "Common, be a good host and entertain."

"Entertain? What? You want an impression of Yang?" This earned him a scoff and a punch to the shoulder. "Alright, alright I'll read…Jesus…"

He began to read the book as he promised and Blake smiled, her eyes slowly drifting closed from his soothing voice and the food they had just eaten. She rested her head on the back of her chair until she felt a poking on her shoulder.

"Hey, you asleep?" he asked, looking at her with a tilt of his head.

"Nope…not yet," she let out a cute yawn, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Keep on reading." She mumbled.

He complied, but soon Blake got uncomfortable. She told him to stop, then stretched out across two seats, resting her head on his lap. Too tired to care how they looked, and knowing hat not that many people were there, she didn't mind. Blake meanwhile was blushing, but not that much. He looked up to see that Liz was gone, so he decided to be nice. As he read, one hand holding the book open to its page, his other hand stroked her ears through her bow, making her purr softly.

He smiled softly and continued to read, until her heard her soft purrs becoming the purrs of a kitten asleep. He then just read for himself, but never stopped stroking her ears until he fell asleep as well.

Liz had walked back in and saw them both asleep, snuggled in together so she didn't move them. She was just glad Justin had finally been able to make friends.

Yang stared google-eyed, watching the two of them. She took out her scroll and began to take pictures, but they were all really blury cause of how far she was. She climbed down by a nearby ladder, sneaking over and walking to the window. She saw that nobody besides Liz was there, so she entered the shop and walked over to her.

"Hiya, you mind if I get some pictures of the two lovebirds? You can't tell them when they wake up though. Common please? I know them from Beacon, Blake's in my team." Yang pleaded, seeing how stubborn Liz seemed.

She sighed. "Fine, go ahead, just don't go out of control with them. And don't upset either of them, they look cute like that."  
"I know, I know, don't worry." She quickly walked over and took about a dozen pictures at different angles of the two of them, giggling as she left the shop. She quickly went to the pizzeria the rest of both of their teams had gone to.

When Yang was still a dozen blocks away they could hear her voice.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys GUYS!" Yang stopped her sprinting as she slid to a stop, Ruby holding a slice of pizza half way to his mouth.

"Did you find something?" She asked, before being picked up and swung around by his sister and set down again…minus the slice of pizza. "Hey!"

"You guys didn't bring me anything so I'm hungry…anyway I saw them and have pictures of them being sweet and cuddling with each other and defiantly a couple by now."

They all looked at her in surprise, Conner being the first one to recover. "Okay hon, give us the details and more importantly, the pictures!"

Jessica and Ruby eagerly nodded in agreement, while Weiss and Katherine tried to act like they weren't interested but they were. Yang pulled the pictures up on her scroll, and showed them to the other members, grinning at their shocked faces and the occasional sounds of 'awwww,' they let out.

She grinned in triumph. "See, and I didn't even get ca~" she said, arrogance dripping from her voice before they heard a loud roar of anger in the distance, coming from where Yang had been.

"Yang…are you sure nobody saw?"  
"Well I mean, nobody besides the wait…ress… Oh…she lied and told them didn't she…"

(Back at the café)

As soon as Yang had left, Liz had gotten up and walked over to Blake and Justin, lightly shaking Justin awake. She figured Blake could use the sleep.

Justin blinked his eyes open slowly, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, about half an hour. Quick question though, do you know anyone with blonde hair, big boobs and violet eyes?"

"Yeah…sounds like Yang…why?"  
"Oh, no reason, besides the fact she came in here, took pictures of you guys like this, and then ran off to propably go tell other people."  
Justin stared at her for a few moments, the tiredness seeping from his mind as he processed the information. "What?!" he hissed, trying not to wake up Blake. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Cause it was so cute how you guys were, and I would've woken you up if I had gotten her away."

Justin growled and pulled his hat down. "Okay, so she was probably following us…keep Blake here for a bit, I'll be back soon." He slid Blake's head onto the chair, putting a pillow under it so she was comfortable. He then ran outside and roared Yang's name, while somehow Blake slept through it.

As soon as she him leave, Liz gently shook Blake awake as well.

"Hmm? Where's Jusgtin?" she said, softly sitting up before letting out a cutte yawn.

Liz told her the whole story, her face becoming similar to how Justin looked when he heard the info, filled with anger, but also worry unlike Justin.

She let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll be right back with Justin, I need to make sure Yang doesn't die, or Justin, or that the city doesn't get destroyed."

Liz nodded and waved as she left, watching her run after Justin with a small laugh. _Kids grow up so fast,_ she thought to herself, sitting back behind the counter and waiting for their, hopefully, safe return.

"Yaaaaaaaaaang~!" The roar could be heard throughout the city as Justin ran to where he could smell her, as well as Ruby, Weiss, Katherine, Conner, and Jessica.

_They were all in on this huh? Revenge will be sweet._ He thought as he ran, using his cards to propel himself to go even faster.

"Oh no, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Yang muttered, turning to them, her face pale. "We need to get out of here before he finds us and~"

"Does what exactly?" Justin asked, right behind her. He had traveled at a speed that surpassed Ruby's.

"H-h-hi Justin," Yang said with a small wave, turning around. "So about you and Blake I~"

Justin's eyes turned red at Blake's name being mentioned, and her let out a feral growl. His canines and nails grew, and he grabbed her by the throat.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you a dozen times over!" He growled.

Unknown to him but known to Yang, his nails had cut a strand of her hair while he grabbed a hold of her. She watched it fall to the ground, her eyes going wide.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, her hair catching on fire and she separated his hand with just brute force and threw him back, her eyes red just like his. "YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

The rest of teams RWBY and JACK stared at them in fear. They actually expected either one of them to die or for half the city to be gone by tomorrow. Both teams wanted to try calming their teammates down, but neither could get close enough. Justin's aura was too toxic for all of them while Yang's was too hot. They couldn't even yell to be heard, the crackle of Yang's flames and the whispers of the darkness that surrounded Justin's feet blocking all sounds.

"Damnit!" Jessica growled, turning to both teams. "Let's just get out of here, we have no idea how bad this can get. The police can deal with them." She said as she ushered them away. _I hope._

Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets back, getting into a boxer stance while Justin just readied his claws, looking like a feral beast. He rushed her swinging as she hopped over or slid under every swipe. She blasted him and tried to punch him with a few shots, but he deflected them all, sending them crashing into the tables outside the pizzeria. They kept on exchanging no hits like this until Yang scored a lucky shot on Justin's cheek, sending him flying and crashing into the pizzeria. He got up and growled, the pizzeria's staff giving evacuated when the battle started. He launched himself out of the rubble and grabbed onto Yang, knocking her onto the ground where he began to swipe at her, opening shallow cuts and damaging her aura significantly. She launched him off of her, and they began to circle each other again, both of them withstanding minor injuries.

That was when Blake finally got there and saw the battle. _Oh god no!_ she wanted to scream, running onto the battlefield. The others, in a nearby building, watched what she was doing and began to scream for her to go back, but she ignored them. She had to stop them.

Blake ran in between the two of them and put her hands up. "STOP!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

Right then, both of them had begun to rush at each other, heading for where Blake was with weapons out. The red in both of their eyes faltered as they heard her voice, and right before Justin would have hit, he swerved off and instead rolled onto the ground, coming to a stop.

Yang did the same, crashing her fists into the ground and opening a good sized crater in the middle of the road. Her hair lost its fire, and her eyes became violet again.

Justin was having a different problem. After hearing her voice, one eye had become normal. That usually wasn't a problem, but this time it was for some reason. He began to let out a blood curdling scream, slamming his head into anything he could as darkness seemed to ooze from his body, swirling around his legs.

Blake, after making sure Yang wasn't going to die anytime soon saw the other come onto the battlefield. Blake ran over to Justin, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong Justin, common, speak to me," she said, putting a hand in his.

He let go of her hand, gripping his head with both hands as his canines began to grow even longer than ever before. He slammed his head more ferociously against anything he could, all while Blake looked at him in despair.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him onto the ground, claiming his lips with hers. He still struggled for a few moments, but it was clear it was doing something for him. Soon he was calm again, and Blake sat back up, blushing. There was still something wrong with him, but she just figured it was cause he was asleep.

She looked around to notice that they really had done a number on the square…and that everybody was staring at her.

"Okay two questions," Weiss said while marching up to her. "One, what the hell was that?! We could have died and so could have Yang!"  
"You guys did follow us without our permission," Blake pointed out before glaring at Yang. "And took pictures. Also it's Yang! Who knows what crazy stuff she'd do with the pictures!"

They all nodded at this minus Yang, who just put her hands on her hips and stared at all of them. "Common I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are," They replied in unison.

"Oh…ummm…heh heh," she replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You never answered my question Blake." Weiss said, still staring at Justin whose clothes were now a bit torn up from all the fighting, and some places were even a bit burnt.

"I don't know, we can ask him when he wakes up though." Blake lifted up Justin so his head was in her lap. "The other question was?"

Yang walked over, grinning. "You two a couple officially?"

"I, ummm…we'll find out when he wakes up." Blake said, her face going beet red again.

Yang giggled and nodded. "We should probably leave though, can we all go to the café you guys were at earlier?"

"Sure I guess, Justin seemed on good terms with Liz after all. Liz works there," she explained.

Blake carried Justin on her back, and they opened the door to see Liz behind the counter, staring at how many people were entering. All 8 of them, it would be a lot of stuff for her to do.

They pulled another table to connect to where Blake had been so that all of them could sit around it, excluding Justin who had his head on Blake's lap and his legs on another chair. They talked and ate sandwiches as the sun began to go down, waiting for Justin to wake up.

By 3 pm, they were wondering if he would ever wake up when they heard a groan come from Blake's lap.

Blake leaned over him, smiling softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah…what happened? Why do I have a pounding headache? Why was I chocking Yang? Ohh yeah the pictures." He chose not to sit up, instead just looking around. "We back in the café?"

"Mhmm, and everybody is here with us."

"Ahhh crap." He muttered, before hearing the giggles of the others.

"So, answer my question, are you guys a couple?" yang asked, leaning on the table.

"Are we a couple?" Blake asked.

"…Do you want to be a couple?"

"Do you?"

"…Yes."

"Then," she looked up to Yang. "We're a couple."

When she looked back down to say something to Justin, she felt his lips on her's instead, silencing her and getting a round of 'awwwws' from the others. Blake sat back up slowly, letting out a small whine that it ended.

"Just saying," Justin said, laying back down again. "I still can kill you all."

"Speaking of which, what was that with the black stuff seeping from you?" Weiss asked.

"What black stuff?"

"You know, when you were fighting with Yang?"

"Oh…hmmm… my memory black out after I dodge Blake, sorry, if anything happened after that I don't remember."

The others looked at each other, but Blake just patted his head through his hat. "If he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know. We can figure this out another time, it's getting late. So…" she looked at all the trash on the two tables. "Who's paying?"

Justin raised his hand. "I'm paying for our food, but the rest of you," he said, pointing and waving his finger at the others from the comfort of Blake's lap. "The rest of you pay for your own.

They groaned but did as he said, and soon they left, a new mystery on their hands besides what Rowan was doing with the White Fang, or what the White Fang was doing in general.

**There ya go! I hope you liked it. It was fairly long too, 4,500 words I think. So anyway, since I'm uploading this in the morning on the East Coast, I big you all good day, and I hope you have a wonderful week! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Mission Part 1

**HiHi! Ever played Hearthstone guys and girls and people of other genders? It is one of the most annoying games...besides CSGO and every game in the world. Don't get me wrong I still love them but I...am getting off on a tanget. Well, blah blah, new chapter, blah blah read and follow, blah blah. You guys know the drill by now don't you? :P Quote: "****T****he nice thing about standards is that there are so many of them to choose from." anyway, please read and have a nice, day, night, whatever it is :P**

Everything had calmed down for a while after that. Ozpin told him that the mission would be postponed a bit until he was ready. He had agreed to that, not seeing any reason to argue. He and Blake had worked out fine. They sat with each other during lunch, classes, and were found together at any time possible.

Everyone else was still themselves, but the faults and rifts between teammates were lessening. Justin was getting along with his team more often, as well as with the other teams. Weiss was doing the same, although it was taking more time with Faunus students than human students.

It was after school. Justin was with Blake in the library, both of them taking up a whole couch. Justin had his head in Blake's lap, while Blake rubbed his ears through his hat, causing him to purr softly.

She smiled at that, but didn't say anything, holding her book with her other hand which she read, not wanting to ruin this little moment. Moments like these made all the difference in the world.

They heard his scroll buzz with a message, and Justin reached for it, slowly, before pulling his hand back. Whoever it was could wait. He looked up at Blake and they shared a smile, both calmer with each other.

Up in the headmaster's office/room, about an hour later, Jessica growled under her breath while Conner and Katherine stood in the back, Ozpin behind the desk which Jessica paced in front of.

"Where the hell is he!? He had to have gotten your message right?!"

"Calm down Jessica," Ozpin said from behind his desk. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason behind this."

Conner and Katherine shared a look, nodding at each other before Conner walked forward. "I know where he might be."

"Where?" The other two asked, Jessica in rage while Ozpin was calm.

"He might be in the library…with Blake…" he said hesitantly. Jessica bristled at her name, while Ozpin tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah yes, I think I've heard. Those two are a couple now aren't they? Congratulations to them."

Katherine walked forward now, raising her hand timidly. "I'll go get them if you want me to?"

"If you could Miss Sapphire. It would be appreciated," Ozpin said with a small smile.

She nodded and sprinted out the room, speeding down to the library.

Ozpin watched her leave with a chuckle. "How much fun it is to be young."

"Did you say something Headmaster?" Jessica asked, curious.

"No…nothing," he said as he sipped his drink.

Jessica stopped her running outside the door to the library, walking in quietly. She found them lying on the couch, Blake and Justin both asleep with books in their hands. She smiled at the sweet scene and pulled out her scroll to take a quick picture, before gently shaking Justin's shoulder.

"Justin…hey Justin," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, opening his eyes slowly and looking over at Katherine. "What's up?" He asked softly, hoping not to wake up Blake.

"Did you check your scroll?"

"Hmm? No, I was too comfy."

"Crap," She scratched the back of her head. "Jessica's going to kill you. Anyway look at it."

Justin slowly pulled out his scroll, trying hard not to wake up Blake as he did so. He checked his messages.

"Crap," he said as he realized it was from Ozpin. "Oh, god I'm screwed," he groaned as he saw the contents. It was a calling for the mission they were supposed to do.

"Yeah, thought you might say that. So c'mon, let's go."

He sighed. "Fine, I'm coming." He sat up slowly, still trying not to wake his girlfriend, but she did so anyway.

"Hm? Justin where're you going?"

"Remember that message? Apparently it was from Ozpin about us going on a mission. I'll come back if I can, but if I can't, I'll send you a message through my scroll okay?"

"Okay…hey wait a mission!" She sat up and hugged him tightly. "Usually only first year teams get them! You guys must be really good!"

Justin, still awkward with affection when his teammates were around smiled and hugged her back softly, noting the smug grin on Katherine. "Yeah, it's not that big of a deal."

"Well get moving, you're already, what, an hour later?"

"Yeah, see ya soon!" He gave her a quick kiss before heading up with Katherine.

"Ooooh, love really is in the air today?"

"Oh shut up."

"Good, now that you're all here, I'll brief you on the mission myself. Normally I would have a teacher do this, but I see no reason I can't." He tapped a few buttons on his scroll, bringing up a holographic view of the kingdom of Vale. "We've located a White Fang research outpost. We want Justin to infiltrate it and act as one of the White Fang for a while. Conner is too easy to notice in a crowd."

"Hey, hey, hold up."

"Yes Justin?"

"I'm not going along with this. It's the White Fang of all groups!"

"And you have the most experience with them, so you can handle yourself there better than anyone else correct?"

"True…but…I still don't like this."

"Neither do I," Jessica said, stepping forward. "Will we have a senior team help us as well?"  
"Of course. Team CFVY will be with you every step of the way, besides when Justin infiltrates the base."

"Who's on team CFVY?"

"You probably don't know them. Coco is the leader, and the other members are Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi."

"We know Velvet, not so much with the rest," Conner admitted with a shrug.

"Well they are a year above you after all." He took a sip from his mug. "So, is everyone okay with the plan?"

He got an okay from both Conner and Katherine, but Justin and Jessica were more hesitant before they agreed.

"Justin, to…make you seem like you are actually coming back, team JNPR will be chasing and trying to take you out. Is that aright with you?"

"Yeah, they won't beat me anyway. Should I start running now?"

"That's what I would advice."

"Well then lady and gents," he bowed towards his teammates. "I will see you guys on the battlefield. Just don't kill me please."

"Don't worry Justin," Conner pulled them all into a quick hug, grinning all around. "We'll be fine. See ya soon?"

"Yeah," he grunted from the hug. "Lungs…breaking…"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry…" Conenr released them, and Ozpin opened a window.

"Best of luck to you Justin."

"Yeah." He hopped out the window, landing in a roll and began sprinting. He sent a quick message to Blake. It read, _On a solo mission, might be gone for a while. Sorry._

He got a quick response. _Take care of yourself. I want to see you come back in one piece._

He smiled and held the scroll tight, a few tears falling down his face. _The hardest part,_ he thought, _isn't that I'm leaving school. It's probably that I'm leaving Blake_.

On the roof of Beacon, Blake watched him run, wondering what exactly was going to happen to him.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I will upload probably in a week, who knows. Also, I now have 14 followers and 5 favorites on my story...and to all of you...I will hug you until you brain explodes. Or I just really want to hug and snuggle with you all! Thank you, seriously, anyone who follows this or favorited it, thank you a ton. It really does mean a lot and it feels great. Isn't that right people? Anyway, ciao, stay tuned for more.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Mission Part 2

**Keeping this short today so you guys can read. Quote is: "Power corrupts. Absolute power is kind of neat." that's all, now READ**

Justin groaned, rolling around on his bed. He had stopped at a smaller hotel, having his own, private credit card that he used whenever he pleased, as he had earlier. Nobody could track it, so it was a wonderful thing to have when on the run or otherwise.

He took out his scroll and opened the news. Nothing was there about him yet. Ozpin probably wanted the media not to know so his school wasn't damaged. After running from the school, the White Fang was bound to contact him soon. Especially if he caused some…problems.

He just shrugged as he lay on the bed. At least he could get some sleep. Shutting down his scroll, he rolled up on his bed and fell asleep quickly, needing all the rest he could get.

The next day, he decided to just stay in the hotel. He had no reason to go outside besides for food and the like. He really had nothing to do.

When he left for lunch, he walked down the road with his hands behind his head, taking what seemed to be a relaxed approach. He was, however, looking around him for small things. Mainly, if anyone was following or looking for him.

He noticed two tails after he was walking for a while, who knows when they started following. One was Jaune, probably one of the hardest to spot when walking on the road. He looked like any other person, besides a sheath that held his sword on his side.

The other person, a bit ahead of Jaune wasn't Roman or Cinder or anyone really noticeable. It was just another goon with the same old black and red attire on as usually seen on them.

Justin sighed as he saw them. Really? A common goon and Jaune of all people? JAUNE?! Well, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were all easy to see, mainly due to their hair, but with Nora, she was as conspicuous as an Ursa wearing a tutu.

The idea of an Ursa with a tutu made him smirk slightly. _Oh well, time to lose them. Sorry about this Jaune._

He went into a large plaza filled with market stalls, winding his way through the crowd to lose them. He circled around several times until he ended up behind Jaune, the goon walking down a separate street, before scratching his head in confusion.

Jaune meanwhile looked around in the crowd, unaware that the person he was supposed to be following was right behind him.

Here did he go?" Jaune asked aloud, scratching his head in confusion. "Pyrrha should be here, she's better at this then me. Why did this have to be meee?" he whined.

As soon as he was outside an alleyway, Justin rushed him and knocked them both into it, landing on top with an evil grin.

"Sorry man, you'll be awake soon. I'll be taking your money as well." He slammed his palm into Jaune's head, knocked him out right away before he took his wallet away. He went into a nearby drug store, and shoved a bottle of pain killer and water where his wallet had been.

He left the alley, grabbing someone's arm as they tried to pick his pocket. "Long time no see Emerald."

She jerked away and jumped back, smiling sweetly. "Well, you haven't changed a bit since then have you?"

"I'd hope and imagine I have…have gotten better at least." He turned around and faced her with crossed arms. "So what is it?"

"Well…we may or may not have heard you've gone rogue…Cinder's offer still stands."

He acted as if he was hesitant. "Well…maybe. I dunno."  
"Common Justin! We made me a great team! Remember? Me, you and Mercury with that jackass Roman worker under Cinder. Pleasssee? Your sister misses you too you know."

Faster than a blink of an eye he grabbed by the throat and slammed her against the wall, growling deeply. "Bring up that…bitch again and I'll tear your throat out, got it?"

"alright, alright," she held up her hands, her face a bit paler than usual.

"Now, now Justin," some else's voice came from down the alley, and he looked up to see Cinder again. "You can't hurt my little pet, I need her after all."

"You're here too?" He released his grip on her throat, letting her lean against the wall, massaging her throat and sighing.

"Mhmm, so will you join us again? Your sister does in fact miss you."

He curled his hands into fists, his lips curling into a barely restrained snarl. He took a deep breath, calming himself, before looking at her cautiously. "I'll do a trial run and see if I want to stick around."

"Alright, fine by me." She twirled around and left again with the same cocky attitude she always had. Emerald went to go follow her, smiling as she got closer to Cinder, she really liked that woman for some reason. Emerald gestured for Justin to follow, and he did so after kicking Jaune once to make sure he was out.

He followed them to a hideout they had, the same one he had stayed with them way back when. There were several comfy couches, several TVs, obviously stolen, and a few computers. This was the HQ that nobody, not even Justin had told anyone about. If anyone did tell anyone else, Cinder would…interrogate them. There was also a large map of the world, and another map on a table with markers on it.

Cinder took her own chair and sat down, stretching while Emerald took another, close couch for herself and Justin stretched out on another.

"Roman and Mercury should be here soon. Mercury's out shopping for food and Roman's probably at Junior's bar." Emerald said, while admiring their boss.

"Junior's out of jail? That was fast," Justin mumbled.

"You were the one who put him there weren't you?" Cinder said with a small smirk. "It was probably easy for someone both I and the White Fang trained."

"Too easy. So anyway, what're we going to try to do tonight?"

Emerald grinned. "We're going to go and rob a few dust stores. You on the other hand, are going to the White Fang base here and have a chit chat with your sis."

"Did you look at my present?" Cinder asked.

"No, because no offense, I don't trust you." Justin admitted with a shrug.

"Hm, one day that might change." Cinder didn't seem to care. "You might want to read it before you go there."

"I decline."

"Suit yourself," Cinder said with an indifferent shrug.

They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the last two members to arrive. An hour later, Mercury hit the door open.

"I'm hoom~…why is he here?" He asked, looking straight at Justin.

"He now works with us again, right Justin?" Cinder said, looking at the two of them.

"Huh? Oh, he's here. Yeah, I'm sticking around again." Justin looked up from his book and waved before going back to his book.

"Can we trust him?"

"His 'friends' already backstabbed him. We can trust someone with loyalties to nobody else." Cinder said, although she looked at him quickly as if to confirm.

The dead look in his eyes spoke volumes, and she nodded as if satisfied before letting him go back to his book.

Mercury however stomped up to him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up so that his book fell to the floor. "I still don't trust him."

Justin looked at the book and sighed before looking at Cinder who gave him a small nod. "You made me lose my page."

"And?"

He let out a sigh. "I hate idiots," he mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"What?!" He pulled back his fist, aiming for his fist, but as soon as it was about to hit, he teleported out and next to him, pushing him forward so that he kept on going into the wall. Once there, Justin ran up and planted both feet on him, using Mercury as a launch pad and slamming his body harder against the wall.

"You, of all people can't beat me you know." Justin said calmly, watching Mercury pull himself from the hole that was shaped like his body.

"Just, you could have showed some restraint you know. You're paying for that by the way," Cinder said, looking at the hole with disgust.

"Okay Cinder," Justin said with a shrug, looking at her while Mercury swung his foot at him. He calmly grabbed it, twisting him so he spun in mid air and had to retreat.

"Now, now children," Cinder said as she finally got up. "No more fighting, unless I get to join in," she said as she lit a ball of fire in her hand.

"I'm done then," Justin said, flopping back onto the couch, grabbing his book and turning straight to the page he lost.

"Fine," Mercury growled, grabbing the bags he dropped and taking them to the kitchen.

Just then, Roman banged open the door.

"I'm back kiddies!" He said aloud before seeing Justin's fedora over the edge of the couch. "Oh, so the little foxy boy came back to us did he? Nice job with Junior by the way, it was an impressive show."

"Thank you and yes I'm back."

"That's good, I always did like you better than the other two," he said, patting him on the head as he walked by him.

Justin grabbed his hand. "No, don't."

"Christ, still as difficult as ever aren't you foxy? Well whatever." He pulled out a cig and looked for his lighter. "Where did I put it?"

Justin pointed at Emerald. "Left pant pocket, top one. Most likely stole it from you before you left."

"Common Justin, let some of us have some fun!" Emerald whined as Roman stormed over. She handed him the lighter, which he smirked before hitting her head with his cane, making her let out a small ow.

"You fucking deserve that," he swore, before storming away to who knows where.

"So anyway, what's for dinner?" Justin asked, looking up.

"Mercury's cooking, so make sure there's no poison in your food," Cinder said with a grin.

_If anything he would just put laxatives in it,_ Justin thought, knowing that he wasn't allowed to kill anyone on Cinder's private force.

"But I think it's curry tonight, right Mercury?"

"Yeah it is, it'll probably be ready in an hour," he called from the kitchen.

"And after that," Cinder turned to Justin. "You can go and visit your sister." It was an order, not an offer.

"She still at the same White Fang outpost as before?"

"Yes she is. You know how to get there."

"I'll leave in two hours then." He got an approving nod from Cinder, giving him permission to do so.

An hour later, there were all in the living room/planning or plotting room with their own food and drinks. They each had a plate of curry, and Mercury had some Sprite, Emerald had some Mountain Dew, Cinder had a glass of red wine, Roman a beer, and Justin a Fanta.

Before they had started eating, Justin had quickly swapped his plate with Mercury's, and then the one he stole with Roman's. Just in case Mercury tampered with the food.

As he dug in, he saw Mercury's smug look before he began to dig into his own food. As Justin continued to eat without any problems, Mercury looked worried. They kept on eating…and eating, until Mercury suddenly bolted out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Cinder asked, looking curiously at the fleeting figure that bolted into the bathroom. "He usually loves curry and handles it just fine."

A small smile twitched at the corners of Justin's lips which Emerald noticed. "Justin…?"

"I swapped my food with his, then gave his food to Roman," he admitted with a full grin.

"Hey! What the fuck did I do to you?" Roman asked, pissed.

"You were just a safety measure. Also I can't give it to Cinder, and Emerald would start robbing me if I did, so you're the logical choice."

"Damn bastard," Roman muttered under his breath, before going back to his food, albeit a bit more hesitant now. Experiencing no ill effects, his dislike towards Justin departed quickly.

"Smart move Justin, putting it in my food would have been a very bad idea indeed," Cinder commented.

Once they were finished, Justin took a quick shower in what used to be his old room, making sure to lock the door. He still had a bunch of old White Fang propaganda, pictures of him and his sister in the White Fang, and the only picture he had of him with his parents and sister. He had quickly skimmed over it all before going to take a shower, trying to keep those memories down.

After taking a long, hot shower, he exited with a towel around his waist to find Emerald in his room.

After a few awkward moments of silence, she blushed and quickly left. He looked over at his clothes. They had obviously been searched by Emerald, probably told by Cinder to check if he was a spy or something from Beacon.

He shrugged and got dressed after making sure nothing was slipped into his clothes. He grabbed his mask too, and stared at it for a few moments. He slid it back on and let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good after so long.

He left quickly, saying where he was going to Cinder as a heads up before leaving.

_Well, let's see what my sister is up to._ He thought, before walking down the silent streets of Vale, night covering him.

**So yeah, lot's of questions. I also kinda wanted to upload this to be a jackass, cause if anyone likes what I'm writing, then HA HA HA! Qoppy gives you a cliff hanger...I am sorry. Anyway, this is Qoppy, sighing off and wishing you all a merry few days.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Wha?

**Okay, guys and chicks, I'm reallllllllllllly sorry about taking so long. I had this ready for like, a week and I just haven't gotten around to doing it. Seriously I am sorry. I've just been very procrastinatingy for a while. Please accept this chapter as an apology. If it's not good enough, I'll upload one tomorrow, I swear. Quote: "If a dog jumps in your lap, it is because he is fond of you; but if a cat does the same thing, it is because your lap is warmer." Anyway, have a nice read. I'll add this at the top for those who will read. Thank you and sleep well everyone! :3**

A body of an unconscious White Fang goon was hurled at two guarding a large door to an abandoned warehouse.

"Jesus Christ guys," Justin said as he walked up, shaking his head. "Get better soldiers and better patrols. I heard them from a mile away."

The guards brought up their guns and he sighed. "This is so damn boring," he muttered, drawing two red cards and blowing them both sky high before they could even shoot one bullet.

This blew the door open, which he calmly walked through, stretching as he did so.

"Mmmm, that was easy, so…I need to get one alive."

Right then, a half dozen guards rushed him. He took out three blue cards and hurled it at their feet, incasing them all in ice. He walked up to one that had his head sticking out of it.

"So, where's my sister?"

"Who knows you Red Joker asshole," the bull Faunus growled.

"Well, maybe this will help." He took off his mask, one eye red and glowing.

"J-Justin? Justin Reef right? Sister is Sapphire Reef?" The guy clearly knew who he was, having heard stories of the rouge operative.

"Yup, yup, that's me. So as I said, where's my sis."

"I still won't tell you even if you were one of us! You work with those damn humans at Beacon and with the fucking police."

He was silent for a few moments and sighed. "Whatever, I'm on my way now. I'll find her myself then. Need to talk about family stuff with her."

He headed out, leaving the raging soldiers behind him. They would melt free after a while. He headed deeper into the facility, walking past stacks of goods, probably stolen dust. As he walked down deeper, he stopped and turned to a shadow.

"Hello Chris, long time no see."

"Hmph, yeah, not since that last operation," the man said from the shadows, stepping out to reveal himself. He wore all black, but it looked more like commando gear. He had the helmet of a covert special ops operative that had two glowing green lights where his eyes were, a Kevlar vest, and camo on everywhere else. He also had two ram horns that curled out from his helmet. He specialized in close quarters combat and covert ops. "Nice job dealing with those goons Justin."

"They were nothing, but here's my question. Are you going to stop me looking for my sister."

He shook his head. "I always have been your friend and always will be, I'll stick by your side from now on."

"Whatever you want." Justin then kept on walking with his friend, Chris.

Chris was trained to be in the Special Forces of the White Fang by the White Fang, but joined Justin's team a while ago due to their ability to work well, and that he wanted to move up. The Intel Justin had acquired on Chris pointed to the fact that Chris now controlled the White Fang's information network. They had been on lots of missions together, but that's a story for another time.

They came up to the old offices of the place, which had been abandoned for quite a while before the White Fang took them. From one of them his sister emerged, talking to a goon. "See, that's why I need you guys to increase security, alright?"

"Why? Because your brother might come and visit you?" Chris asked with a small smirk.

"What?! No Chris, you know damn well I would love it if my brother came back, but," she turned to him, glaring, "That's…not…going...to…happen?" She looked at Justin in shock.

"Hey, I'm back," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as they just stared at each other for a few moments.

She then sprinted and hugged him around the neck, knocking them both to the ground, Justin letting out a small oomf as he fell. He looked in surprise as he was held close, his sister stroking his ears and petting him like they did when they were children with each other. Chris sat back and smiled.

"Haven't seen her this happy in a loooong time.," he said with a slight smirk as he leaned against a nearby wall. "That's in part why I brought you through, the other was that we are on par with each other, but if it was me and your sister against you, you'd be screwed."

"Thanks chief, that's always nice to hear from you." He looked at his sister who was still petting him. "S-sis stop that," he said weakly, before he let out a soft purr.

"Heh heh, I can still make you do that," she said with a grin.

He blushed and looked away. "Shut up would you."

Chris raised a hand to his mouth so he would stop laughing. "Alright you two, c'mon now, let's get going."

"Going where?" Justin asked as he looked up, his sister climbing off from him and helping him up.

"Well, rumor has it that Roman is going to get us some new military grade equipment, mech suits of some kind."

"Mech suits? Sounds interesting." _Yeah, I'm sure Ozpin would love to know this._ "Can I come see?"

"Yeah sure, you were always one of us. You just did what you did to stay alive, so get your ass moving, we need to get going."

They did small talk until they got to the entrance where the frozen guys were and the destroyed door. Chris and Sapphire looked at him and sighed, while Justin raised his hands in defense.

"They started it. They shot first."  
The two just shared a look and laughed before continuing with him. In their eyes, he was still the same Justin.

When they arrived, his sister put on her mask and tried giving him a White Fang mask but he shook his head, pulling out his new mask. "This is mine now."

"Aaaaah, okay. You know you cause us lots of problems."

"Yeah, I know, I was pissed after being abandoned, speaking of which, what did happen and why was I left to be screwed."  
"I'll tell you after this okay? Just trust me, I'm not in the wrong, neither was Chris or Cinder."

They walked out onto a platform where a crowd of White Fang soldiers were waiting, as well as some people in civilian clothes with White Fang masks on.

"Comrades," Sapphire called out, raising a hand to silence them. "We have a new recruit, one who has returned to us after fighting us for a long time. Who here knows who the Red Joker is?"

Murmurs swept through those gathered there and Justin grinned. _So my reputation precedes me._

"He was part of the White Fang before he fought us, and now he has returned." From the shadows Justin took a few steps forward and bowed, but said nothing else. "Also he's my brother."

Justin stumbled as she said that and glared at her through the mask while others looked around in shock. Their boss had a brother? And he was the Red Joker.

"That…was uncalled for," he said from behind the mask, keeping his voice low.

"I know, but better now than later." She said just as quietly before turning to those gathered in front of them. "So, welcome new recruits and soldiers, Roman, the provider of many of our weapons, will now take the stage."

As he and his sister backed up, he scanned the crowd bellow, spotting out a few people that seemed…suspicious. The didn't seem like the others, and had hands on their weapons. One looked very familiar in fact. He saw him grin and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Get down," he growled, knocking his sister to the ground right as a wall exploded nearby. The shrapnel would have hurt them if he didn't take the majority of the blow. Out of it stood Yatsuhashi and Coco, the later who was grinning. In the crowd, Fox and Violet took out their masks, Both attacking the White Fang soldiers nearby in hand to hand combat.

Justin stood up and growled to look at Coco and Yatsuhashi, Chris hopping down and standing back to back.

"Chris, get Sapphire out of here. Make sure Roman escapes with that thing too. These guys are one of Beacon's top teams. I'll stick around and buy time as long as I can, but in the end I will have to run and join up later."

"Understood. I'l take her to the place." He bent down and picked her up, sprinting out the door and dodging any bullets of shots that came after him.

"Yatsuhashi, go after him."

He grunted and nodded, beginning to follow him but then Justin was in front of him, forcing him to raise his sword to block his daggers.

"You're fight is here," Justin growled, a wicked gleam in his eyes behind his mask.

The rest of the White Fang guards had been dealt with and Roman had escaped along with his mech. The new recruits had escaped along with a few soldiers. Justin now stood in front of an entire team from the top of Beacon and grimaced.

"This is going to hurt," he muttered, swapping his right dagger for a set of cards.

Yatsuhashi rushed him first, swinging his large sword at him. He dodged it, but the explosion launched him into the air. Caught off guard, Fox was able to hop up and launch a few good hits on him, knocking his aura down 20% before slamming him into the ground.

He stood up slowly and laughed. "Haven't had fun like this in a while."

Velvet then rushed him, swinging fists and feet at him. This was easier for him to block. She swung up at his face so he leaned back. She then swung at his unprotected side with her foot so he spun up and brought his own foot up to her face. She caught it, so she spun his body around and slammed his foot into her leg that was holding her up, knocking her down. He then swung around and lifted her up, holding onto her by the neck and using her body as a shield in between himself and Coco's minigun.

He then raised his own pistol to her head. "Anyone move and she ends up as an angel."

They looked at each other warily, but Coco nodded, putting away her minigun. "Fine, but answer me this Justin." He hissed at the fact they knew his real identity. "Why are you doing this? Money? Power? Or is someone threatening your sister?"

He looked at her for a few moments before laughing. "You wouldn't understand hon, not, one, bit." While he was talking, Velvet elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Justin and allowed her to escape. Fox rushed him, but he just grinned.

"See ya bitches."

He then activated his semblance and used up a lot of his power to teleport himself onto the other side of the closest wall, ending up outside. He then started sprinting away, planning on escaping back to the hideout.


	21. Chapter 20 - The dark

**By now, you guys realize that I don't live up to my promises of uploading, seriously I am really sorry about that, not joking at all. I'm thinking of starting up a new story, and doing a few chapters about Justin's past. You know, his Whi~...oh wait, you don't know...I'll leave it as a surprise. But anyway, yeah I am sorry. Also, I'd really like some feedback. I'm getting a lot of pats on the back, but information on what I could do better, or what I do that's good, would be really awesome. Also, tell em if you like my quote system. I do, but I'm me, and you're all yous...that sentence was weird. Anyway, thank you for continuing to follow, like, and all that gooood shiiiiit, so quote will be at the end cause this was long. XD READ ON PEOPLE!**

Justin glared up as a light was shined into his eyes.

"Just confess to what you did already Justin Reef, aka the Red Joker."

"You don't have any evidence on me," he growled back, only to hear a laugh coming from the figure behind the light.

"Team CFVY, surveillance footage, we have evidence to land you in jail for a long time. But if you confess right now, we can help each other you see."

He laughed and shook his head. "You guys helped me once, you won't do it again. I'm damned no matter what, so might as well not be seen as a traitor anymore."

The interrogator raised the light so that it was in their face. It was Blake.

"Justin, please, we just want you to come back."

Justin jerked himself up, gasping for air and panting, covered in a layer of cold sweat. He took bearings of where he was. He wasn't in prison, or in the hideout. He passed out on a roof and the sun was rising.

_Crap, better get back before they think I'm dead._

He staggered through the city before entering the hideout, opening the medicine cabinet and Took out the medicine and began bandaging himself. Cinder walked out and gave him a once over.

"You look like shit."

'Yeah I know. It's not just an act, I feel like it too." He hissed as he placed the rubbing alcohol on a wound. "Damn this hurts."  
"I'll tell them at the White Fang that you're alright. Your sister is probably worried."

"Ah, okay, thank you."

A while later, after Cinder had left to do whatever masterminds did during the day, Roman walked in and laughed at home Justin looked. "Well, first day on the job and you already made everything into a mess. What do ya know kiddo, I'm not surprised." He had patched himself up, only around his chest where Fox had landed some good hits. He was currently wrapping up gauze around himself while he talked.

"Shut up asshat," Justin growled, his mask laying on the closest chair as well as his black undershirt and a few other articles of clothing. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I got the White Fang a new toy for them to play with, so my job is done for now. I can relax, and that means teasing the dumbass that got us almost killed."

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"They came from beacon, because~"

"Because they are hunting me, correct," Justin interrupted him, turning around and glaring at him, one eye blazing. "Would you like to fight over it?"

"Now now little foxy, calm down," he talked in his usual condescending tone, aggravating Justin only even more. "You're in no condition to fight, not to mention Cinder might get upset."

"So would I, and his sister," Chris said, knocking out a duct that landed on Roman's head, making him swear as the boy dropped down.

"You!" Roman growled, swinging his cane up to hit him in the face. Chris calmly side stepped it, grabbing it and swinging it up to smack Torchwick with his own cane. Torchwick stepped back in shock, while Chris stood back and waited.

"You calm now?" Chris asked him, a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah, animal," he said, causing Chris to growl in turn.

"Permission to fight him?" He asked Justin, who just nodded.

"No broken bones or damaged organs though."

"Alright." Chris rushed Torchwick and activated his symbol, disappearing and reappearing right in front of him.

"What?!"

"His semblance is quick step, basically, when he uses it, he moves faster than a bullet for a few steps. Like my teleportation, but he can't do it with other objects."

As he spoke, Chris brought up a palm and slammed it into his chin, forcing Torchwick's head to snap back. He then reached up, and while the other man was still stunned, grabbed his hair and forced him to stumble forward. As he moved forward, he came up from behind and slammed his heel into his back, causing him to fall onto the floor. He then jumped and slammed a foot into each arm. Not a single bone broke, but he would be badly bruised and need some painkillers tonight.

Chris walked back and looked Justin over. "He was right, you look like shit."

"But not as bad as he does…you knocked him out I think."  
"Did I? Woops," Chris said, even though he didn't give a damn. "Just rest up for a bit man. We need you at full strength. You can come visit your sister and hang out with her for a bit, here," He handed him a card which he looked over quickly.

"What's this?"

"Security card. It's so the other new White Fang soldiers or anyone really from our groups attack you, okay?"

"M'kay, makes sense."

He pocketed the card as his friend turned to him. "Good to have you back, and thanks for saving Sapphire's ass. I should have known something like that could have happened."

"Yeah, so much for you living up your Intel king status," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…wait…has Sapphire told you yet about why we left you?"

"Nope, I'm gonna find that out now."

"Did she tell you…about…us?"

"…No…wait…what?!"

Chris laughed softly and began backing away. "Well I wouldn't want to bother you now…so bye!"

"Damnit Chris!" Give me some info!" Justin yelled as his friend sprinted away laughing.

Cinder walked to him. "So um…that was Chris…why?"

"Wanted to talk to me, also wanted to hit Torchwick."

"Oh is that all? Fine then." She left quickly, and Justin dragged Torchwick into the living room and locked his door, planning on fixing his room later. Specifically that vent.

_C'mon Chris, why'd you have to give me so much work to do?_

Justin sighed before heading out the door, planning on going to visit some friends.

Justin collapsed to the ground again, this time groaning in pain.

"Sis! Sis! Get off of me! My sides still hurt!" he said, gasping for air.

"Heh Heh, glad to see you're still kicking. So what's up?"

"Kind of wanted to ask why you all left me to get caught by those spider droids back then…care to share?" He asked as he stood up, helping his sister up.

She sighed. "Yeah, I do owe you an explanation right? Well, um, how do I put this, orders came from the top chain of command to leave you. They thought you knew nothing, shame they weren't right." She sat on a couch and Justin sat next to her. "Well, here was his reasoning. It was a waste of money, resources, people, and it would blow the cover of a whole operation."

Justin sighed and leaned back. "Did you guys fight for me to try to get me out?"

"Of course! You're my brother! Even Emerald and Cinder argued for your release, although Cinder not so much. If she had reaaaallly pushed, you'd be out a lot sooner, and you would have never been interrogated. But you're back now! So everything's good!" she hugged him again and rested her head in his lap, so he reached down and stroked her fox ears, showing his soft side for a bit.

"Alright, I believe you. Who was it that said it was a waste?"

"The boss of the White Fang."

"The boss?! Damn…that's…wow…"

"Yup, I know right? Anyway, wanna train with me a bit?"

"Once I heal up a bit, okay?"

"Okay~! Don't be a stranger though, we are family, the only bit of family left."

"Yeah, we are…" _But what's more important? Family? Friends? Or justice? This is a pain in the ass, I shouldn't have accepted this part of the mission…_

A few weeks had passed since team CFVY attacked them, and Justin was starting to…have questions for Ozpin. Or have questions for himself. Going back to the White Fang made him feel odd about Beacon. He was starting to enjoy his time here, and more importantly, he didn't feel like returning to Beacon. That is, if Blake wasn't there.

He hopped out of bed and brushed his teeth, his body going through the normal run through before he ate a quick breakfast of toast and eggs. He went to the White Fang hideout and saw his sister, ordering around a few goons.

_I guess she hasn't changed that much from the bossy pants child she was_, he thought to himself, although she had changed a lot.

Once they were done talking, he went up and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around.

"I thought I told you…oh…hey Justin! What's up?" She said, her demeanor changing from furious to awesome sister in the span of a few seconds.

"Nothing much, wanted to see if you were still up for a small spar, that's all."

'Well..hell yeah! I could use a good fight besides Chris, and he just kicks my ass 24/7 in hand to hand combat."

"Not a big surprise there. So anyway, where and when?"

"Here, now, in the Trainee room."

"You guys have a trainee training room?" Justin asked in surprise, following her underground which led to a large compound, privately owned and made by the White Fang.

"Yup! Even if Faunus don't want to be in the White Fang, we give free defense lessons and training to any who come. Some decide the like it and stay, and others just take the training. It's for the better good though!"

After hearing this, this was when Justin began having questions about who was really in the right. It did make things a bit more gray than they were, but still…

"Anyway!" She continued, smiling, "We can gather up all the Faunus and show them what the top brass are made of. Give the morning trainees a bit of a break."

As they went into the compound, they passed a set of doors marked, **'Authorized Personnel Only'**. They looked…very familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it and voice it aloud.

She turned to him and looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "You've never been here before, and you've defiantly never been in there, so I don't know why you feel like that. It's not a big deal though, let's go!"

"Right…" He muttered, but obeyed.

Once they were done traveling, they ended up in a large room with large ceiling lights that illuminated a large arena in the center with smaller boxing rings around in, mats on it that seemed like they were cleaned fairly often. There was an area for archery, or long ranged weapons, punching bags, weights for lifting, and even yoga balls.

"Yoga…really?"

"Hey! It helps strengthen your core…also I like it so shut up~!" Sapphire said, pouting slightly which only made Justin laugh softly at her.

A large ox Faunus, with large horns that jutted out walked over with a smile on his face, shorts and a tight T-shirt not hiding his large muscles or the fact he was sweating like hell.

"Hey boss, what's up? I thought you come here later for yoga and training."

"Usually Morris, but my brother, the Red Joker," his eyes narrowed at that bit, "has joined us recently…so we wanted to spar. It'd be a good chance to show the trainees what the top dogs can do…"

"We're not dogs, we're part fox…" Justin muttered, while Morris thought.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like a good idea. If you had ordered me, I would've had no choice other than to obey you."

"Yeah, but I don't like being like that. Gather them up, and I'll get ready with my brother for a fight, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he said before leaving in a light jog.

15 minutes later, Justin stood across the other side of the arena, armed with his normal weapons. His sister had dual katanas out, that changed into pistols, Dual Desert Eagles to be exact, or could be combined to form a giant long sword.

"Everyone here?" Sapphire asked, looking over at Morris.

"Yeah, even some of the vets came to watch," he said, gesturing to a few White Fang members who had come to watch. "You guys fight until one can't anymore, got it?"

They both nodded and he counted down. "3…" They took up their stances, Justin with spread legs, hands at the side and crouched over. Sapphire held one katana in front and behind herself and took a similar position, causing both to grin.

"2…" Justin licked his lips, forcing his body to relax while Sapphire grinned like an animal.

"1…Begin!"

**In honor of Monty Oum, may he be forever remembered.**

"I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo.  
"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."

**By the nerds, for the nerds, and if you don't consider yourself a nerd, congrats you are one now. as decided by the council of Qopster.**


	22. Chapter 21- New Answers And Questions

**This is my apology for being an ass about posting a lot of times. Um so yeah, I had a good day and was able to go VROOOOOOM through a new chapter, please enjoy and read it. Feedback is loved and so is you coming back to read it if you enjoy it. "Quote: The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past." Oh and I'm not apologizing for my previous ending...** ;3

Right then, a warning went off.

_'Warning! Warning! We are under attack! Everyone unable to fight, please escape. Warning!_ An alarm said loudly.

Everyone looked confused, except for the official White Fang soldiers.

_Damnit Ozpin, you couldn't stop them from assaulting places I'm at? You're reallllly making my job hard here… _Justin thought to himself as he and his sister began herding the trainees to the escape vehicles out back. There were enough trucks and bullheads to get the rookies out. The trained people began running up the halls.

"Do not let them get into the project room! Justin! You get in there though, this is going to have to be quick."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Just get in there!" His sister yelled.

He took a step back. They had never yelled at each other before, so this must be serious.

He went in, and next thing he knew, everything was black.

Justin squeezed his eyes tight. _Where am I…god…why does my head hurt so much…can I…can I see?_

He opened his eyes and took a step back. Or he felt like he took a step back. He was looking through his eyes, but when he tried to move, he couldn't. Another person who looked exactly like him, but with red eyes walked up to him inside his mind. It was as if he was inside himself, and looking at another version of himself.

"Hello there Justin, so would you like to meet me now?"

"Well…I guess so…it seems like a good idea to find out who I am living with in my head."

"My name is Project X-211…you can call me Sigma, or Justin two."

"I'm not calling you Justin two, why would I ever even think of doing that?"

"Well, because I am now a part of you."

"Oh, speaking of which, how the hell are you inside me?"

Sigma, or X-211 began pacing, before staring out of his own eyes as if he was looking out a window.

"You don't remember do you?"

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Loss of memory is common in this procedure. Well, I am basically a part of you, that you wish you never had."

"What are you talking about…" Justin asked, hesitant. He and a feeling he knew the answer. It had something to do with his 'second semblance'. His rage mode, as he liked to call it.

"The White Fang did a procedure that mixed blood from every form of Grimm, and injected it into you. This led to you increased strength, during your, rage mode as you call it, you're increased ferocity, and you immunity to pain."  
He was silent for a moment. "And?"

"And…the procedure that they just did solidified the process. You are now a part of me, and I of you."

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! First off, this is my body, you are part of me. Second, how many other people were tested and died from this! Third, get the fuck out of my head! I'm not going to share this space with someone!"

X-211 sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. We are now one Justin. One of your eye will be forever burning, you will always have the black mist around you. You…are now part of the Grimm."

Justin was silent for a while before laughing. He started cracking up so bad tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Did I…say something to amuse you?" he asked. "Oh, and an answer to your question, I don't know. I just believe it was over a dozen people, Faunus and human alike."

"I'm just laughing because this all seems ridiculous. So you're willing to tell me that, no only was I injected with Grimm blood, and forced to become a Faunus, Grimm hybrid, that I also have a voice in my head due to it, and I'm more powerful…prove it."

"Okay, I will give you control of your body. You will be in pain though, your muscles need to fix themselves. They have experienced a lot of growth after all."

"For the record, how strong does this mean I am?"

"You now have the strength and durability of a goliath."

"Damn…anyway control?"

"If you wish."

Justin hissed in pain and jerked as pain racked his body. He could now at least see through his eyes now. A scientist stood nearby and looked down at him.

"Are you alright Justin? The White Fang could use your help right now. We are in a bit of a pinch." He said quickly, having tiny mouse ears on his head.

Justin sat up and talked, although his voice sounded more wispy than before. "Mirror."

"Right, yes, of course sir." The scientist returned with a small mirror. Justin looked at his face and ears. Seemed fine enough. Maybe it was only his voice that changed. As he stood up and looked himself over, he did a double take before touching his arms and legs. Was that…Grimm armor on his body? Seriously?!

"What…the…legit…fuck.." he said in a low whisper, looking himself over. He flexed his arm, looking as the armor shifted with his skin, as if it was flexible as well.

"You are now the ultimate culmination of Grimm and Faunus. You are a super soldier amongst men. You are a glorious creation."

"I'm not a creation asshole, I'm a Faunus like you guys, but now…this is your fault isn't it?" He said, growling as he turned to face the scientists, who had now gone pale.

"N-n-n-no, I-I-I-I," then he promptly passed out, leaving Justin to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

His sister opened the door, her aura in the red. "Hey…Justin…holy shit…you look…wow…"

He turned and looked at her. "Why'd he pass out?"

"He's…easy to scare…anyway…care to give us a hand? Or two? Two…would be better…"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Let's see what you assholes did to me. And don't talk to me right now. I don't even want to be seen with you."

"Justin…I can ex~"

"Explain to me later once I've calmed down. Right now I'm pissed, and I have the perfect people to take it out on."

"A…Alright…if you say so…sorry about this…really, but this is~"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He growled, glaring at her before he punched the wall. The wall basically disintegrating from his hit.

"Damn…that was a thing," he said in his wispy voice, before walking out. In the center warehouse, there was a major fight going on. Team CFVY as well as the police where fighting the people still there. Slowly but surely, they were starting to win, the White Fang soldiers being forced against the wall.

Justin walked out and turned to them. He grinned, X-211 causing a substance, similar to adrenaline but stronger to pump through his blood.

"God damn do I feel good," he growled, licking his lip.

Coco looked up and narrowed her eyes. Something seemed…off…but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yatsuhashi, go and take him out. Fox, support him if need be. Velvet, also keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about this."

Coco's gut was rarely wrong, so they began circling him, the police and White Fang grunts keeping each other at a draw.

"I'll support you," Sapphire offered but he laughed.

"I'll be fine. Deal with the police. I got a bone to pick with these guys anyway."

"…If you say so…" She was just more scared he might turn his anger on her if she didn't run.

Coco looked at him and grinned. "So Justin, won't run this time?"

"Nope, I have a feeling you'll be running with your tail in between your legs this time. No offense Velvet or Fox."

"None taken," Velvet said from a safe distance away, Fox was quiet though."

Justin stood still and then grinned behind his mask. "I'll go first this time…ready…set…go!"

The Grimm bit inside him mixed with his semblance made him quite dangerous. He had already been fast, but now he was faster, same with his strength and reaction time.

He took a step forward, and using his semblance popped up next to Fox. He had enough time to raise his arms, hoping to do some damage with his blades. His arm caused Fox to go flying back and into a wall, leaving a crater in the wall as he fell off of it. Justin grinned and looked at his arm. The fabric had been damaged, but the blades had broke, and his arm was fine.

"Those scientists knew what they were doing didn't they," he said with a laugh. He turned around and grabbed Yatsuhashi's sword as it swung down, not even budging an inch.

"Heh heh, hey there buddy," he leaned forward until his mask was only a few inches from his face. "Miss me?"

He picked up Yatsuhashi by his sword and threw him at Fox who was standing up, knocking fox back down and into the red for his aura, and Yatsuhashi into the yellow.

Coco bit her lip and thought quickly. "Velvet, stay back, grab the others, we're making an escape."

"What really? Okay boss." Velvet nodded, a bit confused, everything had been good until now. She ran to them while Coco turned her minigun on Justin. She began firing right away to buy her some time.

The darkness rose from under him and spun around him, catching every single bullet she shot and him and twisting it until it flew behind him. He slowly began walking forward as the shadows kept on doing this, laughing like he was insane.

"I CAN TASTE YOUR FEAR!" He growled, and sped up his walking.

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek and she looked over to see that Velvet had escaped with the others. _Oh thank the Dust._ She looked up only to see Justin right in front of her, all the bullet flying around him.

"Focus on the battle, this was easy." He reached down and grabbed the minigun and lifted it to the ceiling.

"What are you…" she started asking, but her eyes went wide. He was literally crushing her gun with his hand. The metal was warping and bending as he tightened his grip. She had to stop firing, otherwise the gun would be more damaged and could have even blown up in her hands. He kept on bending it though until the barrel was in her face.

"Your fear tastes…mhmm…wonderful," he growled, the darkness flowing around him and up, making him seem like a creature straight from hell with one burning eye.

"M-monster," she said, her voice quivering. Anyone would have been scared of this.

"I am, but who cares!" He swung up and punched her sending her flying out of the door and into a metal container where she promptly passed out. He started walking forward, but Velvet hopped down and blocked him.

"I'm not letting you hurt Coco anymore! What happened to you Justin? You were a good person!"

"Sorry lass, but you're in my way. I have a mission, and I plan on seeing it through." They then started hand to hand combat.

Velvet swung a quick jab at his head, which he just calmly stepped out of the way from. She swung her legs down to trip him and he hopped up, which she expected. She then kept on spinning, bringing her other foot up to try to hit him from behind but he caught it with his hand. He held onto it as she tried to force her way out, and he squeezed it, causing her to scream in pain and just try to escape in any way.

He lifted her up, his body telling to kill her but he wrestled for full control of his mind and body, before he whispered, "I'm undercover for Ozpin, take her and run, I'm not sure how long I can keep this beast controlled. Please…run."

He reached and took off his mask, showing her the other where that had a tear running down it. "I can't stop myself right now, I have to fight. Please…run before I can't stop."

She limped on her one leg as she was set down but started going away. Before she did though she asked Justin, "Thank you. Is there anything you want me to tell Blake?"

"Yeah…tell her I think we shouldn't go out. She'll just end up more hurt than ever before. She'll know what I mean."

"Okay, you're good Justin, come back home."

"I will," he lied. He couldn't come back, he was truly a monster now. That was his last thought, before everything went black again.

**I'm an ass, I know **;3** But you will come back right? ...right? Please? Anyway, see ya'll later, Qopster wishes you the best of days!**


	23. Chapter 22 - The rise

**WOW LOOK AT ME! PUMPING OUT THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW! WOOT! WOOT! Yeah so anyway, heyo readers and other people who are wierd and just browse through every single chapter, I don't know if you people exist BUT I WILL FIND YOU! Anyway, yeah so here's a new chapter, kind of a filler. It's a bit shorter than my usual, 2000 words minumum I like to do. I have a standard you know. So anyway quote: An expert is a person who has made all the mistakes that can be made in a very narrow field. Also, write reviews please. I love reading them, they do help either my self esteem or my writing. BOTH ARE GOOD TO HELP! Anyway, story.**

Justin groaned, sitting up, one hand on his forehead.

"The hell happened..." He murmured, before looking around. He was on a soft bed and had bandages on his arm. He took them off and saw his Grimm armor had been damaged slightly and was fixing itself.

"Oh…so that wasn't a dream…huh…where am I?"

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps by the door and jerked up, hissing in pain, but able to bring the darkness up and around his back, only to stare in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at some girl who had brown and pink hair and an umbrella in hand. She just looked at him, giving him a once over before gesturing for him to follow.

_What the hell is wrong wit her? Why doesn't she respond?_ He thought to himself.

_Kill her, attack, fight, fight, fight, _another voice said in the back of his head. He growled, agitated and shook his head to force the thoughts back.

_This will take some getting used to won't it?_ He thought, calming the darkness around him. Aloud he called out, "Hey, answer me!"

She kept on walking, so he ran up and swung straight at her back, but she just swung her umbrella and blocked a punch that should have split it in half.

"The hell?" He said aloud, confused, but had to block as she swung it up at his face and tried to hit him in the chest, swinging it back down until it was in between them. He successfully blocked both swings, but took a step back, sliding out his daggers.

"Huh, you're interesting," he murmured, and ran at her again, this time with a flying kick which he purposefully launched early so he was sliding against the ground. She hopped over him, so he reached up and grabbed her leg, slamming her into the ground. Instead of doing that though, with lightning fast reflexes, she pulled herself down and slid, forcing herself to his side. His eyes widened behind his mask in surprise as he was struck hard in the side by her umbrella. He skidded off and hit the wall, and got up, laughing.

"Interesting! You're a fun fight, but let's continue later, okay? I have people I need to get to, and you couldn't stop me if I wanted to escape."

She just nodded and told him to follow again, so he sighed and obeyed. "Don't like talking? That's okay. But you're not a faunus. Do you work for Cinder or Torchwick?"

She just shrugged and kept on walking, leading him to sigh again.

_Kill her, then she'll talk._

Shut up.

_Kill her_

..I said, shut up…

_KILL HER_

SHUT UP!

He didn't realize he had said that last one aloud as well, and he girl turned to him, looking confused.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that aloud, please continue."

She nodded and lead him into a large, open room with a map of Vale on one side. Cinder was there, as well as Torchwick and Torchwick was obviously pissed off.

"I told you, getting that much dust in such a short amount of time is impossible!"

"And I'm telling you to make is possible darling."

"How? By using the White Fang? Those beasts wouldn't do any better, not since the police increased."

"Ahem," Justin said, getting their attention. He raised the darkness around him like a giant shadow. "You were saying about us being beasts?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about kid," Roman said quickly, backing away.

"Good, so Cinder, this girl with you?"

"She is, she's useful for my plans, and she is one of us."

"She's a damn good fighter too. She was able to hold even me back."

"In your increased form, impressive Neo."

The oddly colored girl, Neo, bowed and left, leaving Justin there with the others. He brought his darkness of Grimm back and walked over to the map. "So what did happen to me?"

"Neo came and brought you here, you've been out for a week."

"A week huh? I can't say I'm really surprised, I did take out some damn good Huntsmen and woman in training. So what's the game plan now? They know where the main White Fang outpost is, we have lots of dust, and we have lots of good soldiers, including myself and Neo."

"Yes well, you'll be called on soon. In about a week or so. We have a large plan, with you being the central part."

"Oh really? Care to share?"

"No, I don't, now leave." Cinder said with a dismissive wave.

He sighed and left, running a hand through his hair. _So this is a part of the base I was never shown huh? I wonder where the exit is…_

When he left, he saw that it was an entrance hidden by a bookcase.

_Wow…that's a classic hiding spot…nice…_

He nodded in approval before pulling out his ringing scroll. He checked the number, it was his sister. They had traded numbers a while back.

"Heyo, what's up?"

"Um…listen..can we…can we talk about what happened? The reason and circumstances that got you injected with Grimm blood and became partly one."  
"Yeah, you do have some explaining to do. Where are you?"

"I'm at Central Park, wanna come to walk and talk with me?"

"I guess, if I must. See ya soon."

"Okay." She hung up and sighed. She had a hell of a story to share.

He changed in a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans, putting on some black shades to cover his eyes. He hid his cards on his belt under a black shirt that said, _Play to win, play for fun_ with a deck of cards on the back. His daggers where in his pockets, and his guns were clipped on either side of his hips.

_There we go, now to go see what she'll tell me._

He came up from behind and slapped his sister on the back.

"Heyo, so c'mon, walk and talk time."

She stumbled and swore and turned around, sticking her tongue out but nodding. "Yeah, I know, I will."

They began walking through the park, a child and his mother walking in the opposite direction Justin stretched and grinned.

"Peaceful moments like this make all of that fighting seem like a bad dream right?"

"Yeah…anyway, remember the mission, Operation Blackout?"

"Yeah we were 10, just some minor scouting mission usually done for newbies like us. We went out and found where the Ship was, how much dust and what kinds then came back. Our child nature made it easy for us to slip on by, but something bad happened and I was hurt. I was in the hospital for a month, and I was told I was in a coma, what about it?"

"Well…you're…you should have died back then."

Justin stopped walking and looked at her. "Come again?"

"You should have died."

"Yeah I heard you but that makes no sense, why should I have died?"

"When we were coming back, we set off an alarm. The droids weren't nice when we wouldn't surrender, and when we tried to run, they knocked your aura out then gave you a massive blow to the head, putting you in a coma. We couldn't take you to a hospital, it would raise too many question, so we brought you back. We have some good doctors and surgeons, but they said you had a week to live."

"…And?"

"Annnd, Cinder came with a White Fang doctor, said there was a way to cure you, but that it could kill you. Considering it was either win, or lose everything, I decided to let you take the risk. I didn't know they were using Grimm blood, really I didn't. I just didn't want my brother to die on me."

She looked like she was about to cry, something Justin really didn't want to see. Who enjoyed watching their sister cry after all? Nobody did. He instead wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"Yeah I know you're sorry, it's okay. I don't mind really. I mean I hate the fact I'm a monster now, but still…it's okay."

She pulled out of the hug and smiled, nodding. "Thanks, I don't want you to hate me for it."

"It's not your fault, you saved my life anyway, so the good evens out with the bad I guess." He continued walking, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following which she was. "Anyway, we never did do our spar."

"Another time Justin, we need to get ready for the plan, did you hear what it is?"

"No, Cinder said she would tell me later."

"Ah, well then, I'll be a good little sister and tell you right now." She came up to him and whispered into his ear. "We're going to attack Beacon in a week."

"Beacon!" He said in shock, taking a step back. "Talk about jumping into the lion's den. Is this really a good idea?"

"I guess so, I mean, Cinder wouldn't come up with a suicide plan would she?"

"No, she wouldn't…hmm…then that's what all the dust is being used for isn't it?"

"Used for what?" Cinder asked, curious and not following her brother.

"I'd imagine make shift bombs to blow the school to pieces. That would severely weaken Vale, to Grimm and The White Fang, not to mention whatever Cinder is planning."

"Ooooh, makes sense when you point it out. Well, I guess we can only go along with it right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the info. Talk to you later?"

"Sure! Don't want to go get something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry, I'll eat at my home," he lied. In reality he had to make a call. "Well, see ya."

"Ciao," she said with a wave as he teleported away. He quickly began teleporting to the opposite side of Vale is quick, short bursts, going by rooftop. He then pulled out his scroll on the top of the Schnee tower and called a number. It rang twice before a robotic voice said, "Code?"

"629-211-1999"

"Accepted, patching you through to, Ozpin."

The robotic voice left, and after one ring Ozpin picked up.

"Yes Justin?"

"Ozpin…do I have news for you…"

**So yeah, that's a thing. Next chapter is going to be about what was happening in Beacon while he was gone, so it's not gonna be about you know, violence and stuff...yet... **;3 **You guys hate me yet? Anyway, goodnight and sleep well dreamers, nerds, and lovers of RWBY!**


	24. Chapter 23 - Meanwhile in Beacon

**Ya'll better be glad I'm pumping out chapters like this. **XD **I'm kidding of course. I just got a lot of free time as of late, so I decided to be nice and make more chapters and write some more. I don't know how long my upload times will be, so I better spoil you guys now, right?**

**Instead of a quote, I rather tell you guys this. Today's My birthday, as of 6:05 pm, East Coast Standard Time, I was, and now am, 16! So yeah, heh heh, just wanted to put that out there. Anyway, have a nice read!**

(Back in Beacon…)

Jessica lead the team back to their dorms, it felt kind of empty without Justin there. He may be quiet sometimes, but he had a presence that when you noticed it, you knew when it was missing. At least, if he wanted you to.

Everyone could tell, but she did her best to keep them in high spirits. "Don't worry guys, he's Justin, a famous Ex-criminal, he can handle himself."

"We know that, right Katherine?" Conner said, smiling. He was easy to get in high hopes.

"Mhmm," she said, although she was still a bit unsure. She still owed him a bit for saving her ass.

"See? We all know he'll be fine, but what do we do if people ask where is he?"

"Say he's sick," Katherine offered.

Jessica shook her head. "Friends of ours, like RWBY and JNPR will visit, and they'll know we're lying. Nora's a bit of a total chatterbox, so that's even more so out of the question."

"Hmm, well, how about we tell them half of the truth?" Conner suggested.

"Explain."

"How about we tell them that he's on a mission, a solo mission, but not what?"

"Yeah…that…could work, yeah, yeah let's do that!" Jessica said, grinning and giving the giant of a man a thumbs up.

"Heh heh, hmm, anyone else hungry?" Conner asked before his stomach growled.

"Hell yeah!" Jessica said, fist pumping the air while Katherine just smiled and nodded.

Classes continued on as normal. As they thought, people asked question and they just answered with the vague answer he was out on a small, solo mission. They didn't give any more details to that, not even to Blake, Yang, or Ruby who were all quite persistent.

She knew why Blake cared, but when she confronted Ruby, she just grinned and rubbed her head.

"He's like a big brother or something. He's pretty nice too, at least nice to those he cares about. And when he's angry, I'm glad I have my precious Crescent Rose." She said, pulling out her folded scythe to snuggle with it for a moment.

Yang was odd about her answer. Her cheeks grew a bit flushed but she laughed and smacked Jessica on the back. "What? Feeling worried about him already? He'll be fine, he's Justin! I'm just curious about a friend, that's all!"

Jessica just accepted what they said, seeing nothing more behind it. He was on good terms with Team RWBY after all, and JNPR, but it was really everyone but Nora who was worried. Who could tell what Nora was thinking or feeling, she was too hyper and crazy 99.999% of the time.

After a week though, rumors started floating around about what had really happened to Justin. That he had run away and gone rogue. Of course, JACK knew that wasn't the truth, but RWBY and JNPR didn't know what they did.

At lunch, Jaune finally brought it up.

"So…you guys did hear that people think Justin's gone and is fighting with the White Fang right?"

"Yeah…we heard…" Ruby said, a bit sullen at the idea that everyone thought Justin was evil. He IS a good person…or at least…he was. She was even beginning to have doubts, shouldn't he have come back by now.

She voiced that thought, but Yang shook her head and wiggled a finger at her sister.

"There have been missions that last months, and even if those were for higher skilled teams, like year 4s, there have been those that last weeks for year 1s, usually a week or two."

"You seem to have done your research," Katherine commented.

"Only cause I didn't want Ruby to worry," she said quickly, making up her excuse as she went along. "I can't have our fearless leader losing her cool."

"Hey! I was not worried!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"  
That argument devolved into endless bickering until Yang hopped over the table and started tickling Ruby, causing her to fall off the table and onto the ground before breaking into a fit of giggles. Everyone laughed at the sister's antics, except Weiss who made a noise of superiority and tilted her head away.

"Ruby," The Ice Queen said haughtily. "A leader shouldn't act like that in front of others! Get up."

"C-c-can't!" she squealed in Yang's arms. "Y-yang s-stop!"

"Only if you admit defeat!" Yang said, grinning evilly.

"I give up! I give up!" She cried out, which only then did Yang let go.

Yang looked at Weiss. "You could loosen up a bit Ice Queen. It's not like it's a life or death situation."

"A leader should still act proper even with her teammates. It's~"

"Yeah yeah princess," Yang interrupted, sitting at the table again as Ruby took her seat. "We get it already."

Weiss stuttered in frustration from being so rudely talked to, while everyone besides Blake chuckled. She was too into her book.

"Watcha reading there?" Conner asked, leaning over to look at it which she quickly shut, her face flushed.

"Nothing important, just another book."

"Hm, if you say so."

Everything else went on as normal, but in the shadows, bad things were happening for team JACK.  
_

Team CFVY returned from their first mission with bad news that quickly spread throughout the school quickly. The team, JACK that had a member missing for a while who everyone had heard was on a mission, was actually working with the White Fang and was one of their highly trained guards for some high official. They didn't know who it was in fact.

"Seee, I told you Faunus weren't worth shit," Conner said to his team at lunch, loud enough for everyone to hear. "One of them even left to become a terrorist again! Didn't you guys hear he was part of the White Fang once before?"

Conner stood up and walked over, Jessica and Katherine following him. "Hey Cardin, remember me?"  
"Yeah, what about it you damn dirt beast? Wanna fight me for real this time?"

"Oh sure, myself, Jessica, and Katherine versus your crew. I think these guys cheated to get into Beacon," he said, raising his voice. "One Boarbusk could probably take them all out, hell, a strong breeze could knock them all out."

This brought laughs from the surrounding tables, and only made Cardin angrier.

"Okay, you asked for it," He swung a fist up which Conner just grabbed and held him there.

"Now, now, now. We can settle this in the arena. Out two teams will fight during class next time, okay?"

Cardin swung his other fist which was just as easily caught, while he snarled, "What about Justin? Where's your budy?"

"He's on a mission," Conner said calmly.

"OH yeah sure, maybe on a mission for the White Fang, but not for us!"

"Cardin," Conner said, venom building in his voice as he began to squeeze his hands, careful not to break anything.

"F-fine!" He growled out, which Conner then released his hand and he stumbled away, his teammates following him.

"Thanks for holding them back, his teammates I mean." Conner said, looking over at Katherine and Jessica.

"No problem," Jessica said, getting up on the balls of her feet and shadow boxing. "They're nothing."

"Yeah," Katherine said, smiling. "They can't do anything against me. My fighting style is nothing but hand to hand."

"Yeah, so Jessica, plan?"

"Oh…I got a few…"

The next day, during Goodwitch's class or combat training, Jessica raised her hand.

"Can we please fight Team CRDL?"

"Miss Abati? Well, as I see nobody has scheduled a fight, it is okay as long as Team CRDL accepts. Will this be a team versus team, a one versus one, or is there something special you had in mind.

"I planned on a team versus team effort."

"Miss Abati, you have a handicap due to Justin not being present, would you like them to have one as well."

"No, we'll beat them fair and square, after all, they need whatever help they can get."

Cardin accepted the terms and both teams hopped down into the arena.

"We're going with the plan, Rain Hell."

Conner groaned. "That of all things? You're cruel."

She grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah I am~!"

Conner got his suit ready, prepping his feet cannons and arm cannons. Jessica became silent and pulled out her Wakizashi and a pistol. Katherine got into a boxer position. Jessica was in the front with Conner in the middle and Katherine in the back. To anyone else it was an odd set up, but it would work.

The battle started when Goodwitch dropped her hand, and Team CRDL just straight on rushed them, no plan in mind it seemed. Conner spread his legs and prepped his thrusters. Jessica rushed forward and began dodging left and right, while Katherine teleported in and out, leaving copies of herself everywhere to confuse him even more. She left them whenever one of his teammates were running, so that he would swing his mace into their faces, exploding on contact and causing lots of friendly fire damage.

"Ready." Conner called out. Katherine stopped what she was going and placed her hands on either of his feet, black glyphs appearing on them before she placed one under herself. She launched herself into the air, then slammed herself back down onto the ground by placing a glyph under her while in the air. This brought her back down, and a black glyph appeared where she slammed her hands down.

"Go!" He then launched himself, the extra propulsion from the glyphs sending him flying above Team CRDL.

"NEVER GETS OLD!" He said, laughing as he aimed his cannons down. He pulled the trigger and began mercilessly firing shot after shot at them, the recoil keeping him in the air, although it did spin him and make him queasy. Jessica immediately backed off and watched in amusement as their aura was torn to shreds.

"You can come down now!"

"Ro-o-o-o-oger!" he said, spinning before he came down, creating a hole where he landed. He groaned as he stood up."Christ, that still stings," He muttered. "You guys finish them off please."

"On it!" Jessica said, switching for his sniper rifle loaded with electric dust shots. She took down Cardin and Russel who were already stunned from earlier and Katherine took out Sky and Dove, knocking those birdies back to Earth and then some.

It wasn't long till Goodwitch announced the end of the watch. As they were clapped on and they did a victory lap around the arena, Conner launching himself into the air for high fives with people in the class, he saw Blake upset.

_Huh, wonder what's on her mind,_ he thought to himself.

He didn't know that Velvet had quickly come in with a cast to relay the message from Justin, not to mention telling her what had happened.

_Justin\\...what are you getting yourself into? _She thought, sighing and drifting off into her own world, trying not to think of what was happening in the world, but unable to do so.

**Did you like it? Was there anything for me to work on? Review! Review! Review please! I really want it. Also, as a bookmark, this story has gotten over 4,400 views and 18 people to follow, 10 to favorite. Seriously, thank you guys for the support, it does keep me going! Have a merry day, night, or whatever it is for you!**


	25. Chapter 24 - The End of The Past

**Okay, so a few things. One, sorry about how long it took. I've just had writer's block and lots of HW and my engineering class we're actually doing stuff! *gasp* And yeah. Okay, now for reviews.**

**Guest 1: Thanks, I did :3**

**Guest 2: Sorry, I didn't mean to make them short, shit happens :P**

**Guest 3: Okay, so I didn't realize it, but in my first few chapters, I made Justin have 2 semblances. In hind sight, should have done a dust, cultist thing, that Cinder could have been a part of (I swear if someone does this I'm killing them, I wanna make another story with this idea) but instead, I did the easy thing. Honestly, I just pushed myself into a corner, and tried to rush myself out of it. Sorry.**

**Also, I now know it takes 3 days to get a review :P silly me.**

**So yeah, anyway, STORY!**

Justin stood overlooking Vale on a small bluff. His face covered with his mask and any open skin covered by his old, Red Joker clothes with his sister on one side with a sapphire blue mask that was a tear shaped mask. Chris stood on his other side, both of them solemn and quiet. As he looked out, his earpiece crackled, Cinder's voice coming from it.

"Justin? Are you in place?"

"Yeah." His voice came out sounding deeper and wispier than before.

"Emerald? Mercury? Torchwick and Goons? White Fang in place?"

After hearing a bunch of confirmation, Cinder nodded from her position on a hill top, overlooking the school.

"The attack of Beacon…will commence."

(A few hours earlier)

Justin hopped off his ATV with Sapphire right behind him.

"This was the meeting place right?"

"Yup, er, at least according to Cinder."

"Are you sure it was Cinder who sent this to you?" Justin asked, still skeptical.

"Yes I'm sure!" She looked hesitant. "More or less. A girl who looked like she had the hair the color of chocolate and strawberry ice-cream brought me the note."

"Oh, Neo? Yeah, it's legit then. Anyway, let's see what's going on in there. What'd do you think it's about, the assault on Beacon?"

"Probably."

They headed inside to where everyone was already waiting. Cinder, Roman, Melanie, Militia, Junior, Chris, and Adam were all waiting. Melanie and Militia stood behind their boss, weapons out and waiting for orders. Justin's hands immediately went for his pistols, just in case. You can never be too safe.

Junior looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Boy, you trashed my bar, I owe you for that you know." His hand drifted to his bat-zooka and he said this, a snarl crossing his face.

Justin grabbed his pistols, grinning. "You want a repeat of what happened back then?"

A quick glare from Cinder silenced both of them and kept them from doing anything that could get them in trouble.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Adam, you take the White Fang and silently take out the front guards. You will then hide in the forest until I give the signal. You'll know what it is, trust me."

"Alright." Adam said, looking the map over again and again. So this is where Blake went…

"Junior, you and your…people will assist the White Fang in the front, but you will stay in the forest and took out any guards, or police that come to support the school.

"Roger, and I am being paid the amount we agreed on?"

"Yes, double if this is a success."

"Seriously!" He let out a low whistle. "2 million would be nice in my bank account."

_Two Mill! Cinder must think he's worth something, not that he is,_ Justin thought to himself, his sister doing the same. They shared a look and burst into laughter, Junior looking at them, looking a bit pissed off.

"Something I say funny kids?"

"No…nothing, continue please Cinder," Sapphire said for both of them as they calmed down."

"…right…anyway, Justin, you and Sapphire, along with a few others if you wish to bring along will attack Beacon from the bluffs."

"A-okay with me, just myself, Sapphire and Chris then," Justin said, leaning back and smiling.

"Okay, good, you will also have to plant the dust bombs at specific locations throughout the school. We're bringing it to the ground."

"Roger."Justin said, but he wondered if this was a good idea.

"Okay, I'll go over the plan again, otherwise, get ready people, we're bringing the fight to them."

After the meeting, Chris and Sapphire ran up to Justin and each grabbed a shoulder, leading him away from the meeting and everyone else.

"Whoa! Hey!" Justin said, but they both shushed him and kept him moving. Once they were far enough away so that nobody heard them they talked in hushed whispers.

"We know you're still in contact with your school and everything, and don't get defensive, we know you are," Chris said.

"So, gonna turn me in to Cinder?"

"No, the opposite, we're helping you with this plan."

"What plan? Blowing up the school?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "We know that you probably already have an idea of what to do by now don't you?"

"…maybe…Why are you guys helping me act against the White Fang, Cinder, and the others?"

Sapphire sighed and leaned back. "I'm tired of the White Fang. We can't even be called freedom fighters anymore, we're just mercenaries for hire. We're obeying a human for reasons I don't understand."

"Also," Chris added. "Neither of us are fond of a mass murder."

"Yeah, that too."

"So, will you take our help?"

"Yeah, sure, the more the merrier, so here's the plan…"

(back in reality…not flashback world)

Justin climbed up a wall and opened a window to get inside of Beacon. He began walking down the hallways, looking for Ozpin with his eye burning red. Unfortunately, since they had been warned ahead of time, they would undoubtedly run into obstacles. He could already hear gunfire from different parts of the school.

As they walked down a hallway, they ended up at an intersection. He pointed right and Sapphire ran down, and when he pointed left, Chris ran down that way. He headed down, knowing where he was heading.

As he walked, he saw Team RWBY, JNPR, and JACK all there, standing out of their rooms, still in their pgs and confused. They looked as they saw him, the darkness coming from his back and spreading out behind him, filling the hallway behind him.

"Come and fight me weaklings," he growled out, looking over their startled faces.

They came out with their weapons, still in their pgs and he raised a hand, gesturing for them to come.

Yang and Jaune came first, Yang swung her fists at him, Jaune raising his shield to bash him with it.

"Too easy." He slid under them, laying down before teleporting himself to be standing behind them. They tried to turn back and hit him, but he swung around with his arms out, hitting them both in the head and knocking them out. He began walking forward to the rest of them, and they in turn began backing up slowly.

Conner then ran at him, weapon down and just grabbed at him with his hands. Justin calmly raised his own fists to catch his, stopping the much larger guy in his tracks.

"What?!" The taller guy grunted in surprise, while Ren hopped over him to try to score a few hits. All Justin had to do was teleport away and get behind the two of them, letting Conner stumble forward and watch as Ren crashed into him, knocking them both down. He threw one red card back and they were both knocked out, auras in the red.

He continued walking forward, and know they were defiantly scared.

"Snipers, get back and get some distance." Ruby ordered, hoping back. "Pyrrah, keep him busy for a bit. Try to buy us time to run. Sorry, we need to get out of here, and just running won't work."

"It's okay, I understand." She ran and began to battle Justin, actually able to hold her ground for a bit. She swung her spear up and he blocked it with a dagger, and as she spun backwards she fired off two shots that he blocked with his knife. They stayed like this for a moment as Justin let them run. He wanted a fun fight more so than anything. He parried strikes with her, even letting her land a few that just bounced off his armor which confused her slightly. He just ended the fight by grabbing her weapon by the blade, spinning her around and launching her into the pile of people.

"Huh, I'm actually having fun, but anyway, you guys aren't my target," Justin admitted as he kept on walking. He ended up in the ballroom somehow, and had to block two incoming sniper shots, one that had electric dust in them.

"Tsk tsk," he said, shaking her arm which seemed to be moving a bit more slowly. "That's cruel."

Blake rushed at him and swung Gambol Shroud at him, but he just reached out and grabbed her face.

"Sorry about this kitten, I'm just doing my job. I'll try to make this not hurt too badly." As she looked at him, confused, she could feel his fist crash into her gut, knocking the wind out of her before she went out.

He then continued walking. "So, anyone else?" He popped out his pistols and began firing randomly, hoping to scare them out.

_Huh, no such luck._

Nora hopped down from the balcony, swinging her giant hammer down at him. He let it hit the ground in front of him, launching him into the air. Weiss used her glyphs to fire bolts of ice at him, freezing him in mid air. Ruby launched herself from her hiding spot, slicing him again and again as she shot back and forth, using Weiss's glyphs for support. This broke the ice and sent him falling to the ground, where Nora launched herself again, but this time was aiming for his head.

He just looked up and smirked. "I'm not down yet." He then teleported away, right behind Weiss, swinging a fist into her stomach so she was out cold.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, watching her last comrade fall to the ground. She rushed Justin, and even he had a hard time dodging her when she was going at full tilt.

"Say Ruby," he said as he rolled out of the way. "Isn't that using a lot of your aura?"

It was true. Since she was using her semblance so much, it was draining her aura quickly, making her more tired and sluggish. He was soon able to easily dodge her, so he punched her in the gut as well to knock her out.

Nora and Katherine came running at him, Katherine with rists ready and Nora swinging her harmer.

"Really? Too easy." He just waited until Nora's swing was too fast for her to stop, and teleported away. The hit went flat into Katherine's face, knocking her out cold.

Nora immediately whipped around. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"You should be focusing on me," Justin said, before punching her too in the gut. He called out once she had fallen. "Come on out Jessica."

She came out, weapons in hand. "What?" she said, venom in her voice.

"Take them to the infirmary. I have some business to take care of."

"Wait what? What business? Justin explain yourself."

"In due time, in due time. I'll be back tonight to get yelled at, don't worry." He gave a parting wave as he left, humming to himself.

_Why do I have the weird teammates?_ Jessica though, sighing as she began taking them, one by one to the infirmary

Justin kept on walking, Sapphire and Chris appearing by his sides as he did so.

"So, what's the plan?" His sister asked, blinking at him.

"I want both of you…to go to the White Fang base and tie yourselves up, and get knocked out."

"…What?" She asked him. "Are you fucking crazy!?"

"Yes, I am. Chris, explain."

Chris grinned and nodded. "We're going to be his rats inside the base. If we act like we're captured, it'll make it seem more believable."

"Ooooh, okay, let's go."

"What really?" Justin now looked shocked. "I thought it would take more time convincing you."

"Nope, I trust you," she said honestly. "Also, everyone's in the infirmary now. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I don't want people to see what I'm doing, it'll be a bloodbath."

"Hmph, c'mon Sapphire, let's go."

"Right!" She hugged her brother. "Be safe okay? Mom and Dad can last a while without seeing either of us."

"I agree." He watched them leave, before taking the bombs and continuing outside. Time for some fireworks.

"Is everything in place?" Adam asked as they met him in the front.

"Yeah it is, want to see what a monster really looks like now?" Justin said, an evil smirk on his face under his mask.

Adam seemed confused, but he pressed the button on the remote trigger…only to have his own forces start getting blown up around him.

"Wha~?"

Justin just laughed. "This is what a real monster is. He takes advantage of those who trust him, and uses that trust against them. I teleported all of the bombs around us. You and Junior have nobody left. Or at least, not many."

"What about your sister and Chris?"

"Oh them? You'll find them tied up at your base. Oh, and have you bothered to check the sky?"

Right then, as if on cue, a half dozen bullheads armed to the teeth, filled with soldiers from Atlas, the teachers, and a few year four teams hovered as soldiers and students began hoping down to take care of the trash,

"You…" Adam hissed. Right then, the retreat was sounded, and Justin gave a mocking bow.

"I'm sorry Mr. Adam, but the curtain has closed for my relationship with the White Fang. Now, I would advise you to head the signel."

"You bastard!" Adam turned, ready to leave, but then faster than even Justin, enhanced with Grimm features, he felt a sword through his chest.

"Goodbye traitor," Adam said as he walked away, wondering how much shit he was in for all of this.

Justin laughed as he fell to the ground, the world going darker around him. _Heh, well, even if I do die, at least I did something right. Hm, I wonder if I should say hi for my sister to them? Yeah, I probably will._

He then blacked out, unaware of the fighting going on around him as he went into the dark abyss inside his mind.

**Hope this chapter was a good enough apology. I might try making a League Of Legends fanfic too, who knows. "Life is too important to be taken seriously." That is my quote. I wish you a good morrow, ciao!**


End file.
